Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo
by Dannita
Summary: Era otra típica pelea entre Joey y Kaiba... ¡Te detesto Kaiba, desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!... Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Joey, porque podrías conseguirlo... Oye Yugi, ¿No has visto a Kaiba? ... ¿eh?¿Quien es Kaiba?
1. Chapter 1

Estoy comenzando a escribir éste fic a las... 7:14 am. Se supone que debería estar estudiando para mi examen de las diez, pero el examen anterior fue con cuaderno abierto y jalé, así que¿para que me doy la molestia de estudiar ahora? 

Como sea, ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Resulta que mi personaje favorito es Kaiba, pero quiero, necesito, entrar más en sintonía con Jounochi, (o Joey, porque voy a usar los nombres de la traducción). El punto es, que aunque es la primera vez y no tengo mucho tiempo, no voy a pedir piedad. Todas las críticas son aceptadas y si me señalan mis errores me ayudaran mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo**

**Iera parte: De cuando hasta Joey tuvo que reconocer que tuvo un día de perros.**

Joey Wheeler, era usualmente un chico de buen carácter. Optimista y siempre lleno de energía, las personas opinaban que era una persona amable y agradable. Pero también tenía un temperamento muy volátil. Por ejemplo ese día, un miércoles, después que sonó la campana finalizando el día de clases, Joey salió del salón azotando las puertas y lanzando maldiciones.

Estaba enojado. No, enojado era una palabra muy corta para lo que estaba sintiendo Joey. Quizás unas horas antes, cuando le anunciaron su castigo para después de clases había estado enojado; pero ahora estaba furioso. Hirviendo. Casi echando humo por la nariz.

Todo, pero todo le había salido mal ese día, y desde temprano.¿Qué al que madruga Dios lo ayuda?. JA! Saben que le pasó por madrugar? Qué cómo estaba medio dormido se confundió con los enchufes y paf! Corto circuito.

No había agua caliente para bañarse.

No había con qué preparar un buen desayuno.

Su padre se puso furioso y además se olvidó el dinero para el autobús por lo que llegó un poco tarde a la escuela, distrayéndose en su examen de matemáticas de la primera hora, en el cual además le preguntaron _justo_ lo que no estudió.

Y como si todo eso no hubiese sido suficientemente malo, ocurrió un horrible desastre en la clase de arte, que era exactamente la razón por la que estaba castigado después de clases.

Pero a Joey nunca le duraba mucho el enojo, y sólo durante la caminata hasta el salón de arte Joey cambio de enojado a abatido. Muy abatido.

Hasta que llegó a la puerta del salón de arte y la abrió, y un trapo y una escoba le cayeron en la cara como bienvenida. "¿Qué demo...?"

–Llegas tarde.- Le espetó Kaiba haciéndole fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes. ¡Ni siquiera había entrado del todo y ya estaba metiéndose con el¡Kaiba era un engreído, un estúpido, un... un...!

-¡Oye¿Por qué no te compras unos buenos modales, eh!- Replicó Joey con la cara roja de cólera. Era precisamente esa actitud de Kaiba la que le hacía dar ganas de golpearlo. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con qué lidiar!

-Mira Wheeler, soy yo el que tiene la llave para cerrar este lugar; así que mas te vale no hacernos demorar demasiado, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo por tu culpa.-

-¿A sí? Pues primero vas a tener que cortar esa actitud todopoderosa tuya, porque YO no pienso perder mi tiempo soportándote.-

Los dos se miraron fijamente y con cólera, los músculos completamente tensos y en guardia, listos para lanzarse al cuello del otro. ¿Y así pasarían por lo menos un par de horas, entre cuatro paredes... solos¿Acaso la profesora quería que se mataran el uno al otro para que ambos dejaran de ser una molestia?

-_Sala de Profesores. Cinco horas antes.-_

-¡Pudieron hacer explotar el salón de clases!- Gritaba la profesora de arte, roja, pero no de cólera. Bueno, en parte de cólera y en parte porque estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con pintura roja, obra de Joey y Kaiba. -¿Qué tal si en lugar del Salón de Arte hubieran estado en el Laboratorio de Química, eh¡¡¿Se dan cuenta del desastre que pudieron causar¡¡¡Es que no se miden ustedes!- La profesora golpeó la mesa con los puños a cada pregunta y exclamación que hacía. Hasta que por último terminó respirando agitada pero clamada al parecer.

-Profesora...-

-¡No quiero oír ninguna clase de explicación Señor Wheeler¡¡¡No quiero oír ninguna!- Volvió a gritar la profesora que al parecer recuperó la cólera con aquella simple palabra de Joey. -¡Porque no podría haber absolutamente nada en éste mundo que pudiera justificar...!- Y la profesora siguió gritando, convencida de que así lograría meter algo de sentido común en sus cabezas.

Pero ellos no lo necesitaban. Había sido verdaderamente un accidente, pero había que admitir que si alguien había tenido la culpa había sido la profesora, por acercárseles silenciosamente mientras discutían intentando sorprenderles. Y también por ponerlos a trabajar juntos, cuando era sabido en todo Domino High que ambos se detestaban.

La pelea ni siquiera había sido gran cosa. Sólo los usuales "bastardo ricachón", "perro perdedor", Joey tratándole de lanzarse a Kaiba, Kaiba mirándolo con aire superior, Tristan conteniendo a Kaiba... Sólo que ésta vez, y por primera vez, Joey se safó del agarre de Tristan y aunque hasta él estuvo sorprendido y Kaiba lo esquivo fácilmente, no pudo evitar golpearse de cara contra uno de los estantes, que se tambaleó; y algunos frascos de pintura se volcaron... sobre la profesora.

Que finalmente dejó de gritar, tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a hablar de cosas importantes. –Ahora, sobre su castigo. Tendrán que limpiar el desastre que hicieron en el salón de arte por supuesto.- Dijo con un gesto de reprobación. –Pero obviamente, eso no será todo. El almacén con nuestros suplementos de arte está bastante desordenado y sucio. Justamente estábamos necesitando que se le haga una buena limpieza y que todos los materiales que tenemos sean devueltos a los estantes. Y por supuesto lo harán hoy después de clases, y...-

-Profesora Maho, lo siento pero no me es posible quedarme hoy después de clases.- Interrumpió Kaiba que hasta ahora estaba escuchando con expresión estoica y desinteresada. Hasta ahora.

La profesora, _casi,_ no pudo creer que Kaiba se estuviera negando. –Oh, no Señor Kaiba. Usted no está en ninguna posición de rehusarse a cumplir su castigo.-

-No me estoy negando.-Respondió Kaiba, que como Joey pudo ver estaba completamente en modo de negocios. –Cumpliré su castigo, pero no puede ser hoy.-

La profesora volvió a parecer lista para lanzarse a otra andanada de gritos. –¿Se da cuenta de que eso es insubordinación?- El CEO de Kaiba Corp. alzó una ceja elegantemente. –¿Insubordinación profesora? Creo que debería revisar su diccionario profesora.-

Ahora si, Joey supo que otra ola de gritos venía en camino. -¡no pienso tolerar éste tipo de comportamientos Señor Kaiba¡¡¿Se da cuenta que...!- Joey suspiró para sus adentros. Confíen en Kaiba para ponerse a discutir con la profesora. El lo único que quería era salir rápido porque estaban usando su hora de almuerzo, y no er por nada, pero estaba muerto de hambre, luego del casi inexistente desayuno de esa mañana.

Una parte de la discusión entre Kaiba y la profesora sí llamó su atención. -¡Pero si todos los profesores están al tanto de que ustedes no se llevan bien, Señor Kaiba¡¡Y usted debería estar avergonzado por semenjante cosa¿Por qué cree que los puse juntos¡¡No hay otra manera de que aprendan a llevarse bien¡¡Pero lo que ustedes hicieron... podría expulsarlos¿me oye bien¡¡EXPULSARLOS, por esa clase de comportamiento!-

A Joey casi se le corta la respiración. ¿Expulsión? Si estaban dispuesto a expulsarlo, bien podrían quitarle su permiso para trabajar.

Aunque Kaiba estaba seguro que era imposible, porque se inclinó hacía adlante y dijo con firmeza. –¡No se puede expulsar al alumnado por algo tan absurdo!-

La profesora rió con falsa modestia. -¡O claro que se puede!–Está entre las reglas del colegio que los alumnos deben tratarse apropiadamente entre ellos, y usted no está por encima de las normas del colegio, señor Kaiba.-

Aunque por supuesto Kaiba se sabía muy por encima de las mentadas normas del colegio. Pero como no podía soltarle semejante verdad a una simple profesora se quedó callado.

Justo en ese momento sonó su celular. Kaiba se debatió un momento entre contestarlo o no, hasta que finalmente lo sacó ignorando la expresión indignada de la maestra.

Y al parecer era una llamada importante porque Kaiba prefirió disculparse y salir a contestar, lo que puso una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la maestra. –Bien, como decía; su castigo será HOY, después de clases¡o si no!... Y no se preocupe señor Wheeler, enviaré a alguien más a recordarle al señor Kaiba sobre su castigo.-

Joey sintió lástima por la pobre alma a la que le tocaría llevar a cabo tal misión.

-_Regresando al castigo de Joey y Kaiba. Tiempo actual.-_

Mientras Joey limpiaba, frotando con todas sus fuerzas, pensaba que recibir el castigo, y aún con todos los gritos de la profesora, no había la peor parte. Oh, no. La peor parte, y confirmando que ese día era el peor día de su vida, fueron las horas que siguieron a la de arte. Al parecer todos los profesores se unieron a la cruzada "Anti-Joey" porque todos le dieron sermones y castigos particulares.

¡Y sólo _a él_! A Kaiba no le alzaron ni una ceja, ni cuando su celular continuó sonando el resto del día interrumpiendo las clases, ni cuando salió a atenderlo. No que quisiera que castigaran de más a Kaiba. Si los profesores no le decían nada, bien por el, pero¿Por qué nadie ponía ninguna objeción a la hora de castigar a Joey? Joey acababa de enterarse que Kaiba no era el único que pensaba que era un don nadie.

"Por lo menos la profesora nos puso juntos a limpiar." Pensó con amargura, mientras terminaba con los últimos trazos de pintura. Se sintió culpable de inmediato. No, él no debería pensar una cosa así. Después de todo, el tipo tenía su propia dosis de cosas con que lidiar. Si lo analizaba bien, Kaiba también estaba más 'al borde' que lo usual. El siempre, era más controlado. Cualquiera podía pararse en su delante e insultarle y a Kaiba le rebotarían las palabras. Hoy en cambio, fue Kaiba el que empezó todo el asunto.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está.- Declaró cuando vio que Kaiba ya había terminado también. Sus músculos estaban un poco dormidos e hizo el esfuerzo de estirarse lo más que pudo para despertarlos.

Bueno, limpiar la clase de arte no había sido tan difícil, se habían demorado menos de una hora. Ahora sólo quedaba el almacén.

-El almacén está en el otro edificio.- Fue lo único que dijo Kaiba, un poco entre dientes, antes de salir de la clase y esperar a que Joey saliera para poder cerrar.

Por momentos Joey quiso agradecerle el trato cortés. No era por nada, pero si Kaiba había estado más 'al borde' durante la hora de arte, ahora parecía que caminaba sobre agujas y alfileres.

"No es que yo esté mejor" Pensó Joey mientras cruzaban el pequeño patio que separaba los edificios.

Había que decir la verdad, Joey se sentía miserable. Y había que decir otra verdad; el motivo principal no era ni su súbita racha de mala suerte, ni el incidente de arte, ni Kaiba. Era la fecha.

25 de enero. Su cumpleaños. La misma fecha en que hacía diecisiete años había nacido, y ni siquiera su padre que había estado allí de testigo le había hecho el más mínimo comentario.

Finalmente llegaron al susodicho almacén, y Kaiba abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Joey tuvo ganas de gritar. Es más, estaba seguro que si miraba a Kaiba, vería en su cara la misma expresión de horror y desesperación que tenía en la suya. ¡El lugar era un desastre! Un D-E-S-A-S-T-R-E.

Era como si por años, la profesora hubiera tenido la costumbre de sacar las cosas de los estantes usarlas y luego al volver las tiraba al piso unas encima de otras. Y el lugar estaba muy sucio. Había por lo menos dos centímetros de mugre en cada piso de los estantes, lo que significaba que había mucho que limpiar, porque aquellos altos y pesados estantes metálicos cubrían de pared a pared la habitación y hasta el techo.

Tendrían suerte si salían de allí antes del anochecer.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos el cuarto.- Anunció, casi-ordenó Kaiba. –Tú limpiaras el lado de las ventanas y yo me ocuparé del resto.-

-Si, como sea.- Respondió Joey que nada más de mirar, ya se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para no discutir.

"¡Por que a mi!" Se quejó Joey para sí mismo, mientras él y Kaiba tomaban cada uno un trapo y se ponían a limpiar. Usando la escalera de mano que había en la habitación para llegar al último nivel de los estantes.

Limpiaron, tosieron y se ignoraron.

Luego comenzaron a ver lo que había en la habitación para devolverlo a los estantes en el orden que les había encargado la profesora. Tratando de hacer espacio en los niveles que todavía tenían grandes y pesadas cajas. Incluso Joey se topó con algunos costales de mezclas de arcilla (¡En la parte alta del estante!) tan pesados que no pudo mover, así que los dejó ahí, aunque no era su lugar.

Con el trabajo el tiempo pasaba rápido; y también muy a pesar, los pensamientos de Joey volaban lejos de él.

Se preguntaba por ejemplo, qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en sus casas.

"No es que esté enojado con ellos", se decía a sí mismo ponía le quitaba el polvo a unas latas de pintura. Mas bien se sentía un poco dolido, aunque aún así, estaba seguro de que habría una razón para que sus amigos no recordaran.

Tampoco esperaba o deseaba que le dieran gran cosa. Simplemente un 'Felicidades' hubiera sido más que suficiente para hacerle sentir especial. Aún así, no iba a enojarse con sus amigos. Tal vez simplemente tenían cosas más graves en la cabeza. Eso sí, estaba enojado en general, porque no solo nadie había recordado que era su cumpleaños, sino que todo había confabulado para que ese día fuera el peor.

Y tener que limpiar estante por estante, no estaba haciendo nada, para mejorar su día, o su humor. Además el silencio estaba comenzando a afectarle.

Si Kaiba estuviera de mejor humor, es decir con su humor de siempre, Joey hasta hubiera intentado de hablarle. El tema no era importante, sólo quería hablar para romper el silencio. "Tal vez pueda cantar un poco." Se dijo mientras tomaba la caja con las latas de pintura y trataba de levantarla hasta el tercer nivel del estante, justo por encima de su cabeza. Deseo ser más alto y no estar tan cansado porque se le estaba haciendo difícil levantar la caja por encima de sus rodillas. "Es solo una caja" Se recordaba mientras apoyaba la caja sobre sus rodillas para poder levantarla. Lo logró, logró levantarla por encima de su cabeza. Pero al apoyarla en el metal, no pudo quitar su mano a tiempo.

Se apretó un dedo con la caja. Pegó un grito. Quitó la mano por reflejo. Soltó la caja. La caja se cayó, y aunque logró quitarse a tiempo para que no el cayera encima, la caja se vino al suelo y... las latas de pintura se abrieron derramándose la pintura por todo el suelo.

Recordemos que la mancha de pintura del salón de arte les tomo casi una hora limpiarla. Y ya era bastante tarde...

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Kaiba sorprendiendo a Joey con la mirada asesina que tenía. -¡GENIAL!- Volvió a repetir tirando el trapo que tenía al suelo y dándole un puñetazo al estante, con los puños apretados. –¡Confíen en el perro para mandar todo al demonio con su inutilidad!-

Dentro de todo Joey halló el espacio para pensar que algo andaba mal con Kaiba. –¡Oye, qué te pasa! No las tiré a propósito por si eso pensabas.-

Kaiba se adelantó hacía el prácticamente bufando hasta que quedaron frente a frente. –¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará limpiar tu desastre!-

Joey pudo sentir su cólera creciendo a la misma intensidad de la de Kaiba. ¿por qué Kaiba insistía en acusarlo SIEMPRE? -¡Pues si estás tan apurado por qué no terminas con lo tuyo y te largas¡No recuerdo haberte pedido que te quedaras a ayudarme!-

-¡JA! No puedo irme hasta que tu también termines ¿RECUERDAS? Yo tengo la llave.-

-¡No es muy difícil dármela ¿o sí!-

-¡Créeme, lo haría si pudiera!- Kaiba se detuvo a dar un respiro apretando los puños en un intento de calmarse. –Mira, ya no importa. Sólo apresúrate para que salgamos rápido de aquí. No voy a dejar que me retrases más.-

Y se dio la vuelta hacía su lado de la habitación. Pero Joey estaba temblando de ira. De pronto se sentía mandoneado y sumado al día de infiernos que había tenido... simplemente era demasiado y Joey explotó. Tomó otra de las latas de pintura la abrió y la esparció por el suelo hasta el lado de Kaiba.

La mirada que se ganó de Kaiba era mortal. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces!-

Joey sonrió aunque fue más un rictus que otra cosa. -¿qué sucede Kaiba¿Preocupado? No te preocupes, por supuesto que yo voy a limpiar 'mis desastres' después de todo, tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar. Por mi no hay apuro.-

Parecía que Kaiba tenía ganas de tirársele encima y ahorcarlo. –No juegues conmigo Wheeler.- siseó.

Joey perdió su sonrisa. –¡Pues entonces LARGATE si quieres! No es más ¡LARGATE de plano, porque yo no te soporto Seto Kaiba ¡Es mas¡Desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!-

Ni bien terminó de decirlo cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Por un momento sólo hubo la sorpresa del temblor y ellos no dejaron de mirarse. Pero la tierra dio dos sacudones tan fuertes, que varias cosas se cayeron de los estantes.

No hubo tiempo de pensar, estaban frente a algo más fuerte y corrieron a la puerta. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- En el siguiente segundo, el ruido del terremoto aumento, la tierra se sacudió de arriba hacia abajo y ninguno de los dos llegó a la puerta porque ambos se cayeron. Los objetos que caían los golpeaban. La tierra se movió de arriba hacia abajo aún más fuerte y ellos no pudieron pararse. Aunque Kaiba logró sujetarse de uno de los estantes y sobrepararse, y Joey le extendió la mano pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente.

Y Kaiba se la extendió; abriendo los ojos enormemente y gritando -¡CUIDADO!- Joey volteó. El estante detrás de él se le venía encima, escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de otro estante desmoronándose y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas porque el pesado estante se caía sobre él dispuesto a matarlo de un solo golpe...

Pero no murió.

De hecho cuando se dio cuenta que nada pasaba dejó de gritar.

-¿Wheeler?- La voz del CEO sonaba increíblemente calmada, lo que sorprendió a Joey, que finalmente bajó los brazos.

Mirando alrededor, todo estaba normal, los estantes estaban en su sitió, el ruido del temblor había pasado... todo estaba igual.

Excepto que él estaba en el suelo y Kaiba lo miraba desde arriba con una ceja levantada como si se preguntará si al rubio no se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-Pero que...-

-Sólo fue un temblor.- Le contestó Kaiba, comenzando a formar una de sus sonrisas malas. –No sabía que te asustabas tanto de ellos Wheeler.-

Joey estaba tan atónito que ni pensó en responderle siquiera. Mirando alrededor de nuevo, recién notó que mucho de lo que tanto les había costado ubicar estaba tirado y que varías cosas se habían manchado con la pintura derramada en el suelo. Incluso concientizó que le dolían varias partes del cuerpo sobretodo la cabeza, pero no le dio importancia a nada de esto.

Todavía sentía las rodillas de gelatina y el estómago comprimido ante la visión del estante cayendo sobre él y la seguridad de que iba a morir. Pero nada de eso había sucedido. ¿Abría sido un sueño¿Se lo habría imaginado? El temblor había ocurrido pero...

Pero todo estaba normal.

-Wheeler.-

-¿Eh?- Kaiba lo miraba con algo muy cercano a la preocupación. El rubio estaba muy extraño.

-Sólo fue un temblor.- Fue lo que dijo, casi como tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sí.-

Joey se levantó pesadamente y miró a Kaiba. Que estaba recogiendo lo que habían usado para limpiar y se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme que se habían quitado antes de ponerse a sacudir el polvo.

Se forzó a pensar en el ahora. –¿Oye que haces?-

Kaiba rodó los ojos. -¿Qué no es obvio? Nadie tiene porque enterarse que no terminamos antes de limpiar antes del temblor. Nos iremos de aquí ahora. Todo esto pudo haberlo causado el movimiento.- Explicó el CEO con voz molesta. –¿O acaso quieres quedarte a limpiar?- Joey miró alrededor, las latas tiradas, los pinceles tirados...

-Odio decirlo, pero creo que tienes razón.- Acto seguido se acercó a su chaqueta y se la puso.

Mientras recolectaba sus implementos de limpieza, algo cliqueó en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Seto Kaiba acababa de ofrecerle una salida fácil a su problema¿Acaso Seto Kaiba acababa de ofrecerle _a él_ una salida fácil¿Acaso le acababa de ofrecer una salida fácil _con él_? Aquello prácticamente los convertía en cómplices y... ¡Oh Dios! Juraría que había visto a Kaiba preocupado por él hace unos minutos. De hecho el CEO no sonaba del todo como lo usual.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- le preguntó Kaiba rudamente y Joey se dio cuenta que se le había quedado mirando. Bueno, eso sí sonaba como el Kaiba de siempre. Excepto porque éste estaba esperando pacientemente con la puerta abierta a que Joey saliera.

Cuando estuvieron frente al closet de limpieza guardando las cosas, Joey no pudo resistirse el mirar muy, muy de cerca al CEO, entrecerrando los ojos, como esperando encontrar alguna marca que certificara que no era el verdadero.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?- Saltó Kaiba luego de un minuto de observación.

Joey levantó los brazos inocentemente. –Nada, no pasa nada. Bueno, supongo que te veré después.- Le dijo y comenzó a alejarse, sin esperar una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Le dio una última mirada a Kaiba mientras éste cerraba el closet de limpieza.

Tal vez simplemente Kaiba se había golpeado muy duro la cabeza. Sí, tal vez.

#´´´´´´#

Cuando Joey llegó a su departamento estaba drenado, física y emocionalmente. El día de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños podía resumirse en dos palabras: horrible pesadilla.

Le había pasado de todo, desde temblores extraños a peleas con dueños de compañías multimillonarias. Bueno, en realidad lo último no era tan extraño.

Como fuera, todo lo que quería era entrar a su departamento, ir a su cuarto y tumbarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Incluso, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría fingir que aquel día nunca había ocurrido en primer lugar.

Metió la llave, le dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y...

–¡SORPRESA!- Pica pica le cayó encima, serpentinas y globos volaron por los aires y un gorrito de fiesta apareció sobre su cabeza rubia. -¿Muchachos?- Preguntó al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Joey!- El rubio vio al pequeño Yugi acercársele con Tea y Tristan detrás cargando un enorme pastel con su nombre escrito en letras de chocolate.

-¿Me...me planearon una fiesta sorpresa?- Tartamudeó emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Tristan arreglándoles para pasarle un brazo sobre el hombro sin soltar el pastel. -¿No creerías que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños, o si?- Joey paseó la vista por todos los que estaban en su sala, desde Yugi que lo atrapaba en un abrazo de oso, Mai que le guiñaba un ojo desde el otro lado de la habitación, hasta Rex Raptor y Weebel Underwood en la parte de atrás atracándose de comida. Incluso alguien mencionó que su padre llegaría pronto.

Y eso fue. Sintió algo escalando su garganta y sus ojos humedeciéndose, mientras todo el día atroz que había tenido se disipaba finalmente. La verdad, la única y solitaria verdad, era que había estado todo el día deprimido y sintiéndose abandonado porque creyó que sus amigos se habían olvidado de la fecha; y aunque gracias a su humor volátil se había ganado un castigado y un par de moretones, en segundos podía olvidarlo todo gracias a la presencia de sus amigos en ese momento.

Claro que ahora se sentía culpable por discutir así con Kaiba. Como fuera, y mientras Joey se la pasaba bien con sus amigos en su fiesta, comenzó a sentirse mal por haber peleado con el otro. Seguramente si le contaba a Yugi, su amigo se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado. Por eso, pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con el otro al día siguiente aunque su orgullo se opusiera o al otro no le importara.

#´´´´´´#

Cuando llegó la mañana del 26 de enero, toda mala sombra del día anterior parecía haberse borrado, hasta su padre le había dado un fantástico regalo de cumpleaños y como todo había salido bien y habido pedazos de torta de más, Joey no había tenido que preocuparse por el desayuno.

Incluso, tenía dinero para el autobús y el chico rubio estaba llegando a la escuela con el tiempo necesario. Y como si eso fuera poco con todas los deberes hechos y empacados gracias a sus amigos.

Lo único malo, era que ahora tendría que buscar a Kaiba y pedirle perdón. Es decir se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, etcétera, pero hacerlo tampoco iba a ser un paseo por el parque.

Se encontró con Yugi en la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días Joey.- Saludo el chico alegremente.

-¡Hola Yugi!- Respondió entrando juntos al salón. Luego se puso un poco nervioso.

Yugi lo miró preocupado. –Pasa algo malo.-

Joey se sintió torpe. El no era bueno para esas cosas. –No , no pasa nada. Es que, bueno, yo te quería agradecer por lo de ayer. Quiero decir por organizar una fiesta para mi y...- Pero no necesitó decir más porque pronto Yugi ya estaba moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-De que hablas Joey. Somos amigos ¿no?- Joey sonrió luminosamente, entrando por fin al salón.

-Claro que los somos.- Dijo Joey abriendo la puerto mirando rápidamente el resto de la clase buscando a Kaiba.

Pero extrañamente el CEO no estaba allí, aún cuando ya casi sonaba la campana y Kaiba nunca llegaba tarde.

-Oye Yugi- Llamo antes que su amigo se sentara. -¿No has visto a Kaiba?- Yugi volteó con una expresión distraída.

-¿eh¿Quién es Kaiba?- En ese momento la campana sonó y varios alumnos entraron corriendo por los costados de Joey. El maestro entró también y Joey y Yugi dejaron la pregunta inconclusa.

"Tal vez Yugi no escuchó bien" Se dijo Joey a sí mismo ante la respuesta que le había dado Yugi. Sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Kaiba no se presentó a clases ese día.

#´´´´´´#


	2. Chapter 2

¿Recuerdan el examen que di? Bien pues, no solo jalé, sino que además éste capítulo lo escribí en la clase de hoy del mismo curso. Que puedo decir, ésta profesora me aburre demasiado. He tenido una semana estresante, así que tenemos mucho estrés para nuestro rubio favorito.

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, y a todos los que estan dispuestos a leer éste. Y un agradecimiento especial a los que me enviaron reviews:

**Shingryu Inazuma:**¡A eso le llamo yo un review para dar entusiasmo! Muchas gracias por leer y no, no le he hecho nada a Kaiba, descuida. De echo, el está en una mejor situación que Joey. (Yo adoro a Kaiba, asi que no te preocupes) Por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, es mi primer fic despues de todo y le tengo cariño. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Lady-Amaltea**: Jeje, si Joey va a extrañar a Kaiba. Y si quieres saber, en realidad no es que Kaiba haya desaparecido. De echo, ese es el corazón del fic. Y a mokuba lo veremos en el proximo capitulo. Sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review!

**DarkKnight:** Precisamente, Joey no esta muy in-character. Pero eso es lo que quiero practicar. De todos modos sigue leyendo y dime si lo logro. Y gracias por tu review.

**Kaede Sakuragi**: Que bueno que te haya interesado, tratare de esforzarme con la historia y he aquí otro capítulo, que espero que también te agrade. Gracias por tu review!

Ya hora si, let's get down to business.

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**IIda Parte: De cuando Joey deseo no haber deseado nada.**

Una semana era suficiente para olvidar muchas cosas, y luego de que una semana había pasado Joey 'casi' lograba olvidar. _Casi_.

Y no era que no tuviera ganas de olvidar todo lo que había pasado el día de su cumpleaños, al contrario. Tampoco era que tuviera tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello. Mas bien, si algo no había tenido esa semana era tiempo, pero por una excelente razón: Serenity estaba de visita y se quedaría por algunas semanas; Joey bailó de alegría al saberlo. Al parecer las deidades decidieron que ya lo habían hecho sufrir lo suficiente y decidieron hacer las pases. Aunque enviaron a su madre incluida en el paquete; pero tampoco era tan malo.

Pero la visita de Serenity había propiciado más sucesos extraños en su vida. Para empezar, su madre le había pedido que se tomara unas vacaciones del trabajo para cuidar de Serenity, (Para cuidarla de su padre, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta) lo cual tomó a Joey de sorpresa, porque él no sabía que su madre confiaba en él. Y además le dijo que lo recompensaría por el dinero que estaba perdiendo.

Luego la actitud de su padre también se hizo extraña. Al principio miraba a Serenity como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí, mirándole nerviosamente y evitando su conversación. Y luego una mañana cuando Joey despertó y vio a su padre, casi ni lo reconoce, pegando un grito al creer que alguien se había metido a la casa cuando vio que era su padre; solo que afeitado, bien peinado y con ropa limpia y nueva.

Y lo mejor vino después, cuando el día anterior había visto a su padre y a su madre sentados en el mismo sillón. ¡Y conversando! Eran demasiados sucesos extraordinarios juntos.

Y Serenity. Había tenido la oportunidad de invitar a su hermana a una centena de lugares y de pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Claro que a veces Tristan les hacía mal tercio, pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo que si era muy, muy importante, era que Joey se daba cuenta que aunque tenía ganas de olvidar lo que había pasado y aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, Joey no podía olvidar. No podía olvidar su cumpleaños y lo horrible que fue porque se acordaba de Kaiba y de que tenía que disculparse con él. No se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta entonces. Y no podía olvidarse de Kaiba porque el chico brillaba por su ausencia. Además rondaba por su cabeza aquella respuesta extraña que le dio Yugi.

'_-Oye Yugi ¿No has visto a Kaiba?- _

_-¿eh¿Quién es Kaiba?-_'

Y un día había querido practicar Duelo de Monstruos con su hermano, mas no pudo encontrar su Disco de Duelo por ningún lado. Joey realmente no sabía que pensar, pero eso, más el echo de que Kaiba no había asistido a clases toda la semana, más la nueva actitud de sus padres, tenía a Joey muy nervioso. Todo aquello le provocaba un muy mal presentimiento, aunque no podía entender la conexión entre todo eso, si es que había una conexión.

-¿En qué estás pesando Joey?- Joey volteó a ver quién le hablaba y era Tea.

-En Serenity, y en las cosas extrañas que están sucediendo en casa.-

Sus amigos se miraron entres sí. Últimamente habían momentos en los que Joey se quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando, y eso era muy raro en él.

Yugi miró a su amigo más de cerca. -Pero eso es bueno ¿no? Quiero decir todo por fin está marchando bien.-

-¡Sí, pero ayer mis padres, estaban conversando!. ¿Comprenden eso? Mis padres nunca conversan. Gritan, se pelean, pero no conversan. La verdad, no sé si alegrarme, o comenzar a correr porque el fin del mundo se acerca.-

-Joey no seas exagerado.-

-Tea tiene razón Joey. Además¿porque te estás preocupando de eso? Mejor preocúpate por decidir a dónde llevarás a Serenity el día de hoy.-

Eso hizo a Joey salir de su ensimismamiento para encender su alarma de hermano mayor. –Sí claro Tristan. Y si te lo digo, seguramente tu no te vas a aparecer por allí 'de casualidad' ¿verdad?-

-Bueno pues, si 'de casualidad' me encuentro por allí...-

-¡Tristan¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana!- Yugi y Tea rieron.

Ya casi terminaba el segundo descanso y ellos estaban regresando al salón. Fue entonces que Joey vio a la profesora de arte cruzando de un edificio a otro con unas cajas muy pesadas a cuestas. De inmediato se sintió culpable. La profesora no le había dicho nada sobre el estado en que quedó el almacén, y aunque el temblor seguramente explicaba las cosas...

-Oigan muchachos, adelántense al salón, yo los alcanzo luego.- Grito por encima del hombro echando a correr hacía la profesora. Yugi se sorprendió por el cambio. –¡Oye Joey a donde vas!- Gritó.

-¡A ayudarle a la profesora!- Respondió el rubio a lo lejos.

Y efectivamente, ellos vieron que Joey se acercaba a la profesora de arte. –Profesora¿no necesita ayuda con esas cajas?-

-¡Joey! Vaya, que sorpresa.- Y sí que estaba sorprendida. Ya no quedaban caballeros que se ofrecieron a ayudar a una dama. –Pues, la verdad, sí necesito un poco de ayuda.-

-No hay problema.- Joey tomo tres de las cuatro cajas que cargaba la profesora y la siguió. Cuando vio que iban al almacén de arte, Joey volvió a sentirse mal. Kaiba y él no debieron irse dejando el almacén en aquel desastre.

-¿Y cómo van las clases?- Pregunto la profesora tratando de hacer algo de charla.

-Pues, van bastante bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.- Contestó Joey sintiendo algo de vergüenza. –Ahhh... profesora... yo quería disculparme por lo que paso la semana pasada.- En vista que no podía disculparse con Kaiba.

La profesora lo miró confundida. -¿Lo que pasó la semana pasada¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?-

-La pelea que tuvimos Kaiba y yo.- Explicó Joey. ¿Sería que la profesora ya lo había olvidado? Si era así, hubiera sido mejor no recordárselo. –Quería disculparme por la pintura y por no haber podido terminar de ordenar el almacén. Es que de pronto hubo aquel temblor y fue tan fuerte que...-

-Joey.- Interrumpió la profesora, viéndose ahora total y completamente confundida. –De qué estas hablando, no entiendo nada de lo qué me dices.- Ya habían llegado frente a la puerta del almacén y la profesora procedió a abrirla.

Ahora era Joey el que estaba confundido, parecía que la profesora de verdad se había olvidado. -¿No recuerda que me castigó la semana pasada?- Entonces la puerta del almacén se abrió y Joey entendió perfectamente porque la profesora no lo entendía.

Boquiabierto miró el interior del salón sintiendo que las entrañas se le volvían de plomo. Éste era exactamente el mal presentimiento que había tenido. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse ansioso al ver que el almacén estaba distinto a cómo lo había dejado.

-¿Te castigué la semana pasada?-

Oh, por supuesto que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre; pero era el mismo desastre con él que Joey se había topado la primera vez que entró junto con Kaiba para cumplir su castigo. Todo lo que él había creído acomodar estaba fuera de sitio, no había huellas del temblor, ni siquiera las marcas de pintura en el suelo. De hecho, había un costal de arcilla a su derecha que pesaba cincuenta kilos, y que Joey muy a su pesar había tenido que pedir ayuda a Kaiba para moverlo a uno de los estantes, y ahora estaba de nuevo en su lugar original.

A Joey se le ocurrió pensar que el almacén estaba como si él nunca hubiera estado allí con Kaiba.

_Como si nunca hubiera estado allí con Kaiba._

-Profesora.- La ansiedad comenzaba a llenarlo. De nuevo tenía ese extraño mal presentimiento, sólo que ésta vez lo sintió tan fuerte que amenazó con dejarlo sin aire. –Profesora¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien ordenó éste lugar?-

Por supuesto la respuesta era, que la semana pasada, cuando los había castigado a los dos por pelearse en su clase. ¿Verdad? La profesora terminó de acomodar las cajas y volteó un poco avergonzada. –Bueno pues, nunca tenemos el tiempo para ordenarlo, el conserje siempre dice estar ocupado cuando le pido ayuda... creo que esto ya lleva así más de seis meses...-

-¿Seis meses? Pero Kaiba y yo... la semana pasada...-

-¿Kaiba¿Quién es Kaiba¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?- Esa pregunta de nuevo.

Joey abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Sólo que la profesora no lo tomó a mal ya que la campana escogió ese preciso momento para sonar.

-Oh, bueno, no importa.- Dijo la profesora. -Si hubiera sido algo grave yo me habría enterado ¿no? Gracias por ayudarme, será mejor que vayas a clases.-

Ahora Joey no tenía duda de qué algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

#´´´´´´#

_-Lo sentimos pero el número que usted a marcado no existe.-_ Le decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono por décimo quinta vez. Joey verificó por décima sexta vez si ése era el número de la casa de Kaiba, y si era. O por lo menos eso le decía su agenda. Y no podía verificar en la guía telefónica, porque de todos modos el número no aparecía. Y cuando llamó a Kaiba Corp. le dijeron que no sabían de la existencia de ningún Seto o Mokuba Kaiba y que dejara de molestar.

-Jeje, me debo haber equivocado de número.- Se dijo a sí mismo notando que le temblaban las manos al voltear las hojas de su agenda. Debería estar en clases, pero había dicho que tenía una llamada urgente que hacer, y la secretaría le había permitido el teléfono.

La secretaría...

Joey levantó la cabeza y vio que doña secretaria estaba muy ocupada con una revista y rápido y sigiloso se acercó a la computadora en el escritorio. Seguramente, la secretaria tendría el número de Kaiba. No le costo mucho encontrar la base de datos, pero, adivinen que encontró.

No había ningún Seto Kaiba en la base de datos. No había ningún Seto Kaiba matriculado en la escuela.

Joey miró y miró la pantalla, casi esperando que el contenido cambiara cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-WAAAAA!-

-Joey calma.- Le dijo la secretaria preocupada. Pasando de inmediato a enojada. –¿Qué hacías en mi computador?-

-¿Yo? Nada, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.- Contestó moviendo los brazos algo frenéticamente. La secretaría le alzó una ceja. –A por cierto.- Dijo él, pensando que haría un último intento antes de decirle a sus amigos, aunque tuviera que esperar hasta el final de las clases para eso. –No sabe por qué Kaiba ha estado faltando a clases.-

-Mmm. ¿Kaiba? No recuerdo a ningún Kaiba¿De qué salón es Joey?-

#´´´´´´#

De acuerdo, Joey tenía que admitir que su concepto de 'extraño' había cambiado en los últimos tiempos. Es decir, antes, la idea de un chico de cabello tricolor que afirmará que el collar que llevaba al cuello, viniera con su propia espíritu milenario incluido, le hubiera parecido ridícula, pero como ahora eso era el pan de cada día para él, quedaban muy pocas cosas que a Joey le pudieran parecer extrañas.

Pero esto se salía de los límites.

-¿Cómo que no saben quién es Kaiba!- Gritaba Joey exasperado. Había esperado hasta la salida para hablar con sus amigos, pero ellos no lo estaban ayudando. -¡Kaiba¡Señor soy-superior-a-cualquiera-Kaiba¡El Kaiba que siempre se burla de nuestra amistad, el que me llama perro, el que tiene una fijación por las gabardinas, por los Dragones Ojiazules y que odia a Yugi porque es un pésimo perdedor!-

Pero sus amigos lo seguían viendo con las mismas expresiones perplejas del principio.

Joey comenzó a jalarse los cabellos. "¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" Sí alguien le hubiera dicho "¡Un ser maligno viene por nuestras cabezas!" Joey hubiera dicho "¿De nuevo?" Pero que sus amigos no se acordaran de Kaiba, que Yugi no se acordara de Kaiba...

-¡ARGH, por favor¡Estoy hablando de Kaiba aquí! Estuvo viniendo a la escuela la semana pasada! Organizó un torneo un torneo de Duelo de Monstruos al que fuimos!-

-¿Joey de que...?-

-¡No Me Preguntes De Que Estoy Hablando!-

Los amigos de Yugi se encogieron, preocupados y asustados. Joey estaba histérico, y ellos no sabían cómo calmarlo. Tea intentó acercársele.

-Joey, tranquilízate. Mira, razonemos esto ¿si?- Puso una mano tentativamente sobre el hombro de Joey que pareció calmarse un poco. Estaba respirando agitadamente y su cabello estaba despeinado.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, tratando de encontrar algo que explicara la situación, hasta que de pronto a Tristan se le ocurrió algo. –Oye Joey, cuando hablas de Kaiba¿Te refieres a Kaiba como en Kaiba Corporation?-

Joey sintió un coro de ángeles cantando. -¡Exacto!- ¡por fin! Joey pudo haber besado a Tristan por eso.

Ehhh... pensándolo bien...

-Si, es cierto.-Continuó Tristan tocándose la barbilla y esforzándose por recordar. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, leí en alguna parte que el dueño tenía un hijo como de nuestra edad.-

-¿eh?- ¿Hijo¿cómo que "un hijo como de nuestra edad"?

-¡A sí!- Exclamó Yugi golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra. –¡Ya recuerdo! Él también juega Duelo de Monstruos ¿vedad Joey?-

Joey parpadeó. –Bueno sí, pero...- Pero Yugi no lo dejó terminar, porque de inmediato se volteó hacía la única chica del grupo.

-Tea¿tienes tu revista? La que me mostraste ayer.-

Tea también parpadeó sorprendida, pero rápidamente puso las manos en su mochila para sacar una de esas revistas de adolescentes. -¿Te refieres a ésta Yugi?-

-Aja.- Todos se juntaron alrededor de Yugi mientras éste pasaba las páginas, buscando un artículo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una de las páginas centrales. –Sabía que había escuchado el nombre de Kaiba en algún lado.- Dijo triunfalmente.

Cuando Joey vio la fotografía y leyó el encabezado el alma se le fue al suelo. –Noah Kaiba.- Comenzó a leer Yugi. –Hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba y heredero de la poderosa Kaiba Corporation ganó el campeonato interregional de Duelo de Monstruos. Su padre Gozaburo Kaiba...- Pero Joey no escuchó más allá de eso.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que les quitan el suelo de debajo de los pies? Porque eso era lo que Joey estaba sintiendo.

No había sido el mejor amigo de Seto Kaiba, y Seto Kaiba no era su persona favorita, se llevaban mal, muy mal. Joey lo detestaba, detestaba su actitud, los nombres que le ponía, pero nunca había deseado que el tipo desapareciera. Era extraño, se sentía anormal y además Kaiba no solo era el equivalente a malas noticias. También había creado aquel Disco de Duelos y muchos otros juegos que a Joey le habían gustado y gracias a las muchas veces que habían peleado Joey había mejorado enormemente su técnica. Kaiba avivaba su deseo de mejorar, era como un constante recordatorio de que no podía echarse a dormir en sus laureles si quería llegar a alguna parte y conseguir el éxito.

Pero entonces mientras estaba pensando todas esas cosas recordó algo...

'_Parecía que Kaiba tenía ganas de tirársele encima y ahorcarlo. -No juegues conmigo Wheeler.-_

_-Pues entonces LARGATE si quieres. No, es más, LARGATE de plano, porque yo ¡no te soporto¡Es mas¡desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!-_ '

¡Oh por Dios¿Acaso era su culpa¡Pero no era posible¡De todas las cosas que Joey había pedido en su vida ¿por qué justo las deidades escucharían 'esa' petición!

Miró de nuevo el artículo que Yugi leía y vio la foto impresa. Había que reconocer que el chico en la foto tenía un enorme parecido con el Kaiba que él conocía, excepto que el cabello era verde, las facciones algo diferentes y la pose de niño mimado era más notoria.

Y entonces la verdad le cayó encima como una tracalada de ladrillos golpeándolo dolorosamente en la cabeza. Kaiba de verdad había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¡Kaiba DE VERDAD había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra¡Por eso nadie lo recordaba¡Por eso su Disco de Duelos había desaparecido¡Y Noah y el padre de Noah estaban en su lugar¿Y Mokuba¿Dónde estaba Mokuba?

-¡Cielos Joey no sabía que lo conocías¡Eso es excelente!- Exclamó Tea trayéndose abajo a Joey de un tirón, de vuelta a la tierra donde aterrizó dolorosamente.

-¿eh¿Por-por qué lo dices?- ¡Dios! Estaba tartamudeando. ¿Pero quién en su lugar no estaría un poco asustado? Sólo un poco asustado. Y ahora que lo pensaba¿Por qué solo él recordaba a Kaiba?

-¿Cómo que por qué!- Preguntó Tristan viendo a Joey como preguntándose por su salud mental. -¿Qué acaso no escuchas las noticias? La compañía Kaiba es muy peligrosa Joey.-

-Es cierto.- Acotó Yugi con expresión avergonzada. –No es que quiera sonar convenenciero pero tal y como están las cosas en otros países, su ayuda podría ser útil en el futuro.-

A Joey le costó digerir lo que estaba escuchando. Primero porque acababa de recordar que antes que Kaiba tomara el mando de la compañía, ésta se dedicaba a fabricar armamento de guerra. Segundo porque lo que Yugi acababa de decir significaba que estaba dispuesto a asociarse a alguien solo para obtener el beneficio de su protección lo cual era totalmente anti-Yugi.

"Un momento... el tal Gozaburo tenía un plan para adueñarse del mundo la última vez que lo vi..."

De pronto todo tenía una explicación para él.

_"¡Pero por supuesto, eso es!"_ –Oigan muchachos, acabo de recordar que le tengo que comprar algo a Serenity, y se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir. Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- Y se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo haciendo un gesto de despedida por encima del hombro.

Sus amigos observaron la abrupta partida de su amigo, tan sorprendidos que no atinaron a decirle nada.

-¿Qué le sucede a Joey?- Se pregunto Tristan en voz alta totalmente anonadado.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Tea. –Pero debe de ser grave.-

-Pero si le pasara algo grave, Joey nos lo diría ¿no?- O por lo menos él lo sabría, Joey le contaba absolutamente todo a Tristan.

Yugi también estaba preocupado. –Tal vez sea algo mucho más que grave.-

#´´´´´´#

La razón por la que Joey había salido corriendo hacía Corp, era porque, entre otras cosas Joey Wheeler era una persona impulsiva. El no quería pensar que era el culpable de que Kaiba hubiera desaparecido sin dejar siquiera el rastro de su recuerdo. Una persona simplemente no desaparece en la nada porque simplemente ¿quien tendría el poder para hacer algo así? No podían haber sido sus palabras, porque entonces ¿por qué no cumplían las otras cosas que pedía? Además el no lo había deseado de corazón. Detestaba a Kaiba, pero el tipo también tenía cosas buenas. Su hermano era una de ellas. La relación que Kaiba tenía con Mokuba tenía mucho parecido a la que él mismo tenía con Serenity y ese era uno de los puntos que admiraba en Kaiba. Uno de los muy pocos puntos que admiraba en Kaiba.

El caso es que, por alguna razón, el era el único que recordaba a Kaiba y aunque la idea no era de su agrado, tenía que buscar que había sido de su vida. Así que tenía dos motivos para ir a Kaiba Corp. Ver con sus propios ojos a Noah Kaiba, y tratar de averiguar que demonios había sucedido. Luego tenía que encontrar a Mokuba y saber si estaba bien.

Joey casi esperaba llegar a Kaiba Corp para encontrarse con el ojiazul y había que decir, que aunque Kaiba lo echara a patadas, Joey estaría feliz de verlo.

Lo malo era, y Joey no lo sabía, es que se iba a arrepentir y mucho de haber seguido aquel impulso.

#´´´´´´#

Notas de Autor:

Y si están interesados en seguir la historia, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la brillante teoría de Joey con respecto a la desaparición de Kaiba y encontraremos a Mokuba. Y si la pregunta es ¿Dónde está Kaiba? La respuesta es: lo verán en el capítulo que sigue al siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Vaya, por fin he podido escribirlo! Me he demorado exactamente... cinco horas para escribir esto. ¿por qué siempre lo tengo que hacer a la apurada? Es un poco frustrante no poder dedicarle más tiempo a esto de la escritura. Si pudiera, revisaría y revisaría esto hasta que quedara sin un solo error, con más emoción, mejor escrito...

Pero bueno, no vale de nada llorar.

Por otro lado, tengo algo que decir que seguro deben haber notado. He cometido un terrible error de lógica. En el capítulo anterior hice a Joey asumir basado en nada, que Kaiba era el único que había desaparecido. He tratado de arreglarlo pero...

No puedo cambiar lo escrito, pero prometo solemnemente que tendré más cuidado.

Por eso, dobles agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y triples agradecimientos para todos los que han leído éste capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

**Kaede Sakuragi: **Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Y lo digo de verdad, me alegra que te gustara. Y ¿verdad que son buenas mis técnicas de Marketing? Gracias por leer!

**AGUILA FANEL: **Jajaja! ¡Perro sin dueño! Esa si que es buena. Menos mal que Joey no lee los reviews, jajaja! Y no sientas pena por el... aún, porque todavía le falta un trecho de viaje en el largo camino de la culpa... Ja! Gracias por leer!

**darky2306: **Hey! You liked it? Thanks a lot! And by the way, how is that you read the story if it's written in spanish? You must be very well versed in panish then. I like kaiba a lot, because he is such a not-nice character. Still I like Joey too, and for now i'm focusing more in him, for now... Thanks for reading, and here is another chapter!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Te deje intrigada? Muy bien! Eso significa que estoy cumpliendo con mi objetivo. De verdad piensas que no estoy escribiendo tan mal a Jounouchi? Eso es un alivio. Estoy intentando (con énfasis en intentado) hacer de esto una historia interesante, pero de todos modos, creo que vas a poder leer tranquila. Ha, y muchas gracias por leer!

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Whoa! Tu si que eres una super fan de Kaiba. Pero no en serio, no te preocupes, el esta bien... o no tanto (jejeje). Ya lo veras la próxima semana. Porque sí, la idea era hacer actualizaciones cada semana, pero tengo que esperar a tener una tarde o una mañana libre para sentarme frente a la computadora, y eso ocurre muy rara vez. Pero como no quiero que mueras, tratare de apresurarme. No, en serio, gracias por leer y por tu comentario, de verdad que me ha dado mas ganas de escribir!

**Sabrina: **Oh, que buena que te gusta la historia! Y ya ves no me demoré tanto. Pero con tantos animos que me dan, voy a tratar de demorarme menos

**Marisa:** Nah, no le hecho nada _muy_ malo a Kaiba. El que la va a pasar negra es Joey Pero no desesperes, todo se resolverá muy pronto. Estoy contenta de que te guste la historia. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Lady Amaltea: **Er, creo que me vas a matar por éste capitulo, porque la verdad que no resuelvo nada aun, pero no te preocupes, solo una semana mas para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Pero lo cierto es que estoy muy feliz de haber picado tanto tu curiosidad. Y... creo saber cual es tu teoría sobre porque solo Joey recuerda a Kaiba, pero no puedo decir si estas en los cierto o no. (Soy mala verdad?) ¡Gracias por leer!

**DarkNight:** Ja, pues no! Si tenia esperanzas de que siguieras leyendo. Lo que si no esperaba es que me dejaras otro review. De verdad crees que mejoro en mi caracterización? Espero que mi historia te siga gustando. Y muchas gracias por leer.

**Rei Dark Angel:** No hay problema, lo continuare tan pronto como pueda. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto, solo espero que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por leer!

Y ahora si, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**IIIra Parte: De cuando la vida de Joey se fue por la borda.**

Una persona simplemente no desaparece en la nada. Una persona simplemente no se va sin dejar su recuerdo siquiera, y las cosas en el mundo no cambian de un día para el otro haciendo parecer que esa persona jamás existió. Era como para cuestionar tu propia cordura cuando descubres que no sólo la gente de la escuela te estaba mintiendo diciéndote que no se acordaban de una persona con la que habías hablado apenas una semana atrás; sino que de verdad, ésta persona ha desaparecido y es más, es como si nunca hubiese existido.

Joey solo había estado una única y solitaria vez en el edificio de Kaiba y eso había sido por invitación de Mokuba. Incluso Mokuba les había dado su número telefónico para que lo buscaran si lo necesitaban y les había dicho en donde podían buscarlo en la empresa si era necesario. Pues bien, ahora era necesario. Pero el edificio de Kaiba ya no era el edificio de Kaiba. Mas bien el lugar parecía la Casa Blanca o el Pentágono o hasta una base militar si se tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de resguardo en la entrada. Era un poco obvio que allí no se dedicaban a fabricar Discos de Duelo o videojuegos; a menos que te imaginaras a Gozaburo Kaiba "jugando" a la guerra como si fuera Star Craft, con la única diferencia que los tanques eran reales y... también las muertes eran reales.

Así como también era muy obvio que no iba a encontrar allí adentro ni a Kaiba ni a Mokuba.

Y por primera vez veía a Kaiba bajo una luz diferente ¿saben? El que Kaiba hubiera transformado tan horroroso lugar como era el Kaiba Corp en el que estaba parado, en un lugar donde se fabricaran juegos, era definitivamente algo bueno.

Su pregunta de qué había pasado, sin embargo, estuvo resuelta desde el mismo momento en que Joey fue capaz de aceptar que todas aquellas rarezas estaban ocurriendo de verdad. Era muy obvio. La última vez que había visto a Noah Kaiba y a su padre, éste último tenía un maléfico plan para adueñarse del mundo y el único obstáculo que se interponía era Seto Kaiba. Entonces, si Kaiba no estaba y Noah y su padre sí, era porque de alguna manera ellos habían logrado sacar a Kaiba del camino, y a Mokuba de pasada, porque el chibi era el mejor aliado de Kaiba. Aunque no estaba seguro en decir que habían sido 'ellos'. Tal vez sólo había sido el padre de Noah, ya que Noah llegó a arrepentirse de sus maldades y a pedir perdón.

¿Pero qué habían hecho exactamente con Kaiba? ¿Y que había sido de Mokuba, dónde estaban ellos? Porque una cosa era que todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado repentinamente de Kaiba y otra muy diferente que simplemente se vaporizara en el aire. Él tenía que estar en algún lado. ¿Y cómo diablos habían logrado que todos se olvidaran de Kaiba? Porque eso era difícil. Kaiba era famoso, pero ni su club de fans en la escuela lo recordaba (y Joey había preguntado). ¿Y por qué sólo él, de entre todas las personas lo recordaba? ¿Y dónde estaba Mokuba? (Porque seguramente él no había pasado el mismo destino de su hermano, ¿verdad?)

Argh! Preguntas, preguntas! Y lo que Joey necesitaba eran respuestas. Nadie le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera la capa de héroe, pero él era el único que sabía de Kaiba y al parecer también era el único que recordaba el episodio con Noah y que su padre estaba planeando adueñarse del mundo para convertirlo en su propia versión virtual, donde él sería el amo y señor.

Ahora bien, Joey era impulsivo, pero no tonto. Aunque Kaiba no estaría de acuerdo con eso, no se necesitaba un Einstein para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era entrar a aquel edificio. Que tal si Noah o su padre lo veían. Tal vez ellos pensaban que Joey no recordaba tampoco. Y quedaba la posibilidad de que Noah estuviera de su lado, y que mejor lugar para buscar respuestas. Solo que ¿Cómo iba a entrar a un lugar tan bien resguardado sin verse sospechoso?

-¿Un trabajo de investigación escolar?- Repitió la secretaria que estaba frente a Joey, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alzando una ceja elegantemente, como para dejar bien en claro junto con su tono de voz que Joey no era bienvenido.

Éste se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza nerviosamente. –Jajaja, sí. Es increíble ¿verdad? Los maestros ya no nos enseñan nada, sólo nos dejan trabajos de investigación y luego nos ponen la nota...- Lo del trabajo de investigación era la primer idea creíble que se le había ocurrido, o eso pensaba él, porque todos los guardias le habían alzado una ceja al escuchar su excusa aunque lo dejaron pasar después.

La secretaria frunció el ceño. -¿Y viniste hasta aquí, una fábrica de armamento, sin tener una cita previa, sin tener un asunto importante que tratar, sin tener siquiera un documento de identidad, sólo para completar un trabajo de investigación?-

-Pues... sí.- Respondió tímidamente y la secretaria frunció más el ceño. Pensando rápido Joey continuó. –Ya sabe como es cuando uno quiere conseguir las calificaciones más altas, no encontré nada en los libros y...- Si claro como si los hubiera tocado siquiera. –el Internet, ya sabe cómo es, se dicen tantas cosas que...- Y parece que con eso había tocado un nervio sensible.

-Muy cierto, muy, muy cierto.- Dijo la secretaria sacudiendo la cabeza. –Eso del Internet...- La palabra Internet la dijo con sumo desagrado. –...es una reverenda tontería. Cuando yo empecé a trabajar como secretaria todo era más ordenado. Uno enviaba una carta, lacrada y sellada y nadie podía meter la nariz en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Ahora? Eso de los correos electrónicos es una porquería, hasta mi nieto de diez años se anda leyendo la correspondencia de los demás; con eso de que es un jamer... jaber...-

-¿Hacker?-

-Eso. ¡Y uno puede leer prácticamente cualquier cosa en el Internet! Todos esos rumores del señor Kaiba que andan por ahí...- ¡Aja! –Las cosas horribles que se dicen, cuando el señor Kaiba no es más que una persona interesada en el progreso y en el futuro de las naciones...-

Joey resistió hacer un gesto desagradable. Al borrar las memorias de la existencia de Kaiba, ¿Con que demonios había llenado el lunático de Gozaburo los espacios en blanco? -¿Lo ve?- Joey interrumpió antes que la señora se dejara llevar. –Uno no puede confiar en la información que anda por ahí...-

La secretaria parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia él. –Por supuesto, tienes razón errr...-

-Joey. Joey Wheeler.- Joey le ofreció su sonrisa más carismática.

-Tienes razón Joey.- Continuó ella y todavía mejor, le estaba sonriendo. –Y me alegra mucho que todavía queden jovencitos cómo tú tan dedicados a sus estudios.- Joey se felicito mentalmente. "Ja! No hay duda de que soy el mejor" Definitivamente, o se metía de actor o de detective. –Creo que puedo prestarte un par de cosas que podrán ayudarte.- Entonces la secretaria volteó y llamó a una chica más joven que no se hallaba muy lejos. -¡Oye, Alice. Cúbreme por un momento!- Le llamó y se levantó de su silla mientras la chica se acercaba.

-Tu ven conmigo.- Le dijo a Joey mientras le colocaba una etiqueta en la ropa que decía "Visitante". Luego lo guío por unos corredores que Joey trató de memorizar aunque el lugar era enorme. La verdad, Joey no sabía que más hacer. Ya estaba dentro, pero no tenía idea que es lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. ¿Buscar a Noah talvez? O talvez lo mejor sería seguir a... uhm...

-Disculpe, no me ha dicho su nombre.- La secretaria le sonrió volteando por encima del hombro.

-Ah, pero que joven tan educado. Soy la señora Norick. Y parece que ya llegamos.- La Sra. Norick se había detenido frente a una puerta en un corredor vació. Todavía estaban en el primer piso, pero habían caminado bastante. –Ésta es una pequeña biblioteca particular que tenemos en la empresa.- Explicó ella abriendo la puerta. –Por supuesto, no se compara a la que tiene el señor Kaiba en su oficina, pero es muy útil sobretodo para los asuntos legales. Pero también tenemos algunas publicaciones hechas por la empresa para el personal interno que estoy segura te serán muy útiles.- La habitación no era muy grande y sus paredes estaban cubiertos de libreros con algunos escritorios en el medio. Joey se sentó en uno mientras la Sra. Norick merodeaba por entre los libros musitando para sí, buscando entre los libros los indicados para Joey. Mientras tanto la mente del rubio viajaba a velocidades vertiginosas. Era un poco inevitable sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si Kaiba estaba atrapado en un mundo virtual, cómo la última vez? ¿Qué tal si estaba allí mismo en la empresa, siendo prisionero de su padrastro?

Tal vez los pensamientos de Joey sí tenían algún poder, porque mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta se abrió y al ver quien era Joey pegó un gritó. –WAAA! ¡Noah y el Lunático!-

Gozaburo Kaiba y su hijo miraron a Joey obviamente preguntándose quién era la sabandija y qué estaba haciendo allí, cuando la secretaria apareció para salvar el día.

-¡Ah, señor Kaiba, joven Kaiba!- Saludo ella sonriente. –Que suerte que hayan bajado. Este es Joey Wheeler, que ha venido hasta aquí para recolectar datos para un proyecto escolar. ¿No le parece que es un joven dedicado?-

-Sí, claro.- Respondió Gozaburo que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Ambos miraron con desprecio y desdén la figura del rubio y luego ambos y al mismo tiempo voltearon hacía la secretaria, como si estuvieran demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por pequeñeces cómo Joey y los motivos de su presencia. –Miriam.- Habló Gozaburo. –Ya que estás aquí, quiero que busques algunos libros para mi hijo.-

-Oh por supuesto Señor Kaiba.- Respondió ella, dándole apresuradamente los libros que le había buscado a Joey. –Dígame en que puedo servirle joven Kaiba.- Gozaburo envió a su hijo hacía la Sra. Norick con una palmada en el hombro y luego mientras éste le hablaba a la secretaria y se sentaba, en un escritorio bien alejado del de Joey por cierto, se dio la media vuelta y salió sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Joey.

Joey quedó... desconcertado. Y eso que el creía que nada más podría sorprenderlo. Es decir, no esperaba un comité de bienvenida, pero tampoco esa completa, total y absoluta indiferencia. ¿Qué ahora le iban a decir que ni Gozaburo ni Noah lo recordaban a él? O tal vez estaban muy seguros que Joey no sabía nada. ¿Y Noah, estaba del lado de su padre? ¿Y cómo habían logrado salir Gozaburo y Noah del mundo virtual, y con sus propios cuerpos? O tal vez... Joey recordaba que Mokuba en el viaje de regreso del mundo virtual, había mencionado algo sobre unos androides...

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver a trabajar.- Dijo en voz alta la secretaria. Dejando a Noah con sus libros. –Pero volveré en una media hora Joey. Si encuentras algo que te interese en esos libros, me lo dices y podrás sacar copias.-

-Si gracias.- Respondió Joey algo ausente, revisando por primera vez lo que la Sra. Norick le había dado. "Leasnig", "La nueva Historia de las Naciones" "Gozaburo kaiba, una luz en la Oscuridad", "Un paso hacía el desarrollo" y "Biografía de Gozaburo Kaiba" Todas, incluso la biografía, escrito por el mismísimo Gozaburo Kaiba. ¿Qué diablos era toda esa basura?

¿Y cómo había Gozaburo escrito todo eso en menos de una semana? Aunque las fechas en los libros eran de uno o dos años atrás, pero eso obviamente era falso.

Miró a Noah trabajar ignorándolo olímpicamente y pensó que tal vez podría acercársele y tantear el terreno a ver si tenía en el un aliado o no.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba.- Comentó casualmente cruzando rápidamente la distancia entre los escritorios, todavía con un libro en la mano.

Noah levantó la cabeza con molestia. El parecido con Kaiba era increíble... –Mira, no sé cómo lograste entrar, pero si no quieres que te eche a patadas, no me hables.-

-Vaya, que carácter.- Lo peor era que Noah no le había dirigido ni una mirada de reconocimiento. Joey trató de pensar en algo más que decir, mientras le echaba una mirada a los libros de Noah, que solo eran aburridas cosas de matemáticas. Sólo que sus manos de mantequilla le dieron un mal golpe al libro que para su mala suerte era muy viejo y estaba deshojado y las hojas se desparramaron por todos lados para el enojo de Noah, que gruñendo se levantó enojado dándole un golpe a la mesa. -¡Suficiente! ¡Te vas!-

A Joey no se le movió ni un cabello ante el grito de Noah. Francamente el chico más parecía un niño mimado que otra cosa. –Oye tranquilo. Yo lo recogeré, ¿de acuerdo?- Joey reunió todas las hojas desordenadamente en el empaste, solo para que Noah se lo quitara de un jalón de las manos. –Espera, yo lo ordenaré.- Se quejó Joey quitándole el libro a Noah de otro jalón, olvidando que supuestamente Noah era una persona importante. Pero algo increíble ocurrió al quitarle el libro a Noah. Una de las hojas del libro le hicieron a Noah un corte muy pequeño en el dedo con el pequeño detalle que no salió ni una gota de sangre. Joey no pudo evitar notar esto, ni el echo de que más bien parecía haber una quemadora en el papel, cómo cuando uno mete un papel a un enchufe y salta una pequeña chispa.

Joey abrió la boca impresionado. Descartando el libro deshojado, tomó el dedo índice de Noah y llevándolo a la altura de sus ojos, examinándolo más detenidamente, notando que parecía y se sentía como piel real, excepto que con ese corte era un poco obvio que había circuitos debajo. Entonces si se trataba de un androide...

Un ruido repentino le recordó a Joey que Noah _también_ estaba allí y mirándolo con una expresión... ¿asustada? No, definitivamente enojada y furiosa. Sin decir una palabra Noah empujó, con una fuerza que definitivamente no era natural, a Joey hasta hacer golpear su espalda con una mesa. -¡Ow! ¡oye, qué te pasa!- Pero igual sin decir una palabra Noah salió corriendo de la habitación y cerrándola con llave... por fuera.

-¿Pero que...?- Sintiendo algo de miedo se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia la puerta y probó la manija. Estaba inevitablemente cerrada. -¡No puede ser!- Comenzó a mover la manija desesperadamente, pataleando con ella, jalándola y volteándola con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente ya desesperado le dio una enorme patada a la puerta sintiendo al hacerlo un ligero 'click'.

Al parecer no estaba tan de mala suerte. Cogió uno de los libros y luego abrió la puerta para poder salir corriendo. Lo mejor era no quedarse allí ni un momento más. Probablemente Kaiba no estaría en el edificio y al parecer no podría contar con que Noah lo ayudara.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y siguió corriendo a lo largo de todo el pasillo, donde afortunadamente no había nadie. Sólo logró dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando sintió la explosión. El ruido fue ensordecedor, y las ondas de choque llegaron hasta Joey que cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los gritos desesperados de las personas a su alrededor. Incluso algunos trozos de concreto le cayeron encima a Joey. El brillo del fuego iluminó el rostro de Joey. Al levantar la cabeza vio que no quedaban más que las columnas y trozos de pared de la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

¡Por Dios! ¿No era eso un poco drástico? ¡El había estado en esa habitación minutos atrás! ¡Pudo haber muerto! Que seguramente era la intención de Noah.

Vio acercarse a la secretaria Miriam y abrió los ojos enormemente. No por ella, sino por el escuadrón de hombres armados que venían detrás de ella y por Noah que venía con ellos viéndolo sorprendido al principio y luego gritando –¡Él es culpable! ¡Arréstenlo!-

"¡No, esto no me puede estar pasando!" Si antes tenía miedo, ahora sentía pánico. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar en si eso estaba pasando o no. Esos guardias se veían muy reales y no había otra opción más que levantarse del suelo como pudiera, y correr.

#´´´´´´#

-Gracias Yugi.- Joey recibió el pequeño tazón de sopa que le ofrecía su amigo con infinita gratitud. Era casi imposible pensar que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya casi anochecía.

Joey había querido ir a casa, pero ¿qué iba a decir? "Hola papá, ¿qué hay de cenar? A por cierto si tocan el timbre y preguntan por mi, diles que no estoy. No, es sólo que la policía me busca por hacer volar un edificio, no te preocupes." Si claro. Así que había ido con Yugi.

Al principio Yugi se había sorprendido de ver a Joey en su puerta. Todavía con la ropa del uniforme y con ésta rasgada y sucia. Daba la impresión que a Joey le había pasado un camión por encima. Después de que tomara una ducha y de prestarle ropa, Joey le había explicado que no podía quedarse mucho y que necesitaba su ayuda y luego le había contado, tooodo lo que había ocurrido y pues, Yugi estaba teniendo problemas en digerir todo lo que Joey le había dicho.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a Joey todavía pestañeando con la cabeza en las nubes y Joey dejó de comer, o mejor dicho de engullir, su plato de sopa para mirarlo. –No me crees ¿verdad Yugi?-

-¿eh?- Yugi volvió de donde sea que hubiera estado su cabeza y miró a su amigo. Cuando vio su rostro triste trató de sonreírle. –No. Por supuesto que te creo Joey. Con todas las cosas extrañas que nos han pasado antes...-

-Pero ésta se lleva el premio ¿no?-

Yugi sonrió más ampliamente. –No pienso que estés loco si eso es lo que crees.-

Joey se sintió muy poco aliviado. –Es que yo estoy empezando a creer que estoy loco. O que estoy metiendo con algo muy grande para mi. ¡Mira nada más, la policía me está buscando! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Ellos habían visto hacía un momento un aviso por la televisión donde se hablaba de Joey y donde decían que la policía lo buscaba por implantar una bomba en el edificio de Kaiba Corp. -¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera imaginado algo así!- Suspiró desanimado.

-En realidad Joey, eso es lo que me preocupa. La policía te está buscando y...-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Yugi! Yo no hice nada, ya te lo dije; pero si dejo que me atrapen probablemente ni siquiera viva para contarlo. ¡Tu no conoces a Noah Kaiba! ¡Planeaba hacerme volar en pedazos sólo porque lo vi cortarse el dedo!-

Yugi se mordió el labio nervioso. Cierto, aquel tipo Noah, era bien sabido era una persona peligroso. Pero era como si Joey no lo supiera. –Joey, no sé que hacer. No sé cómo ayudarte.- Dijo en un tono lastimero.

-Yo tampoco sé que hacer. Y jamás pensé que diría esto, pero desearía que Kaiba volviera.- Ambos se sentaron allí en silencio por un momento. Joey bastante drenado por todo. Incluso la sensación de estar en la Dimensión Desconocida comenzaba a desvanecerse. ¿En qué se había ido a meter? ¡Nunca debió de haber ido al edificio de Kaiba! ¿Y qué ocurriría si simplemente dejaba las cosas como estaban y seguía con su vida?

-Ahora que recuerdo, Yugi. Tu no recuerdas a Kaiba, pero ¿Recuerdas a Mokuba?-

-¿A quién?-

-No, veo que tampoco lo recuerdas.- Dijo Joey de nuevo abatido.

Pero Yugi parecía estar reflexionando mucho sobre algo. –Es que es muy extraño, ¿no Joey?- Joey lo miró confundido. –Es decir, yo he sabido de la existencia de Kaiba Corp. y de Gozaburo Kaiba toda mi vida. Incluso lo vi en las noticias la semana pasada.-

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que de alguna manera Kaiba modificó sus memorias.-

-¿Pero cómo pudo haber hecho algo así?-

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió Joey con notas desesperadas en la voz. Se echó en el sofá molestó porque sus ideas seguían caminando en círculos. –Tal vez de la misma manera en que planea llevar a cabo su idea sobre la virtualización mundial.-

Yugi quiso preguntar algo más, cuando de pronto escucharon una sirena a lo lejos. De inmediato ambos se tensaron. No pasó ni un segundo, antes de que Joey estuviera de pie, y se pusiera la chaqueta que Yugi le había prestado.

-Yugi, muchas gracias por todo peor tengo que irme.- Yugi iba a abrir la boca para decirle que no lo hiciera, pero, de verdad confiaba en su amigo y si algo, sus quejas no ayudarían en nada.

Asintió. Puedes ir por el techo, las casas aquí tienen lavanderías en lo alto, podrás irte sin que te vean. Joey vio a Yugi un poco sorprendido y también agradecido. –Oye, Yugi. De verdad muchas gracias.-

Lamentablemente no había tiempo para despedidas largas y pronto Joey estuvo trepando a la ventana del cuarto de Yugi para irse.

-¡Joey, espera!- Joey miró a Yugi con medio cuerpo afuera, cuando lo vio dirigirse a su armario y sacar una caja y de la caja un manojo de billetes.

-¡Olvídalo Yugi!- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero Joey! ¡no tienes a donde ir y...!-

-Tranquilo.- Le dijo Joey con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora. –Por supuesto que tengo a donde ir, tu no te preocupes.-

Era en esos momentos cuando venía a la mano haber estado en una pandilla en épocas anteriores. Las pandillas siempre tenían escondrijos y era seguro que por lo menos estaría vacío.

#´´´´´´#

A la mañana siguiente Joey amaneció todo adolorido. Había olvidado lo incómodo que era dormir en lugares como esos. El lugar era una casa de dos pisos en ruinas muy cerca del muelle.

Joey salió de allí, pensando que necesitaba con urgencia una buena ducha, un buen desayuno y un buen plan. Porque no tenía idea de que es lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzaría con el desayuno que era lo más urgente. Tenía todavía un par de billetes en el bolsillo y se puso a contarlos mientras caminaba. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a las escasas personas que caminaban por allí en varias direcciones. Fue entonces que le pareció ver a un niño como de doce años de cabellera larga y negra cargando una caja muy grande.

¡¿Qué! ¡¿Un niño como de doce años de cabellera larga y negra!

-¡¡Mokuba!- Joey volteó y comenzó a correr detrás del niño llamándolo. -¡Oye Mokuba!- el chico volteó cuando escuchó su nombre y Joey sonrió ampliamente sintiendo que por fin el cielo había escuchado sus plegarias. ¡Mokuba estaba bien! ¡Estaba libre! ¡Cielos, incluso tal vez, él podría explicarle que estaba pasando!

Llegó casi sin aliento junto a Mokuba, sonriendo cómo un maniático, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para respirar. -¡Cielos... Mokuba... es... tan bueno verte!-

El niño lo miró confundido y un poco a la defensiva. –Disculpe, ¿Nos conocemos?-

Oh genial.

#´´´´´´#

De nuevo digo, para los interesados, Kaiba volverá, para el siguiente episodio. Y, para el episodio que sigue al siguiente tendrán una explicación de qué es lo que está pasando. Sé que es algo que nadie se está esperando, sin embargo, no será hasta el final que no sabran cual es mi verdadero objetivo. Y sí, voy a torcer y a torcer esta historia, pero afortunadamente no va a ser muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Por poco y no entrego éste capítulo. No en serio, me he sentido tan enferma estos días que estuve a punto de abandonar, pero eso no hubiera sido legal e mi parte. Así que entrego esto tarde, a la apurada (para variar) y todavía peor escrito que los anteriores.

Qué puedo decir realmente más que gracias por su paciencia, gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, y gracias para los que estén dispuestos a leer éste.

Cómo siempre agradecimientos especiales a los que me han dejado reviews.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** ¡Cielos! Yo también espero que aún sigas con vida. En serio no fue mi intención hacerte eso. Además¡Mira! Seto ya está en la escena y no se va a ir de nuevo, lo prometo. Mas bien, gracias por tomarle tanta importancia a la historia. Espero que te siga gustando. Y gracias por leer!

**Kaede Sakuragi:**¡Que bueno que te pareciera tan divertido! Sobretodo porque la idea original fue hacer una comedia, pero no me resultó y al final cambie el género de toda la historia. Es que no puedo escribir algo gracioso ni para salvar mi vida. También me alegra que te guste la historia hasta ahora. Cuando me recupere de mi amigdalitis tendré más fuerzas para escribir. Ah y gracias por leer!

**Marisa:** De verdad te gustó el capitulo? Estoy tratando de mantener la emoción, pero desafortunadamente para mi, pero afortunadamente para ustedes ya casi llega el momento de las explicaciones y se que es algo que nadie se imagina. Espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste, y con respecto a los queridos hermanos Kaiba, no te preocupes, que en realidad ellos están bien. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Miguel:** Querido Miguel, has acertado en una y solo una de tus afirmaciones... pero no te voy a decir cual. (jojojo) Pero de que has acertado has acertado. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia¿Te la leíste de un tirón? Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo ávidos lectores del otro lado de la pantalla. Lamentablemente la calidad de mi escritura no es regular y tampoco es tan cierto eso de que respeto la historia original de Yu gi Oh, ya que se supone que esto va después de Ciudad Batallas y después de ciudad Batallas Kaiba se va a América, en cambio aquí Kaiba sigue yendo a la escuela con los demás. Pero aparte de eso, espero estar haciendo la historia lo mas interesante que pueda. Ah y con respecto a tu pregunta del principio, creo que puedes leer tranquilo. ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia, me has dado mucho animo!

**Lady Amaltea: **Joey esta hasta el cuello de problemas. Y se le vienen mas. ¡Y ahora si vemos a Seto! Aunque yo hubiese querido que el capitulo quedara mas emocionante. Y sí, veras que es muy bueno que Joey se haya encontrado a Mokuba. Siendo el hermano, era realmente el único que podia ayudar al pobre rubio. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Indira:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Me das ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Espero para la próxima no demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones, y aunque me demore siempre habrá una por cada semana. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**DarkNight: **¡Vaya me has enviado otro review! Parece que te ha gustado la historia. ¿Voy mejorando? Yo esperaba que si, pero éste capítulo lo he escrito entre toses y dolor y no se creo que me he comido varios detalles. Y si, a Joey se le vienen muchos problemas, y no, ya veras despues porque Mokuba no esta con su hermano. (jejeje) Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias!

Y ahora si, vamos con el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**IVta Parte: De cuando ocurrió algo que Joey creía imposible; se alegró de ver a Kaiba.**

-Disculpe¿Nos conocemos?-

¿Alguna vez se han sentido como un globo desinflado¿no¿Nunca has sentido como que estás corriendo y corriendo en una pesadilla, buscando una salida, y luego cuando la encuentras y llegas a ella, se cierra en tu cara?

Joey quiso gritar: "¡Sí¡Por supuesto que nos conocemos¿qué no lo recuerdas?" Pero no lo hizo porque, bueno, era evidente que Mokuba no lo recordaba.

Por supuesto que estaba aliviado de ver a Mokuba y de saber que estaba bien y que lo que fuera que le había pasado a su hermano Kaiba no le había pasado a él. Pero Mokuba no lo recordaba y eso lo hacía sentir entre muchas cosas... triste.

-Err... Pues... supongo que no. Pero sí conozco a tu hermano.- El muchacho ya lo había estado mirando con recelo, pero ahora definitivamente Joey notó cómo se alejaba imperceptiblemente hacía atrás. Parecía que a este chico le advertían constantemente de los peligros de hablar con extraños. Era increíble pensar que ahora Joey era un extraño para Mokuba.

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo hermanos. Se debe haber equivocado de persona.- Su miedo se hizo casi palpable cuando Joey intentó acercarse con un gesto amigable.

-¿Estás seguro?- Después de todo, Mokuba podría estar intentando encubrir a su hermano. –Yo conozco a un chico que se llama... Seto. Es alto y tiene un hermano que se llama Mokuba y es igual a ti...- Pero por cada paso que daba hacía adelante, Mokuba daba uno hacía atrás, cada vez más y más asustado, hasta que finalmente salió corriendo.

-¡No se de qué me habla!- Fue lo que alcanzó a gritar antes de darse la vuelta.

Muy bien, había ocurrido algo que Joey creía imposible. Estaba todavía MAS sorprendido y confundido que antes.

#´´´´´´#

Joey despertó varías horas mas tarde en el mismo refugio en el que había dormido la noche anterior. Sacó el reloj de pulsera de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que había dormido tanto que ya casi era hora de salida en la escuela. O sea que era el momento perfecto para su almuerzo, que ese día consistiría en un sándwich porque no le alcanzaba para más.

Intentó verse decente antes de salir a la luz del día, pero era un caso perdido. De todos modos el señor que le vendió el sándwich ni lo miró siquiera. Es solo que no quería tener tanta pinta de acechador, sobretodo ahora que el título le quedaba de perilla.

Estaba siguiendo a Mokuba porque, bueno, Joey realmente no sabía qué más podía hacer. Además tal vez Kaiba no era su mejor amigo pero sí había una cosa de la que estaba seguro; para Kaiba lo más valioso en todo el mundo era su hermano y haría simplemente lo que fuera por él. Quizá por eso Joey tenía la extraña seguridad de que si se quedaba con Mokuba, tal vez podría encontrar a Kaiba.

Pero lo que había visto hasta el momento no había sido nada bueno.

Lo había seguido desde poco después que Mokuba saliera corriendo, sintiéndose bastante ridículo por cierto de estar siguiendo a un niño de doce años, y había descubierto que Mokuba tenía un trabajo que consistía en comprar los víveres del día para un restaurante, además de hacer otros pequeños encargos.

Joey sabía por experiencia propia lo pesado que podía llegar a ser tener un trabajo antes de la escuela. Lo que lo sorprendió definitivamente fue saber que Mokuba no solo trabajaba en aquel restaurante, sino que también vivía allí. Tratando de parecer lo menos sospechoso posible les había preguntado a los dueños y ellos le contaron que después de huir del orfanato le habían permitido a Mokuba vivir allí a cambio de trabajo. La rara actitud de Mokuba quedó explicada cuando ellos le dijeron que supuestamente Mokuba tenía que tener mucho cuidado si no quería que lo encontraran los del orfanato. También era bastante obvio que si eso sucedía los dueños del restaurante no lo ayudarían porque no querían tener problemas. Joey se preguntó que tan malo podía ser aquel lugar para que Mokuba saliera huyendo.

En realidad nunca lo había analizado. Obviamente si Gozaburo Kaiba era el 'padre adoptivo' de Mokuba y su hermano, eso significaba que ellos eran huérfanos. El había sido separado de su madre y su hermana cuando eran pequeños, pero ¿cómo se sentiría no tener a nadie? ni un padre, ni una madre, nadie. Y por la manera en que se comportaba Kaiba... Mejor no pensaba en eso. Estaba empezando a simpatizar con el tipo y eso no podía ser bueno, ni normal. Aunque era gracioso que solo pudiera congeniar con Kaiba estando éste ausente.

Escuchó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, vagamente recordando que tenía que salir de aquel atolladero si quería recuperar su vida normal, y se decidió a cruzar la calle hacía la escuela. Suficiente de andarse escondiendo como si fuera a cometer un rapto, tal vez ahora podría intentar una conversación decente con Mokuba, allí donde supuestamente estaría seguro con tantas personas alrededor, aunque no tenía idea de que es lo que le iba a preguntar ya que Mokuba no recordaba nada de su hermano, ni de su vida como un Kaiba. Cualquier cosa serviría realmente, estaba desesperado.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que sonara la campana cuando lo vio salir, corriendo, su maletín en una mano, mirando hacía atrás de vez en cuando.

Joey conocía esa expresión: 'Presa huyendo del cazador', y antes de que Joey pudiera dar un paso hacía el chico, vio salir a los cazadores, tres niños de doce años superdesarrollados con caras de matones entrenados. Mokuba estaba en problemas.

Joey ni se dio la molestia de seguirlos, más bien, dio la vuelta y sonriendo como loco fue por el otro lado a donde sabía que acorralarían a Mokuba: el callejón más cercano. Él se sabía todas las tácticas de los matones, ya que alguna vez había sido uno, y no le fue nada difícil ubicar el lugar ya que su instinto le señalaba el camino perfectamente.

Llegó justo cuando los tres chicos tenían acorralado a Mokuba contra una pared. -...muy descortés de tu parte salir corriendo de esa manera.- Decía el mas alto, en tonos sarcásticos y superiores, sosteniendo al pobre Mokuba de las solapas del uniforme.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que teníamos negocios pendientes?-

-¡Pero si yo no tengo dinero!- Sonó la voz asustada de Mokuba.

-Si claro, es la misma excusa que nos dan todo el tiempo.-

-Oigan¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?- Intervino Joey, ajustándose la capa de superhéroe al llegar.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Preguntó el más grande volteando a verlo.

-Suéltalo.-

-Mira amigo, quién quiera que seas, esto no es asunto tuyo, el chico nos debe dinero.-

-¡No es cierto, yo no les debo nada!- Gritó Mokuba tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro chico.

-Tu cállate.-

-¡Miren ya me cansaron, suéltenlo de una vez o si no...!-

-¡O si no qué!- Contestó el chico más grande soltando a Mokuba para enfrentar a Joey. Fue uno de sus compañeros quien le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarlo. -Mira, mejor dejémoslo así.- Le dijo a su compañero mientras miraba a Joey de arriba abajo. –podemos cobrarle al chico mañana. Estamos muy cerca de la escuela, y si hacemos mucho escándalo vendrá un maestro.-

-No le tengo miedo a los maestros.- Contestó el chico más grande casi como por reflejo.

-Pero nos arruinarán el negocio.-

Joey sonrió para sí. Estos chicos no eran nada importante, él ya sabía que no iba a ser necesario hacer mucho para que dejaran a Mokuba en paz. Una pandilla verdaderamente peligrosa, con la que hubiera que pelear, no habría estado intentando sacarle dinero a Mokuba en primer lugar. Esas pandillas tienen otras fuentes de dinero muy lejanas y con mayores cifras que lo que un niño carga en el bolsillo.

El más grande que a todas luces era el líder se lo pensó bien, antes de formar una sonrisa torcida. -Sí, tienes razón podemos dejarlo para mañana. Vamonos.- los chicos se fueron pasando junto a Joey chocándole el hombro no sin antes gritar: –Más te vale que tengas el dinero chico.- Como última advertencia.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos Joey se acerco a ver a Mokuba. –Oye ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, arrodillándose para revisar que Mokuba no estuviera herido.

-Si, estoy bien.- Mokuba miró extrañado el rostro de preocupación de Joey. Por supuesto recordaba al tipo como el sujeto que se le acercó en la mañana, pero ¿Qué ya no había quedado claro que no se conocían? –¿Por qué me ayudaste?- Preguntó sintiéndose sospechoso. Que tal si era alguien de aquel lugar...

-No te preocupes, no vengo del orfanato.- Le aseguró Joey sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora y ayudándolo a pararse y después trató de no reírse de la expresión que puso Mokuba, sus ojos grandes y redondos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo supiste de...!-

-Me lo contaron los dueños del restaurante en el que trabajas.- Respondió Joey perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa al igual que Mokuba que cerró los puños y miró al suelo.

-Ya veo. Es bueno saber que uno tiene personas con las que se puede contar.- Joey entendía la cólera de Mokuba y también sintió pena. Los dueños del restaurante, que tenían mucho dinero que perder por estar escondiendo a un niño, y que no tenían ningún lazo sentimental con Mokuba, no lo ayudarían si lo necesitaba. Sin Kaiba, Mokuba estaba solo y sin nadie que lo protegiera. Joey no quería ni pensar en cómo sería si fuera él el que desapareciera. Probablemente muy pocas personas lo extrañarían pero ¿Qué pasaría con Serenity? Su querida hermana que sabía que siempre podía contar con él para protegerla. ¿Qué pasaría con Serenity si no tuvieran padre ni madre y Joey desapareciera de pronto en la nada¿Qué pasaría con su hermanita, completamente sola en el mundo...?

-Oye¿y tu por qué le estabas haciendo preguntas de mi a los dueños del restaurante?-

-¿Ah?-

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú estabas buscando a alguien ¿no? Creo que me confundiste con esa persona. Pero aún así¿Por qué andabas haciendo preguntas sobre mi? Creí que ya había quedado aclarado que yo no soy la persona que buscas.-

Joey se tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que Mokuba le estaba diciendo. Había estado un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. –Ahh si. No, es que yo estoy buscando a una persona que tiene un hermano que se llama Mokuba y que tiene el cabello negro y largo.-

-Pero yo no tengo hermanos.-

-Pero podrías haberlo estado encubriendo.-

Mokuba alzó una ceja ante lo que Joey le estaba diciendo. –Supongo que eso lo explica. De todos modos, gracias por ayudarme, pero ya debería estar en el trabajo.-

-Te acompaño.- Se apresuró a decir Joey, mordiéndose la lengua después por la forma en que había sonado. Había sonado como un... acechador. –Ya sabes.- intentó arreglarlo. –Por si alguno de esos chicos todavía anda por ahí.-

Mokuba, que ya había caminado fuera del callejón volteó a mirarlo con recelo. –Además...- Añadió Joey rápidamente. –Yo voy por el mismo camino de todos modos. Me estoy quedando cerca de donde está el restaurante...-

Mokuba miró a toda la gente que estaba en la calle. "¿Se atrevería este tipo a hacerme algo con tantas personas mirando?" -¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? Por ayudarme y todo eso.-

-¿Eh¿Por qué tendría que querer algo?-

-Todas las personas tienen un motivo para lo que hacen.- Joey parpadeó recordando que una vez Kaiba había dicho esa misma frase. Una vez que Yugi se había 'atrevido' a hacerle un favor.

Joey frunció el ceño. En estas extrañas circunstancias Mokuba se había vuelto tan desconfiado como Kaiba, y eso no podía ser bueno. –Si hubiera querido algo, hubiera esperado a que esos chicos te golpearan y luego simplemente habría pasado a recoger los restos. ¿no crees?- Sin querer su tono había sonado bastante enojado y el rubio se asombro de la rapidez en el cambio de expresión del chico.

-Esta bien, lo siento.-

Comenzaron a caminar y Joey pensó para sí que tampoco era bueno poder convencer a Mokuba tan rápido. Lo había hecho sentir culpable solo con un poco de enojo y habían personas que podrían aprovecharse de algo así.

-Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas.-

-Joey.- Contestó el rubio bastante alegre de que la caminata no iba a ser en silencio. Además ahora que lo recordaba, él estaba haciendo todo eso para poder hablar con Mokuba y tratar de encontrar algo sobre Kaiba. Un momento¿significaba eso qué después de todo sí tenía un motivo ulterior para ayudar a Mokuba? Nah, aún con Kaiba en el escenario Joey hubiera corrido a ayudar a Mokuba si éste lo necesitara.

-¿No fuiste a la escuela hoy?- Preguntó Mokuba señalando la ropa de Joey que naturalmente, no era el uniforme de escuela que estaban usando los demás chicos de la edad de Joey a esa hora. –Te fuiste de pinta hoy ¿verdad?-

–No¿cómo crees?- Respondió Joey moviendo los brazos nerviosamente. -O bueno... si, técnicamente si. Pero es que tenía que buscar a esta persona o si no, no podré regresar a la escuela.-

Mokuba sonrió. Joey era bastante gracioso, sobretodo su manera de gesticular. Había pasado por varias expresiones rápidamente, aunque ahora había vuelto a ponerse serio.

–¿Era muy malo?- Preguntó Joey.

-¿eh?-

-El orfanato, no debe haber sido un lugar muy agradable para que huyeras.-

Mokuba también se puso serio. Ésta persona le estaba haciendo preguntas extrañas, pero se veía amigable y de pronto tenía ganas de contarle. –No es que fuera un mal lugar. Nos daban comida y ropa, pero era un lugar injusto. Los chicos mayores podían quitarte la comida en las narices de los encargados y nadie decía nada. Habían meses en que habían menos alimentos y ropa y siempre coincidían con los meses de los cumpleaños de los encargados. Si te enfermabas, tenías que estar en el suelo revolcándote de dolor y fiebre para que te atendieran, o si no, no te creían, y auque en la escuela aprendieras las lecciones rápidamente tenías que esperar a que toooda la clase aprendiera también para pasar a otra cosa.-

Joey no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. –Pero afuera las cosas también son injustas. Y tienes que trabajar y estudiar a la vez y esconderte. Y de todas maneras los chicos te persiguen y te quitan las cosas.-

-Si, pero por lo menos afuera tengo la oportunidad de que alguien me escuche y me crea, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y ser el dueño de mi vida.-

Joey parpadeó un tanto sorprendido. Eso también sonó como algo que Kaiba había dicho alguna vez. Tal vez esas cosas tenían que ver con la genética. –¿No tenías familiares con los qué quedarte?- Preguntó, viendo como el chico fruncía el ceño.

-No.- Contestó secamente y en un tono tan... oscuro que Joey se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Lo siento.-

Mokuba trató de sonreírle demostrando que estaba bien. –No los sientas. No es como si tú tuvieras la culpa.-

Joey tragó en seco.

'_-...¡desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!-'_

Una horrible culpa se posó en sus entrañas. Si Kaiba estuviera allí, Mokuba no tendría que estar pasando por nada de eso. Si Kaiba estuviera allí, Gozaburo no podría llevar a cabo sus planes. _El_ supuestamente era el culpable de todo aquel caos y por primera vez en su vida Joey deseó con toda su alma que Kaiba apareciera, o su vida continuaría siendo esa extraña y fea pesadilla.

De pronto una sirena sonó bastante cerca y Joey se congeló en el sitio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Mokuba al ver la cara que había puesto Joey.

-Pues...- "Tranquilízate Joey" Se dijo internamente. "Hay muchos crímenes en la ciudad, no necesariamente tienen que estarte buscando a ti."

Más sirenas sonaron y se sentían varios autos corriendo a toda velocidad haciendo un enorme escándalo. De pronto algunos de esos autos entraron en su rango de visión cuando pasaron por algunos calles delante de donde estaban parados.

-Ah, es el logo de Kaiba Corp.- Dijo Mokuba despreocupadamente. -¿A quién estarán buscando?-

-¿QUÉ¡¿El logo de Kaiba Corp.!- Esos sí que lo estaban buscando a él. –Mokuba lo siento pero tengo que correr.-

-¡No, espera!- Gritó Mokuba sujetando fuertemente de un brazo a Joey, pero su agarre se aflojó considerablemente cuando un helicóptero apareció en el aire, con su característico sonido de aspas y luego alguien gritó por un megáfono. _"Objetivo en el sector A6556B. Mide 1,65 metros. Raza asiática con rasgos caucásicos. Cabello rubio, complexión media..."_

A Mokuba se le cayó la quijada. -¿Te están buscando a ti!- Su respuesta fue la expresión horrorizada de Joey que miraba el helicóptero con ojos incrédulos. Seguramente alguien del sector lo había reconocido y había dado la alarma. -¡Por el amor de Dios¡¡¿No creen que esto es un poco EXAGERADO!-

-¡Joey no grites¡Los atraerás!- Exclamó Mokuba alarmado, mirando al grupo de hombres armados que se bajaban de los autos. En cualquier momento verían a Joey, si es que el helicóptero no lo había ubicado aún. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. –Ven, creo que sé donde puedes ocultarte.-

Joey no se movió. -¿Vas a ayudarme?- Preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tu, me ayudaste también ¿recuerdas?- Y dicho esto volvió a jalar el brazo del rubio y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los autos con Joey firmemente sujeto. -¿Por qué te persiguen?- Le preguntó mientras corrían.

-Me acusan de poner una bomba en Kaiba Corp.- Mokuba se detuvo abruptamente para voltear a mirar a Joey con la boca abierta. –¡Oye, yo no hice nada de eso!- Exclamó Joey defensivamente.

Mokuba le dio una media sonrisa. –Ya lo sé. Nada más hay que verte la cara.- Dijo y lo volvió a jalar para seguir corriendo.

-Ahh... ¿eso fue un insulto?- Mokuba iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por una sirena que sonaba peligrosamente cerca, como en la calle paralela. Segundos después varios hombres armados aparecían por la esquina justo delante de ellos. –¡ALLÍ!- Gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Por el otro lado!- Gritó Mokuba dando la vuelta haciendo que un muy asustado Joey lo siguiera.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- Murmuraba Joey mientras corrían, seguros de que aquellos tipos los perseguían.

Corrieron por varios minutos hasta que por fin al dar vuelta a una esquina parecía que sus perseguidores se habían quedado muy atrás. –¡Aquí... nos separaremos!- Exclamó Mokuba con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. Dio algunas respiraciones y continuó. –Yo iré por el otro lado para distraerlos, tu sigue de frente, unas cuadras más adelante hay un almacén abandonado. Puedes esconderte allí, hay muchas habitaciones adentro, y si no, hay una salida trasera. Por lo menos tendrás suficiente tiempo para huir si te buscan.-

Antes de que Mokuba saliera corriendo Joey lo sujetó por un brazo. –Muchas gracias.- Le dijo suavemente.

-Agradéceme cuando estés a salvo.- Contestó Mokuba con una sonrisa antes de correr.

Joey echó a correr en la dirección que Mokuba le había indicado, pensando que aunque tenía la memoria modificada, Mokuba seguía siendo la persona que él conocía.

Joey corrió a toda velocidad y no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo frente al almacén. Cuando lo vio, Joey casi se tropieza de la impresión. Se detuvo a mirar el almacén con ojos sorprendidos y la quijada en el suelo. Tal vea Mokuba no lo sabía., pero lo había enviado directamente a lo que anteriormente era el laboratorio secreto de Kaiba. Cierto ahora se veía vacío y abandonado como una almacén olvidado. Pero era el mismo lugar al que Mokuba los había traído a Yugi, a Tristan y a él cuando Kaiba fue raptado pro los Cinco Grandes en el mundo Virtual.

¡Por Dios¡Eso era¡Mokuba lo había traído allí hacía tiempo para salvar a Kaiba! Y ahora lo había vuelto a traer, tal vez inconscientemente, al mismo lugar. ¡Ése era el laboratorio especial de Kaiba! Allí seguramente encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

La puerta del lugar estaba floja, y Joey la abrió con manos temblorosas. Olvidándose por completo de que lo estaban persiguiendo se concentró en recordar donde estaban anteriormente los portales virtuales que habían usado aquella vez.

El lugar estaba oscuro, y tres de las puertas que Joey abrió se cayeron por la corrosión del agua que se filtrada por algún lado. Las paredes no tenían pintura, y había tanto polvo que Joey tenía que respirar usando la manga de su chaqueta. Algo chocó con su pierna y luego Joey sintió el chillido distintivo de los roedores. El lugar parecía abandonado de años, pero Joey sabía que apenas la semana pasada era un lugar moderno, lleno de tecnología y nada podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Esto que estaba viendo, el lugar en tan mal estado, no eran mas que mentiras del padrastro de Kaiba.

Finalmente Joey encontró la puerta, la puerta donde habían estado los portales virtuales que habían usado la vez anterior. _"Aquí mi hermano guarda todos sus secretos"_ Había dicho Mokuba en aquella ocasión. Allí Kaiba gestaba todas sus ideas. Algo de Kaiba _tenía_ que haber quedado allí.

Sin embargo Joey dudó en abrir. Apoyó su frente en la puerta sin atreverse a dar la vuelta a la manivela. Ya se había golpeado la cara contra la pared muchas veces en ésta búsqueda. Varias veces la salida se le había cerrado en la cara. ¡Ni siquiera tenía una idea real de lo que estaba buscando¡Ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba buscando¡Kaiba ni siquiera era su amigo! Podría haber seguido con su vida si hubiera querido, pero aunque lo detestaba todo estaba patas arriba con Kaiba ausente.

Y además... _'-...¡desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!-'_ se sentía culpable.

Horriblemente culpable, por desear que desapareciera.

Tomó la perilla. Si era el culpable de la desaparición de Kaiba, tenía que hacer algo, y sino lo era, de todos modos Kaiba era un ser humano y él era el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido y tenía que hacer algo. Aunque el bastardo jamás le diera las gracias.

Abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento.

Una luz cegadora emanaba del cuarto y Joey se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Extrañado, trató de mirar por entre los dedos, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba pasado. Lo que veía era un espacio en blanco. Sin piso, sin techo. En blanco.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el brillo de la luz aumentó. Se frotó los ojos fuertemente con el dorso de la mano notando a través de sus párpados que la luz disminuía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos parpadeando rápido, y lo que vio...

Era la misma habitación que el había visto cuando vino con Mokuba y Yugi. La misma habitación con los portales virtuales; y en medio de la habitación parado como si nada, vestido como siempre con una gabardina, estaba nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba.

-¡Kaiba!- Gritó Joey abriendo la boca enormemente y de inmediatamente su expresión se volvió una sonrisa. ¡Era Kaiba¡¡ERA KAIBA¡¡Y estaba bien¡¡Estaba intacto¡¡Estaba libre¡¡No tenía nada de que sentirse culpable!

Un momento... ¡Kaiba estaba ahí¿Pero qué demonios...? -¡Kaiba, no puedo creerlo¡¡¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo!- Se le acercó a zancadas totalmente furioso y con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo. -¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar MALDITO BASTARDO!- Le tiró un golpe directo a la cara que Kaiba no esquivó, pero el alma casi se le sale cuando su puño atravesó a Kaiba como si fuera aire.

-¡WHAAA¡¡¡E-eres un f-fantasma!-

Pero el Seto Kaiba delante de él rodó los ojos en un gesto exasperado. –Sólo alguien como tú Wheeler creería en fantasmas.-

-N-no eres... ¿Quién eres?-

-Sí soy Seto Kaiba, tonto.- Volvió a decir Kaiba volviendo a hacer otro gesto exasperado. –Auque mi cuerpo no está aquí en éste momento. Lo que estás viendo delante de ti es una imagen virtual que estoy transmitiendo para ti en tiempo real.-

Joey miró la imagen delante de él sin saber qué pensar realmente. Sonaba cómo Kaiba de eso no había duda, pero entonces... –Entonces ¿Tu padrastro realmente logró atraprte en el mundo virtual?-

Kaiba volvió a hacer por tercera vez aquel gesto impaciente. –No tarado. Yo no soy el que está atrapado. TÚ eres el que está atrapado realmente.-

-...¿Qué?-

#´´´´´´#

Notas de Autor: 'Culpable' es la palabra de este capitulo. No me quedo, ni lejanamente de lo que quería. De todos modos, espero que no este tan mal. Para los que quieran seguir, tenemos varias explicaciones para el siguiente capitulo, pero ahí no quedara la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de dos semanas sin publicar vuelvo. Les debo una disculpa por haberme demorado pero es que¿recuerdan que les comenté que estaba enferma? Bueno pues empeoré. Y cuando digo que empeoré quiero decir que fui a dar al hospital, estuve tres días internada y luego me mandaron a mi casa. Realmente ya estoy mejor y por fin me he dado tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Créanme que la mas molesta por el retraso soy yo porque lo menos quiero es que se 'enfríe' la historia.

En fin, les pido mil disculpas por no haberme aparecido en tanto tiempo. Espero que no esten muy enojados conmigo.

Por otro lado, tengo más malas noticias. No se si han visto el aviso de fanfiction del 21 de noviembre que dice que ya no se puede responder a los reviews dentro de la historia. Voy a hacer caso parcialmente. Si son miembros de les respondere usando el boton de reply; si son anónimos que me dejan su correo electrónico, les responderé a su correo, y si no me dejan nada más que su nombre, no se preocupen , porque les responderé en éste espacio como es costumbre. (Ya que por mi, los de se pueden ir a freir monos. Si no fuera porque el servicio es gratuito...) En otras palabras, **responderé absolutamente todos los reviews que me manden.**

**Pero eso lo haré a partir del siguiente capitulo**. Para este capitulo respondere en est mismo espacio.

De todos modos, les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis lectores, a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, a los que a pesar de mi demora van a leer éste capítulo y por supuesto hay triple agradecimiento a los que me han dejado reviews.

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Tu review ha sido el mas expresivo que he recibido hasta el momento, me alegra haber causado ese efecto, la verdad, es que esa era mi intencion. (jejeje!) Espero que mi demora no haya causado problemas y que sigas leyendo la historia. Ah, y muchas gracias por tu review y por leer!

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Cielos! Lamento mucho haberme demorado con este capitulo. Se que deje a muchos confudidos con el final dl capitulo anterior, pero la verdad que esa era la idea. Te gusto? Espero que si, y espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo. Gracias por leer y por tu review!

**Marisa: **Ay! Lamento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero de verdad que estuve muy grave. Como sea, ya he actualizado y... no se si realmente explico gran cosa en este capitulo, pero todo va tal y como lo planee. Espero que la idea te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo. Y muchisimas gracias por tu review!

**Miguel: **Argh! No actualize nada rapido! Los iento mucho! Tus review siempre son reconfortantes, pero confesare que me da miedo decepcionar a mis lectores, especialmente a ti. (Es que tus reviews son muy animosos) Muchas gracias por eso y espero que el capitulo te agrade. Todo va tal y como lo planee, pero la explicacion sera lenta, o si no se me acabara el misterio antes de llegar al final y eso no me conviene (ja!) Crees que estoy torturando mucho a Joey? Y eso que todavia no he acabado. Y te felicito porque has sido uno de los primeros en notar que quien realmente estaba en problemas era Joey y no Seto como hice creer. Te felicito! Y muchisimas gracias por leer!

**Lady Amaltea: **Muchas gracias por tu consideracion con mi salud. Y lo necesitaba porque empeore gravemente (buaaa!). Te deje en shock con el capitulo anterior? Era justo la reaccion que esperaba, de verdad que me gusta hacer eso. Sin embargo a partir de aqui habran mas aclaraciones que preguntas, (o eso espero) y... yo no dije que fuera Gozaburo el que le hizo eso a Joey (eso fue un pequeño adelanto). Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y por leer!

**Sabrina:** Te gusto? Hay, muchas gracias! Ojala y sigas leyendo el resto, pese a lo mucho que me he demorado. Lo que mas quiero es que esta historia me salga interesante y tratare de esforzarme lo mas que pueda. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Asi que hay alguien mas que se dio cuenta que el atrapado era Joey y no Seto; te felicito. Y lo de la grieta a la otra dimension no estaba tan lejano. En realidad la idea central no es tan compleja pero yo me hago rollos para explicarla, ademas, Seto esta en mejor situacion que Joey pero tan bien no esta tampoco. Pero realmente me sorprendiste al acertar. Y tampoco tengo tantos lectores, pero tengo suerte porque los que leen mi historia son lectores regulares (incluyendote a ti por supuesto) por eso los aprecio tanto. Pido mil disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo pero de verdad que no pude escribir antes. Te agradezco mucho tu review ( me subes los animos) y muchas gracias por leer!

**DarkNight:** Yay! Que bueno que te sigue gustando y que bueno que te agrade tanto la idea. Por favor, sigue leyendo y prometo esforzarme con mis caracterizaciones. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu review y por leer!

**Indira: **Gracias por tu review1 A mi tambien me gusta ver a Joey en problemas. Y m,e toca felicitarte tambien por darte cuenta que era Joey el perdido y no Kaiba. Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara, trato lo mas que puedo de hacer la historia interesante. Ah, y muchas gracias por leer!

**AGUILA FANEL**: Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero de verdad que estuve grave. Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Logre sorprenderte! Ese era precisamente mi objetivo. (jajaja) Por que Joey esta atrapado? Pues todavia falta para que las explicaciones lleguen a ese punto, pero descuidad que ya estoy trabajando en ello. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**IVta Parte: De cuando el gato ayudó al can.**

Seto Kaiba había tenido un mal día. Algo que se había hecho costumbre en la última semana. Estaba irritable debido a las enormes cantidades de cafeína que se metía al cuerpo y no había tenido unas buenas horas de sueño desde hacía días.

En realidad, el día anterior Seto Kaiba había dormido en el mismo lugar que había dormido en la última semana: la silla frente a su computadora; con el cuerpo inconsciente de Joey Wheeler haciéndole compañía en una camilla en la parte de atrás de la habitación. Aunque eso no era precisamente malo; Wheeler con la boca cerrada era muy diferente de la pequeña molestia que el chico solía ser.

Ese día había sido la misma rutina de los últimas días. Despertar luego de muy pocas horas de sueño, revisar los signos vitales de Wheeler, revisar los alrededores y luego entrar al mundo virtual a ver que el tonto no se haya metido en problemas.

Era frustrante entrar a aquel mundo virtual, porque no podía tocar nada, ni hablar con nadie. No tenía como comunicarse con el bobo de Wheeler. Había visto que ya lo estaban persiguiendo en aquel mundo virtual, y tenía que decirle que no se dejara atrapar por ningún motivo, o si no... Y a él también lo estaban persiguiendo en el mundo real y se le estaban acabando las opciones, y aún no encontraba la solución para el problema de Wheeler. Pero ese día Wheeler encontró los portales virtuales que eran el único nexo de aquel mundo virtual con la realidad. Kaiba pensó, que tal vea el idiota no era _tan_ idiota. Pero por supuesto Wheeler siempre tenia que darle problemas y en este caso estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

#´´´´´´#

Cuando Joey terminó de escuchar a Kaiba tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varías veces para recuperar un poco de su sentido de orientación.

A ver. ¿Cómo era la historia? Ahhh sí. Poco más de una semana atrás él y Kaiba habían sido castigados a limpiar el almacén de arte de la escuela por derramar pintura sobre la profesora mientras discutían. Discutir con Kaiba era una ocurrencia normal, pero el resto del día había sido todo menos normal. Temblores, fiestas sorpresa... discutir con Kaiba había sido la cosa más normal que le había ocurrido en el día; excepto porque esa fue la última vez que vio a Kaiba, antes de que al día siguiente Kaiba desapareciera y nadie, absolutamente nadie recordara siquiera su mera existencia. Excepto él, que era en opinión de Joey la peor parte de todo el asunto. Joey no se dio cuenta al principio, ya que asumió que Kaiba estaría enfermo y por eso no iba a clases y como Kaiba no era su tópico favorito de conversación tampoco preguntó a nadie. Pero cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta que la desaparición de Kaiba fue a buscarlo, todo el infierno se desató sobre él siendo perseguido por un androide psicópata con un padre con planes para adueñarse del mundo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, encontró al hermano del desaparecido en cuestión, (quién dicho sea de paso , tampoco recordaba sobre la existencia de Kaiba) y éste lo condujo sin querer al que fuera el laboratorio secreto del desparecido, al que Joey entró con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Kaiba.

¡Y vaya que sus expectativas habían sido superadas! No solo encontró al mismísimo Kaiba, sino que _éste_ Kaiba acababa de contarle la historia más increíble que había escuchado hasta el momento, y con tooooodo lo que le había pasado, eso era mucho decir.

"Nada de lo que estás viendo a tu alrededor es real. Todo lo que has estado viviendo es una mentira inventada por un programa de computadora. Tu verdadero cuerpo está inconsciente desde hace una semana, echado en una camilla."

Tratando de razonar Joey llegó a pensar dos cosas. Una, o había perdido la razón desde el comienzo, o dos, acababa de perder la razón por el stress y quien le estaba hablando no era más que una alucinación.

Joey votaba por la alucinación.

-Un momento.- Dijo Joey tratando de razonar con su alucinación. -¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto es... solo un sueño?-

"_Oh Genial"_ Pensó Kaiba tratando de juntar cualquier rastro de paciencia que le quedara. ¡Cómo si el idiota no se hubiera tardado lo suficiente en encontrar el maldito portal virtual, ahora resultaba que no le creía. Él estaba preocupado y **apurado**, y no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimo de sentarse a darle a Wheeler una explicación. -¿Acaso te han parecido normales todas las cosas que te han estado pasando?- Preguntó pensando que no sería mala idea abandonarse al impulso de ahorcar al chico que tenía delante, excepto porque, lástima, no tenía un cuerpo real y no podía dañarlo realmente. Y es que estaba tan cansado que hasta estaba olvidando su dignidad para considerar comportarse como un troglodita.

De pronto ambos se tensaron al escuchar ruidos afuera. Gritos, pasos. _"¡Búsquenlo!"_ , gritaban las voces.

-¡Oh no!- Un escalofrío recorrió a Joey al recordar a los hombres que lo estaban persiguiendo antes de entrar al lugar.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó el Kaiba detrás de él, viéndose más preocupado por los perseguidores que el mismo Joey. –¡Asegura esa puerta antes de que intenten abrirla!- Kaiba apretó los dientes cuando vio que Joey en lugar de actuar lo miraba todavía más boquiabierto que antes. -¡Muévete Wheeler¡si ellos encuentran éste lugar, si ellos te encuentran, no vivirás para contarlo!-

Los ruidos afuera se intensificaron y Joey entrando en pánico se ocupó de jalar el mueble más pesado que encontró, vagamente razonando que el Kaiba que estaba con él en la habitación no era sólido y que no podía mover nada. Es sólo que al momento que escucharon los ruidos, Joey esperó que la alucinación se desvaneciera; como cuando uno sueña despierto y alguien te toca en el hombro y lo que estabas mirando se desvanece. Pero había ruidos allá afuera, y el Kaiba que estaba con él adentro seguía, con él adentro y eso le daba un sentido más de realidad.

Aquello era muy raro.

Justo cuando iba a tomar otro mueble para ponerlo frente a la puerta, la mano de Kaiba lo sorprendió atravesando su hombro (ya que no podía tocarlo) asustándolo de sobremanera. Kaiba calló el ruido asustado de Joey con un gesto justo en el momento que alguien se detuvo detrás de la puerta y comenzó a probar la cerradura. _–Ésta parece que no se abre.-_ Gritó la persona detrás de la puerta a sus compañeros luego de varios intentos

Joey contuvo la respiración haciendo caso del signo de silencio que le hacía Kaiba. Estaba asustado. Esos tipos allá afuera eran demasiado peligrosos.

-¡Hay otras que tampoco se abren¡Nos demoraremos demasiado intentándolas todas¡Simplemente dispara y sigue con la siguiente!-

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesar lo que acababa de oír, sus instintos le salvaron el pellejo obligándolo a saltar detrás de los portales metálicos en el centro de la habitación justo a tiempo para que escuchar el estruendo de las balas y no sentir que ninguna le atravesaba el cuerpo. _"¡Por Dios¡Esas fueron balas reales!"_ Gritaba la mente de Joey una y otra vez tratando de no hiperventilar. ¡Eso era demasiado¡Esos tipos si que hablaban en serio! Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora Joey escuchó como se movían para probar la siguiente puerta.

_-Sigue con la siguiente.-_

-_¡Aquí tampoco hay nada!-_

_-¡Tampoco en el segundo piso!-_

_-¡Oigan, encontré un puerta trasera y está abierta!-_

_-¡Maldición se nos escapó!-_

_-¡Corran corran!-_

Pasaron largos interminables, dolorosos y angustiantes minutos antes de que Joey se atreviera a moverse siquiera. Su cerebro se estaba reinando debido al exceso de información y mientras tanto se estaba quedando muy quieto para no hacer ruido.

Recién mucho después asomó la cabeza para ver a Kaiba, el cual estaba junto a la puerta al parecer tratando de escuchar. –Se fueron.- Dijo luego de un momento al ver que Joey que lo miraba algo expectante. –Tendrás que tener cuidado. La próxima vez usarán perros de caza.-

Joey no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su hiperventilación volvió, su cerebro volvió a dar a vueltas ¿Qué ya no había sido suficiente? -¿Próxima vez¡¡¿Próxima vez¡¡No dejaré que haya una próxima vez¡¡Por mi te puedes ir al infierno, es por preocuparme por ti y buscarte que estoy metido en este lío¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-

-¡Deja de gritar¡Creí que querías una explicación, o te calmas, o me largo de aquí sin decirte nada!- Joey ya la verdad no sabía que pensar; si deseaba una explicación o no, si lo que tenía delante el verdadero Kaiba o no. Lo único que quería era que todo aquello de verdad fuera un sueño para poder despertar pronto y volver a su vida normal.

Kaiba se sentó en el suelo frente a Joey dando un suspiro interno, el cansancio estaba comenzando a alcanzarle también y a adormecerlo, hasta la urgencia que sentía antes por apurarse se estaba yendo. –Será mejor que te cuente todo desde un principio, o no entenderás la importancia de que esos hombres no te atrapen.- Con otro suspiro interno Kaiba se preparó para poner a Joey Wheeler al tanto de todo lo que _realmente_ había pasado durante aquella semana.

-¿Qué recuerdas del castigo que tuvimos en el almacén de arte la semana pasada?- Joey alzó las manos al cielo con un gruñido.

-¿Qué no se suponía que eres tú el que tiene que empezar con las explicaciones?-

-¡Esto es importante Wheeler! Tienes que recordad paso por paso todo lo que pasó durante ese castigo o no entenderás nada.- ¡No pues, si Joey no había podido entender nada desde el comienzo! Pero estaba tan cansado que trató de no discutir.

A ver¿qué recordaba Joey? Recordaba que aquel día había sido su cumpleaños y nadie se había acordado. Recordaba que se había sentido miserable, recordaba que cuando entró al salón Kaiba ya estaba allí y el muy engreído le tiró el trapo y la escoba en la cabeza. Y después se pusieron a limpiar.

-Estuvimos limpiando, luego bajamos al almacén de arte que estaba más desastroso que mi propia habitación... limpiamos todavía más, acomodamos las cosas, después discutimos...-

Un conocido aguijonazo de culpa atacó a Joey al recordar la discusión, _'-...¡desearía que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra!-'_ Y luego justo cuando Joey terminó de decir aquello la tierra comenzó a moverse.

-... hubo un temblor...-

-Fue un terremoto.- Joey miró a Kaiba con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Recuerdas? Fue tan fuerte que nos tiró al suelo, las cosas se empezaron a caer...-

Joey recordaba eso, recordaba que sintió mucho miedo cuando vio que las cosas comenzaron a caerse _'...Los objetos que caían los golpeaban. La tierra se movió de arriba hacia abajo aún más fuerte y ellos no pudieron pararse...'_ Sí, Kaiba tenía razón , había sido demasiado fuerte para ser un simple temblor.

-Después – Continuó Kaiba. –El terremoto se hizo más fuerte, los estantes se comenzaron a caer, el que estaba detrás tuyo se cayó y yo traté de advertirte...-

Joey también recordaba eso. Recordaba el grito de Kaiba y el pánico que sintió cuando pensó que iba a morir aplastado por aquel estante. _'...Joey volteó. El estante detrás de él se le venía encima, escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de otro estante desmoronándose y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas porque el pesado estante se caía sobre él dispuesto a matarlo de un solo golpe...'_

-Y después...-

-Y después.- Interrumpió Joey recordando perfectamente. –Después todo se detuvo de pronto, los estantes estaban en su lugar, y tu me dijiste que no había pasado nada, que sólo había sido un pequeño temblor.- Joey se había erguido en su sitio recordando y mirando la expresión de Kaiba. Joey había olvidado aquel detalle por tener la cabeza en otro lado. Pero ahora Kaiba lo miraba como si aquello fuera extremadamente importante.

Kaiba se dio cuenta al escuchar a Joey que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ése había sido el momento exacto en que Joey había sido separado de la realidad. –No, eso no fue lo que pasó.- Explicó Kaiba. –Yo vi el estante caerte encima. Gritaste, y perdiste el conocimiento antes de que el estante llegara a tocarte. Incluso al principio pensé que te desmayaste de miedo.-

En algún lado de su confundida mente Joey encontró la energía para sentirse ofendido. -¿Que pensaste qué?-

Kaiba le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa superior. –Lo que dije. Qué más podía esperar de un perro cobarde.-

-Un momento, pero qué estás diciendo. ¿Todo eso de verdad ocurrió¿Me desmayé?-

-Has estado en coma desde ese momento.- La expresión de Joey era... -¿Qué no lo entiendes? Desde el momento que quedaste inconsciente llegaste a este lugar. Todo lo que has estado viviendo desde _ése_ momento es producto de un programa de computadora que te ha sido implantado.-

-Espera, alto ahí. ¿Programa de computadora¿Implantado?- A Joey la historia se le hacía más y más rara, para exasperación de Kaiba.

-Si me dejaras explicarte sin interrumpir te enterarías.- Kaiba esperó a ver si Joey osaba interrumpirlo de nuevo, pero el rubio se quedó callado simplemente mirándolo.

Más que para beneficio de Joey era para beneficio de su cansancio que se sentaba delante del tonto a darle toda la larga historia de lo que había ocurrido.

Recordando, Kaiba podía decir con justicia que ni aún siendo dueño de una compañía multimillonaria se hubiera imaginado que podía ocurrirle a él algo como aquello. Raptos, sí. Chantajes, definitivamente. Pero _eso_, eso jamás lo hubiera visto venir.

-El estante te cayó encima y yo también tuve algunas heridas, así que después que pasó el movimiento y que verifiqué que seguías vivo llamé a emergencias y nos llevaron a los dos al hospital. Como te dije, estabas inconsciente y ya en la ambulancia dijeron que estabas en coma. Por supuesto quisieron saber que había ocurrido para que acabaras en tan lamentable estado.- Recordando aquel viaje en aquel ambulancia Kaiba sonrió para sí mismo ante el recuerdo de la sensación más extraña que había sentido en toda su vida. De rareza, de extrañeza de no entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. –A mí me pareció tonto que preguntaran. Obviamente, tenía que haber sido a causa de aquel temblor. Había sido un movimiento muy fuerte, seguramente habrían habido otras llamadas de emergencia. Eso era lo lógico pero¿sabes qué me contestaron?-

Y entonces Joey se encontró simpatizando con aquel Kaiba-alucinación, porque esa sonrisa burlona y amarga que pone alguien a quien le acaban de hacer una broma que no ha encontrado para nada graciosa, la conocía muy bien. Esa sonrisa le hablaba volúmenes a Joey. –Me dijeron¿Cuál temblor?- Oh, si, Joey conocía esa sensación demasiado bien.

_-Hospital de Dominó. Nueve días antes.-_

Una llamada de emergencia proveniente del teléfono celular de Seto Kaiba era, notaba el doctor de turno, lo suficiente para movilizar a todo el personal del hospital incluyendo la brigada de limpieza. Una muñeca rota, un hombro dislocado, heridas varias y raspones menores. Nada de cuidado o que se pudiera clasificar como emergencia, excepto por el golpe en la cabeza. Uno a la altura de la cien que había puesto un color purpúreo en el ojo derecho del CEO y que se estaba hinchando demasiado para su gusto.

Es que, juzgando por la hinchazón, el doctor podía decir que aquel golpe había sido dado con un objeto pesado y con bastante fuerza y eso lo tenía preocupado. Los signos a buscar en casos como ese eran; visión borrosa, mareo y por sobretodo no se le debía permitir dormir a la persona o las consecuencias serían fatales. Pero al parecer, el golpe había sido aún más grave. El fuerte golpe le estaba causando delirios a Seto Kaiba, o eso decía el repote del personal que lo había transportado en la ambulancia.

"_Insiste acaloradamente en que la causa de su estado y el estado de su compañero Joey Wheeler fue causado por un movimiento telúrico de por lo menos grado 9..." _Era lo que decía el reporte y era una lástima porque eran varios los que querían saber que es lo que realmente había pasado para que el compañero de Seto Kaiba terminara en coma. Y debió de haber sido algo muy grave, porque la habitación estaba en ruinas, como si realmente un terremoto hubiera ocurrido adentro o un ciclón hubiera pasado. ¡Incluso habían tenido que sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Joey Wheeler de debajo de un estante de hierro sólido¡Sí hasta el mismísimo Seto Kaiba estaba sufriendo de delirios! La policía tenía las manos llenas tratando de investigar que es lo que había ocurrido.

Pero eso no le concernía al doctor de turno, el doctor Caremichael. Su única preocupación debía ser el bienestar de su paciente, de sus pacientes, su única obligación debía ser la de velar por su salud y vigilar su mejoría. O eso pensaba el Dr Caremichael alternando su mirada del informe en sus manos al rostro de su paciente que lo miraba con molestia.

-Y entonces Señor Kaiba, dígame cómo se siente?-

-Adolorido.- Fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Tal vez el mal humor fuera por el golpe? Como fuera, el doctor procedió a auscultar a su paciente, observando con especial atención el golpe en la cabeza. –Vaya.- Comenzó a decir el médico en tono conversacional. –Éste es un golpe bastante feo. ¿Cómo fue que se hizo algo así señor Kaiba?- Preguntó tranquilamente. ¡Qué¡Tenía curiosidad por escuchar la historia, no podían culparlo!

Pero Kaiba, siendo tan inteligente como era se dio cuenta de las intenciones del médico y guardó silencio. Ya tenía bastante con que el resto del personal lo creyeran loco. Ése temblor había sido real, él había sentido el movimiento, el había visto los estantes caer, ésa herida que tenía en la cabeza había sido ocasionada por una caja de pinturas que le había caído con toda la fuerza de su peso. Nadie podría convencerlo de que aquel temblor había sido producto de su imaginación.

Al contrario, algo estaba pasando. Alguien estaba tramando algo y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sin embargo, no sólo era él que había sido 'atacado', también Wheeler. Wheeler se había desmayado antes de que el estante lo tocara siquiera. Kaiba no le había dado importancia a eso antes, pero ahora, ese detalle cobraba vital importancia.

Algo estaba pasando, alguien andaba detrás de él, pero poco podía hacer Kaiba estando hospitalizado... y custodiado. –Supongo que no recuerdo bien lo que pasó.- Fue la respuesta que ofreció al curioso galeno, sintiéndose frustrado e impotente, algo muy poco común para el 'poderoso' CEO.

El doctor también se sintió bastante frustrado de no poder escuchar la historia de primera mano, pero no insistió. –Ah, por cierto Señor Kaiba. Su... ah, no sé que es realmente, asistente personal... creo que se llama Roland, está afuera.- El CEO solo lo miró seriamente. –Creo que podemos hacerlo pasar por unos minutos, sin embargo, no puede quedarse mucho tiempo. Usted necesita descanso.- Kaiba no dijo nada. Ya había pedido un aspirina por quinta vez y por quinta vez se la habían dado y el dolor de cabeza no disminuía para nada. Su mano derecha estaba inutilizada, su brazo izquierdo también, sus piernas estaban entumidas y le habían quitado su laptop y celular. Afortunadamente si había una persona en la que podía confiar (hasta cierto punto por supuesto) era Roland, y tenía una importante misión para él.

#´´´´´´#

Notas de autor: Bien, comenzamos las explicaciones. Continuaremos en el siguiente capítulo, pero todavía no sabremos quien es el culpable de todo. Eso viene para después. Y no se preoucpen por los reviews que respondere a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo un par de cosas que decir MUY IMPORTANTES antes de entregar ese capítulo

Primero; pido disculpas por la tan larga tardanza. De ninguna manera planeo hacer de esto una costumbre. Claro que antes no era puntual tampoco, pero tampoco me tardaba dos semanas cada vez. El siguiente capitulo esta si o si para el siguiente martes, y bien hecho.

Segundo; pido tambien disculpas por el capitulo que estoy presentando. No se realmente como calificarlo, se que esta muy pesado para leer y no me sorprenderia ni los culparia si se desaniman a la mitad y no dejan. Mi excusa; tuve que elegir entre malo y peor. Malo: entregar el capitulo como esta. Peor: Reescribirlo y presentarlo dentro de una semana y media mas con un poco de suerte. Así que, elegí malo.

Tercero: Un cilindro RM es un cilindro de resonancia magnética. La resonancia Magnética es un procedimiento parecido a las tomografías, usado especialmente para detectar daños en el cerebro y el sistema nervioso. Son cilindros enormes, a los que entra la persona echada, conectados a una computadora que te dan imágenes reales del cerebro.

Cuarto: La tecnología de la que hablo mas abajo exicte en le realidad, si quieren saber mas al respecto, son libres de preguntar.

Aparte de las disculpas también quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, sobretodo a los que están dispuestos a leer este capitulo, pese a todo lo que he dicho ya. Y sobretodo quiero agradecer especialmente a los que me dejaron reviews. Mis repuestas llegaran a sus respectivos correos, también a sus cuentas de fanfiction y aquí van los anónimos:

Lady Grayson: Muchisimas gracias por tu review anterior y por leer la historia! me alegra que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes por leer en el trabajo, yo escribo mientras el profesor esta delante mío diciendo quien sabe que cosa. Espero que el siguiente capitulo no este muy confuso y de verdad, muchas gracias por leer.

Marisa: Mil disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo con anterioridad. Y también muchísimas gracias por el review del capitulo anterior. Estoy respondiendo algunas de tus preguntas aunque no todas. Lo del quien y lo del porque será respondido hasta el final que tampoco no esta muy lejos. Gracias por todo!

Rei Dark Angel: Mil perdones por la tardanza y muchas gracias por tu review del capitulo anterior. Digamos que no explico muchas cosas en este capitulo, pero espero que no este tan mal. Sobre quien esta detrás de todo, no falta mucho para saberlo. Gracias por todo!

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**VIta Parte: De las circunstancias que obligaron a Kaiba.**

_-Hospital de Dominó. 26 de enero.-_

-El procedimiento durará solo unos minutos. Por favor no se mueva hasta que no haya terminado.-

La máquina se puso en marcha y Kaiba comenzó a entrar lentamente al cilindro RM. El doctor había dicho que casi había sufrido una conmoción cerebral y no lo decía solo por los supuestos delirios. El omnipresente dolor de cabeza hasta podía considerarse normal, igual que los mareos, pero el médico quería estar seguro; no fuera a ser que le pasara algo al famoso Seto Kaiba en su hospital.

Como sea. A Kaiba no le interesaba del todo. Tenía cosas más grandes en que pensar, como averiguar quien le estaba haciendo pasar todas esas penurias y hacerle pagar por ello. Detestaba que lo trataran como un lisiado, en lo que a el respectaba, el estaba bien. Sólo habían pasado tres horas desde el 'accidente' en el almacén de arte, era de esperar que estuviera adolorido por los golpes.

El que si necesitaba todos los exámenes posibles, era Wheeler. Al momento de entrar a la sala de Resonancia magnética, Wheeler iba de salida y aunque solo lo vio pasar, parecía que había sido masacrado y además estaba positivamente inconsciente.

La máquina dio la señal de que ya había terminado y lentamente Kaiba comenzó a salir. –Bueno Señor Kaiba, creo que eso será todo.- Dijo el médico mirando más a la pantalla de la computadora de la máquina que a su interlocutor. –Analizaremos esto cuidadosamente y le haremos saber de inmediato.-

Kaiba intentó incorporarse pero de inmediato el médico y un ayudante estuvieron a su lado, impidiéndole el movimiento. -¡Oh no, no, no, no señor Kaiba! ¡Usted tiene que estar en la mayor inmovilidad posible! Carlos por favor, carga al señor Kaiba hasta su silla de ruedas.-

Ante esto Kaiba se incorporó tan rápido que no pudieron detenerlo, escandalizado de la sugerencia del doctor. -¡Ni siquiera lo intente! No necesito que me carguen. Ya es bastante con me tengan de un lado para otro en silla de ruedas.-

El doctor dio un suspiro y permitió que su paciente se acomodara por si solo en la mentada silla. Seto Kaiba estaba demostrando ser un paciente difícil y terco. No ayudaba en nada que fuera tan inteligente y que tuviera conocimientos tan avanzados en medicina, sólo para meter la nariz en su trabajo.

Una vez que Kaiba estuvo sentado en la silla de ruedas el doctor dio un suspiro y sujetó las manivelas de la silla para llevar al CEO a su habitación. –Señor Kaiba, usted necesita descanso.- La verdad es que el médico si estaba preocupado. Incluso le había pedido a la policía que dejaran tranquilo a Kaiba mientras estaba hospitalizado, ya que las dosis extra de stress podían ser letales en el estado del CEO. -Olvídese de todo mientras está en el hospital. Dígale a su asistente que se encargue de sus negocios, y esos amigos suyos que vinieron hace un rato, estoy seguro de que podrá contar con ellos.- El doctor vio con extrañeza como las manos del CEO se crispaban como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien.

Si. Yugi y su séquito de porristas habían pasado a darle una visita luego de que Roland se fuera, aprovechando de pasada para preguntar con voces lastimeras que es lo que había pasado con su querido amigo Joey. ¡Cómo detestaba a los ruidosos amiguitos de Yugi! Le hacían desear que fuera cierto eso de que "hay miradas que matan".

En la habitación afortunadamente ya lo esperaba Roland, parado junto a una enfermera. -¡Ah Vaya!- Exclamó el médico dirigiéndose a Roland mientras este mantenía la puerta abierta de la habitación. -Regresó usted.-

-Roland fue a traerme algunos artículos personales.- Aclaró Kaiba con la expresión completamente neutra mientras Roland se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa con nerviosismo.

-Ah bueno. Entonces no hay problema, es que ya es muy tarde y no es el momento adecuado para una visita. Pero puede quedarse un momento si promete que ayudará a su jefe a subir a la camilla y que lo convencerá de que descanse.- Dijo el médico medio en broma medio en serio, mientras que Roland agarraba nerviosamente el maletín en el que traía una laptop y un celular para su jefe camuflados con un montón de ropa interior.-Er... si, bueno...-

Sonriendo con simpatía hacía Roland, el médico palmeó el hombro del CEO y salió sin decir más, mientras detrás de él la enfermera miraba con desaprobación a Roland cuando Kaiba se subió por sí solo a su cama. Roland trató de ignorar a la enfermera. Si tratara de ayudar a su jefe, lo único que conseguiría sería perder su empleo. Su jefe simplemente no entendía razones.

La enfermera conectó una bolsa de suero al brazo de Kaiba, le tomó la presión y la temperatura y luego salió dándole una última mirada fea al asistente que Roland ignoró.

-Hiciste lo que te ordené.- Preguntó Kaiba una vez que su asistente revisó los pasillos y cerró la puerta.

-Si señor, traje lo que me pidió.- Roland colocó en la mesita de noche el maletín para extraer la computadora y el celular. –Y tenemos a lo mejor del personal de seguridad vigilando el hospital.-

-Bien, quiero que me llamen de inmediato ante cualquier movimiento extrañó. ¿entendido?-

-Por supuesto.-

Kaiba se masajeó la sien que no estaba golpeada con los dedos que quedaban libres del yeso. Tenía que admitir que el dolor le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse. –Roland quiero que el equipo de investigación se encargue de algo esta misma noche. Deben ir a la escuela y revisar el edificio donde está el almacén de arte. Busquen huellas del temblor, porque estoy seguro que la policía no lo ha hecho. Y también quiero que busquen excavaciones alrededor de los cimientos del edificio.-

-Pero señor Kaiba, será muy difícil hacer eso de noche...-

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las excusas Roland.-

-Si señor.-

-También quiero que James le eché un vistazo a lo que sea que haya recolectado la policía y me haga un informe lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto la policía no debe enterarse.- Porque sería muy poco conveniente que la policía se enterara que estaban "tomando prestada" su preciosas evidencia.

-Entendido. Ehm...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El joven Mokuba ha estado llamando desesperadamente toda la tarde. No se tranquilizó cuando le dije que usted estaba bien.-

Kaiba volvió a masajearse la sien y pensó por un momento. El realmente adoraba a su pequeño hermano, pero por ningún motivo podía dejar que se acercara a algo tan peligroso. –No dejes que venga. Tal vez no le guste estar donde está ahora, pero es mejor que se mantenga alejado hasta que no tenga en claro que es lo que está pasando. Mañana puedes darle el número de éste celular si eso lo tranquiliza.- Lo que sea con tal de mantener seguro Mokuba. –Creo que eso es todo, puedes irte Roland.-

Roland lo observó por un rato, tratando de decidir si sería buena idea contradecir un poco a su jefe y decirle que se lo tomara con calma. El también pensaba que su jefe debería descansar a tan pocas horas del accidente, pero como no sabía que es lo que había pasado realmente no podía saber si aquellas medidas eran necesarias o no. Al final, el podría decir lo que sea y no conseguiría nada. A veces ni Mokuba podía convencer de algo a Seto Kaiba. –Con permiso señor.- Musitó el asistente antes de salir.

Kaiba no le contestó. Estaba muy ocupado encendiendo su computadora para comenzar su investigación. El dolor de cabeza seguí ahí por supuesto, pero tendría que ignorar el dolor y el mareo. No podía perder el tiempo, y tomar analgésicos era inútil.

Cuando la laptop estuvo encendida, comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el teclado digitando una serie de códigos.

Por supuesto tenía una teoría que había estado formulando desde que estuvo en la ambulancia. Ese temblor, aunque nadie le creyera, había ocurrido realmente, pero había ocurrido _solo_ para él y para Wheeler. Nadie más lo había sentido.

Hacer algo así no era imposible, de hecho, existía la tecnología para crear un temblor en una casa o en un edificio, solo que era costoso y difícil de hacer y por supuesto no sería algo que pasara desapercibido. Se trataba simplemente de enviar vibraciones a los cimientos de la construcción, para lo cual había que cavar alrededor de los cimientos para colocar los grandes aparatos, y había que asegurarse que las vibraciones no afectaran construcciones vecinas.

No había otra explicación; alguien tenía que haber creado ese temblor. Pero ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Matarlo? ¿Incapacitarlo? Habían otras formas más fáciles de hacer eso.

Kaiba no entendía los motivos aún, pero estaba muy seguro que aquel temblor había sido planeado e iba a averiguar por quien. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. El tercer edificio de la escuela, donde estaba el almacén de arte, era el lugar perfecto. No solo era el lugar más alejado de la puerta principal y de la vigilancia, sino que además, las vibraciones creadas allí se sentirían solo en los jardines de atrás y en el edificio contiguo donde estaban los laboratorios y el salón de arte, (si es que habían usado el aparato que Kaiba creía que habían usado) y como a la hora que había ocurrido el accidente no quedaba nadie más que los vigilantes en la escuela... en otras palabras la hora y el lugar eran simplemente demasiado convenientes para ser casualidad.

Pero eso implicaba que su profesora de arte los había castigado a limpiar el almacén con el propósito de que quedaran castigados allí, en el almacén de arte precisamente, hasta muy tarde. Probablemente habían creado algún tipo de distracción para el personal de vigilancia y nadie, excepto él y Wheeler que estaban adentro, se llegó a enterar que había un terremoto llevándose a cabo.

Aún así a Kaiba le parecía un plan demasiado elaborado. Exagerado, muy costoso y con demasiadas variables que podían fallar a último minuto. ¿Quién diablos se iba a dar el trabajo de hacer todo eso? Si querían matarlo sería más fácil poner una bala en su frente y asunto resuelto. ¿Cuál era la intención de esta persona?

Lo más probable era que quisieran matarlo, nada más había que mirar a Wheeler y como había quedado, pero ese era otro problema en su teoría. Él no había estado solo, Wheeler había estado con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la profesora había insistido en que tenía que cumplir su castigo ese mismo día _con _Wheeler? ¿Por qué no esperar a que estuviera solo?

Y si habían querido matarlo ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Cierto que el plan estaba muy bien trazado y que el no se lo había visto venir y que no había habido testigos contando con la inconciencia de Wheeler. Todos los estantes se habían caído en el almacén de arte, excepto el que estaba detrás de él y el que estaba junto al que estaba detrás de él. La persona que había planeado todo no se iba a arriesgar a que algo así hiciera fallar todo, y además tampoco Wheeler estaba muerto. Tal vez la intención no era matarlo.

Kaiba no entendía aún. Hasta que Roland no regresara con todo lo que había pedido él no tenía mucho información. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquel temblor había ocurrido y que nadie excepto él y Wheeler lo habían sufrido; y que la única posibilidad era que alguien había creado aquel terremoto y que la profesora Maho los había castigado a limpiar el almacén con el propósito de atraparlo.

Por ahí comenzó a buscar. Comenzó a investigar todo lo que pudo sobre la vida de su profesora de arte. Dudaba que ella fuera la autora de todo, su maestra no era conocida precisamente por su brillantez, pero el dinero que él tenía era, para muchas personas, suficiente incentivo para olvidar hasta la más sólida de las morales. Kaiba estuvo buscando en su laptop hasta la medianoche, hora en que a la enfermera de turno le tocaba hacer su revisión. Dejó que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo sin comentar en nada y tomó la medicación en silencio, asegurándose en todo momento que ella no viera ni el celular ni el computador.

Cuando ella se fue, Kaiba volvió a lo suyo. Si su cabeza no le doliera tanto, tal vez aquella investigación fuera más rápida. Pero Kaiba tenía que continuar sobretodo porque finalmente había encontrado algo.

Hasta ahora la vida de la profesora había probado ser _tan_ normal que rayaba en lo aburrido, pero pacientemente, o tan pacientemente como pudo, Kaiba revisó el correo de su maestra, buscando conversaciones sospechosas, hasta que por fin se encontró con algo extraño.

Lo primero que le pareció extraño a Kaiba fue el nombre. Era un tipo obviamente de origen francés que le había escrito a la profesora hacía un par de meses atrás diciéndole que era un viejo conocido suyo que estaba de visita en la ciudad. Cuando la profesora preguntó a su supuesto amigo, cómo había conseguido su dirección de correo, él respondió (muy coquetamente por cierto) que "tenía sus medios". Luego ellos siguieron escribiéndose y viéndose, obviamente en camino de establecer un romance, pero eso a Kaiba no le interesaba. Había algo extraño en el tono de escritura del hombre y de inmediato buscó lo que pudo sobre el. ¿Qué encontró? Absolutamente nada. Ni el nombre, ni la edad, ni la ubicación, nada era verdadero. Lo más interesante era que estaba teniendo problemas para accesar a la bandeja de correo del hombre.

Tamborileando con los dedos sobre el teclado Kaiba pensó que sería buena idea usar uno de sus programas especiales, con el inconveniente de que, si era lo que creía que era, descubrirían que estaba removiendo el terreno por información.

Al final decidió hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para jugar y estaba demasiado cansado para tomar una ruta más larga, además que ya era más de la una de la mañana y estaba tipeando con una sola mano.

Cuando logró entrar, fue muy obvio para Kaiba que aquel hombre había creado aquel correo con el único propósito de enviarle mensajes a la profesora. Solo había un mensaje que había sido enviado a una dirección distinta, pensando que tal ver era precisamente lo que estaba buscando lo abrió de inmediato.

Para su sorpresa el mensaje consistía de una lista de nombres. El nombre de Joey Wheeler no estaba sino hasta el final, y junto a los últimos cinco nombres estaban las palabras "(in-progress)" escritos entre paréntesis. Su propio nombre no estaba en la lista.

Kaiba se recostoso sobre su almohada mirando atentamente la pantalla. No sabía qué pensar. Afortunadamente el dolor no iba en aumento y cada vez le molestaba menos. Era muy, muy extraño lo que acababa de encontrar.

¿Quién era toda esa gente? ¿Por qué Wheeler figuraba en esa lista? Frunciendo el ceño escogió un nombre al azahar, "Francis Drift" y procedió a buscar información acerca de la persona.

Lo que encontró, lo dejó lívido.

"Archivos Hospitalarios. Hospital de Domino".

"Nombre: Francis Drift"

"Diagnóstico: Coma ocasionado por traumatismo craneoencefálico."

Luego mas abajo:

"Transferencia a la clínica "Saint Louis" por recomendaciones familiares"

Y mas abajo:

"Fallecido el 26 de noviembre."

Qué casualidad que este Francis Drift estaba en esa extraña lista y también había caído en coma. _"Imposible"_

Rápidamente tomó otro nombre de la lista y comenzó a buscar.

Jhonatan Marduk

Diagnóstico: Coma causado por hipoxia cerebral...

...transferencia a la clínica "Saint Louis"…

…fallecido el 13 de junio…

Alice Sheldon

Diagnóstico: Coma causado por sobredosis de narcóticos...

...transferencia a la clínica "Saint Louis"…

…fallecida el 17 de agosto…

Eddie Williamson

Diagnóstico: Coma causado por...

Todos los nombres de la lista eran personas que habían caído en coma, todos habían sido transferidos a la clínica Saint Louis y... todos habían muerto allí, excepto aquellos que tenían las palabras (in-progress) al costado. Ellos aún estaban con vida.

Kaiba apartó su laptop para masajearse las sienes. Las ideas corrían en su cabeza a tal velocidad que estaban aumentado su dolor. ¡¿Qué quería decir todo eso! Ahora entendía menos que antes, y eso por si solo ya era una ocurrencia inusual. El mensaje tenía una fecha de dos semanas atrás y Wheeler ya estaba en la lista. Cerrando los ojos Kaiba recordó que en el momento del terremoto, Wheeler gritó y luego se desmayó segundos antes de que el estante de fierro se desplomara sobre él.

¡Si tan solo el maldito dolor de cabeza se detuviera! La enorme mancha morada en su sien derecha comenzaba a palpitarle. Lo que era obvio era que el objetivo no era él, sino Wheeler. Toda aquella historia del temblor fue creada para atrapar a Wheeler. La pregunta era; cómo había terminado él implicado en todo. ¿Por casualidad? Si, seguro.

La habitación a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse borrosa y a dar vueltas. Necesitaba entender. Necesitaba encontrar quién estaba detrás de todo. ¡Pero el dolor de cabeza bajaba y subía y bajaba y subía y no lo dejaba en paz! Igual que las ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza como la habitación que giraba a su alrededor mientras varios puntitos amarillos aparecían en su delante.

Fue la alarma de la computadora lo que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El dolor todavía estaba presente pero menos notorio. El reloj le dijo que se había estado sus buenos veinte minutos en... quién sabe qué. Solo esperaba no haber perdido la conciencia.

Daba igual. Tenía que revisar su computador. Esa alarma le indicaba que había recibido un correo electrónico y juzgando por la hora debía ser importante.

Era James que le enviaba el informe que había pedido. Lo abrió en el acto y comenzó a leerlo atentamente. Había que reconocer que tenía algunos, y solo algunos, empleados eficientes en Kaiba Corp. James había revisado todo lo que la policía había recolectado. Declaraciones, fotos, análisis... lo guardo todo en su computadora y comenzó a revisar cosa por cosa.

Estuvo leyendo cerca de media hora, y cuando hubo terminado Kaiba tomó una decisión. Cerró su laptop, arrancó de su mano el suero que tenía conectado y se bajó de la cama. O intentó bajarse, porque el mundo danzó a su alrededor cuando puso el primer pie en el piso. Luego tomó su ropa, su laptop y salió del cuarto sentado en su silla de ruedas.

Había algo en el informe de James que le había resuelto por lo menos parcialmente una de sus preguntas. A Joey no le iban a hacer nada. Era obvio que no querían levantar sospechas. Probablemente después aparecería alguien que le 'recomendaría' a los familiares de Joey la clínica "Saint Louis" diciendo que allí lo sacarían del coma, y como el infierno esta lleno de bienintencionados, ellos harían caso de la sugerencia.

A él en cambio lo querían muerto de inmediato. Esa había sido la intención al atraparlo con Wheeler en el almacén de arte. ¿Por qué? Podía haber una infinidad de razones, porque era un testigo, por su empresa. No importaba. Iba a adelantárseles.

Iba a desaparecer, saldría del hospital y se encargaría de encontrar a los que habían planeado todo.

Su dolor de cabeza volvió mientras iba por los pasillos del hospital. El guardia que estaba al final del pasillo lo vio, pero como todavía tenía puesta aquella ridícula bata de hospital, solo tuvo que hacer señas de que iba a la estación de enfermeras. El guardia lo miró extrañado pero no se ofreció a ayudar.

Kaiba no fue a la estación de enfermeras. Pasó de frente y entró al cuarto 428.

Tenía que salir del hospital; lo malo era, que iba a tener que llevarse a Wheeler. Ya casi había comprobado que el perdedor de Wheeler no sabía hacer otra cosa que darle problemas.

Dentro del cuarto entró al baño y se cambió de ropa, tarea muy difícil si contamos con que su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado y su muñeca derecha estaba escayolada dejando solo a sus dedos libres del yeso. Además que tenía otros golpes en el cuerpo.

Al salir miró a Wheeler analíticamente. El oxígeno tendría que quedarse, pero el monitor, el suero y la sonda tendrían que irse. Sacaría a Wheeler con la silla de ruedas, porque no iba a cargarlo.

Antes de eso, abrió su laptop para buscar una ruta de salida en la que no fuera descubierto; y por último, si lo descubrían, sobornaría a la persona en cuestión. Unos cuatro o cinco ceros bastaban para hacer cambiar de opinión a la mayoría de la gente.

#´´´´´´#

_-Mundo Virtual. Tiempo Actual.-_

-Espera ¡¿me sacaste del hospital!- La expresión de Joey era de completa (aunque agradable) sorpresa, sentado un poco inclinado hacia delante, parpadeando un par de veces.

Kaiba apretó los dientes. Era la tercera vez que Wheeler lo interrumpía. –Qué te dije sobre las interrupciones.-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Se apresuró a defender Joey con los brazos en alto. –Es que... ¡Cielos! No se qué decir... Pensé que me detestabas.-

Para Kaiba nada de lo que estaba diciendo Wheeler tenía sentido. –De qué estas hablando. Y por supuesto que te detesto.-

De inmediato la postura relajada de Joey cambió completamente, haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos. –Si eso ya lo se. Y no te preocupes que yo tampoco te soporto. Es solo que por un momento en tu historia pensé que te ibas a ir así como así del hospital.-

Francamente el CEO no entendió la súbita molestia del otro. Le tomó más que un par de segundos tratar de entender el tren de pensamientos del rubio, hasta que por fin comprendió. Ah, ya. Joey estaba agradecido. Y es que, el concepto de agradecimiento iba en último lugar en el diccionario de Kaiba.

-Creo que ya te lo expliqué Wheeler. A ti no te iban a hacer nada en ese momento. Si hubieran querido matarte, no hubieran armado todo ese circo. En cambio a mi si me querían muerto. La idea era que quedara inconsciente durante el accidente para después liquidarme. James encontró en el jardín una aguja hipodérmica con rastros de una sustancia lo suficientemente fuerte para matar un caballo en minutos.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo hicieron para encontrar una aguja en medio del pasto?-

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? El CEO se llevó una mano a la frente. Wheeler hacía las preguntas más idiotas que el hubiera escuchado jamás y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

-Ahh... ¿Kaiba?- La imagen de Kaiba frente a él tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba tocando la sien izquierda con la mano derecha.

Joey ya había visto hacer eso al CEO un par de veces antes durante su relato. Para Joey ese comportamiento era extraño ya que Kaiba normalmente estaría siempre alerta y siempre desconfiando de todo a su alrededor. Pero Joey ya no se preguntaba si la imagen de Kaiba delante de él era el verdadero Kaiba o no. Si se razonaba bien, Joey no tenía por que creerle, sobretodo porque la historia que le estaba contando era todavía más inverosímil que lo que había vivido en los últimos días. Pero ahora Kaiba estaba ahí, después de haber estado desaparecido por días y le estaba ofreciendo una explicación con algo de lógica, que era algo que nadie más le estaba dando. Digamos que no tenía más opción que asumir que todo era verdad.

-Debo irme.-

La voz de Kaiba sobresaltó a Joey. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de decir? -¡¿Irte! ¡¿Cómo que irte!- Pero Kaiba se puso de pie sin hacerle caso. –¡Oye espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Todavía no me has dicho nada! ¡¡Tienes que explicarme lo del mundo virtual, cómo llegué aquí y cómo hago para salir!-

Pero el CEO no podía quedarse más. Acababa de ver la hora y resulta que se había quedado cerca de dos horas meramente hablando con Wheeler y era verdad que todavía no le había dicho nada útil. Al parecer estaba más laxo de lo que se había dado cuenta. –Ya habrá tiempo después para explicaciones, Wheeler. Y más bien deberías agradecerme porque estoy ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo en intentar sacarte de aquí. Sólo no dejes que te atrapen y vivirás.-

-¡Oye espera! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso!- Pero al parecer Kaiba no iba a ofrecerle una respuesta porque había cerrado los ojos y su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse.

#´´´´´´#

_-Oficinas de Kaiba Corp. Tiempo Actual.-_

-¿Mokuba no has encontrado nada?-

La pregunta venida de Tristan irritó un poco a Mokuba. –Todavía no.- Respondió tratando de concentrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo. No es que Yugi y los demás no le agradaran, pero estaba nervioso. Su hermano y Joey ya llevaban desaparecidos más de una semana y ahora que tenía una pista...

-¡Oh no!- yugi Tristan y Tea se arremolinaron en segundos junto a Mokuba para ver la pantalla de la computadora y tratar de ver que había causado la exclamación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué encontraste?-

-Es tal y cómo lo pensé. Alguien está usando la computadora de uno de los laboratorios secretos de mi hermano.-

Yugi trató de entender las implicaciones de lo que Mokuba acababa de decir. -¿Crees que ellos estén allí?-

-Seto y yo somos los únicos que podemos tener acceso a esas computadoras. Estoy casi seguro, que esa es la razón por la que se lo llevaron.-

-¿Pero por qué se llevaron a Joey?-

-No lo sé Tea. Pero tenemos que ir para allá de inmediato.- Quien sabe cómo habían logrado que su hermano les diera acceso a la computadora.

Solo podía rezar para que ambos estuvieran bien.

#´´´´´´#

_-Mundo Virtual. Tiempo Actual.-_

La imagen de Kaiba había comenzado a desvanecerse y luego se hizo nítida otra vez. A Joey no le gustó para nada la sombra de alarma que vio cruzar por la mirada de Kaiba, ni su ceño fruncido, ni sus puños apretados.

-Oye Kaiba, ¿qué no tenías que irte?- Tampoco le gustó el tono asustado de su propia voz.

-Lo conexión que utilicé para entrar desapareció.-

-Y eso quiere decir que...-

-Que por ahora, estoy atrapado aquí.-

#´´´´´´#

Notas: Si a Kaiba le duele tanto la cabeza es porque la mía todavía me da vueltas. Notaran que Kaiba se comporta un poco raro en su estancia en el hospital. He visto a bastantes personas luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y he basado en eso mi escritura. Se supone que Seto esta tratando de concentrarse en razonar y encontrar a la persona que lo persigue, pero le resulta muy difícil. Aún asi, no se trata de una conmoción cerebral, sin de una CASI conmoción cerebral, sino el tratamiento sería distinto.

Bien, si han sobrevivido a este capitulo, entonces les tengo que decir que solo faltan tres más. En el siguiente capitulo explicare todo lo del programa de computadora en donde estan Seto y Joey, y Mokuba va a buscar a su hermano. Así que no falta mucho por delante.


	7. Chapter 7

Primero que nada, quiero decir que esta no es una broma del día de los inocentes. Es el capítulo real.

Lamentablemente me tengo que disculpar de nuevo por mi tardanza. Sé que prometí entregar esto ayer, pero estamos en época de lluvia en donde vivo (aquí el sol y el calor son en primavera) y ayer se cortó la luz. No se sorprendan, eso es una ocurrencia normal en donde vivo. El caso es que la luz se corto a las seis de la tarde y regresó a las diez de la noche. Yo no tengo Internet en casa, así que ya no pude entregarlo a tiempo. Mis familiares no me dejan salir después de las diez menos con la lluvia torrencial que había y menos al Internet. (¡Es demasiado vicio! Dicen)

Aparte de mis acostumbradas disculpas. (¡Que vergüenza!) tengo un par de cosas que decir.

Si bien esta vez el capitulo no esta precisamente pesado, si esta extremadamente largo. Son doce páginas y esta lleno de terminos de computadora. No he usado exactamente terminos técnicos (porque yo no los conozco para empezar) pero tengo mis dudas.

Tal vez haya un par de cosas que necesiten saber:

Por ejemplo un microprocesador es aquella pieza pequeñísima dentro de nuestras computadoras que realiza todas las operaciones. Es como el cerebro de la computadora, excepto que no tiene memoria.

Un código de terminación es un código usado al crear un programa. Por ejemplo en un juego cuando pierdes, y te sale GAME OVER, es gracias al código de terminación. O cuando pones APAGAR en tu computadora, lo que funciona es un código de terminación que hace que tu computadora se apague.

De todos modos, si hay algo que deseen preguntar, soy toda oídos.

También tengo que agradecer infinitamente a las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior. Se los agradezco tanto que si pudiera les enviaría algún tipo de compensación. Y tengo que agradecer sobretodo a las personas que me dejaron reviews, no saben lo mucho que me alegraron el día.

Para **Marisa**: Muchísimas gracias por el review anterior! Me alegra saber que no te di un tremendo dolor de cabeza (porque el mío todavía no se me pasa) con el capitulo 6. La verdad es que ultimamente tengo problemas para expresar mis ideas, tal vez tenga que ver con la época del año. En cuanto a Kaiba y Joey, ya veras en este capítulo que no se quedan atascados en donde estan, a donde van a parar es el verdadero problema. Y no te preocupes que Joey si continua vivo! Muchas gracias por leer Marisa! Un beso.

And now, let's go with this

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**VIIma Parte: Sobre Kaiba y también sobre Joey.**

_-Mundo Real. Tiempo Actual.-_

-¡Saldremos en un minuto!-

-¡Suban muchachos, tenemos que irnos!- Mokuba fue el que subió primero tomando su lugar cerca de la consola de mando. Tea, Tristan y Yugi lo siguieron observando al mismo tiempo como las aspas del helicóptero con el logo de KC comenzaban a moverse. Atardecía ya y hacía bastante frío, pero no era motivo de preocupación para quien estaba más preocupado en salir lo más pronto posible, antes de que anocheciera del todo.

-_Nave Kaiba Nro 1, preparándose para despegar.- _

-¡Aseguren sus cinturones!- Les advirtió Mokuba a los demás antes que el helicóptero se separara del suelo. Finalmente estuvieron en el aire y la nave enrumbó hacía el punto que señalaba Mokuba en el mapa de la pantalla. –Coordenadas; sector alfa uno seis, B72. Seiscientos kilómetros al norte de ciudad Domino.- Dijo el chico en voz alta completamente consciente que estaba llevando a un grupo de cinco personas, tres de las cuales le caían muy mal a su hermano y eran completamente ajenas a la corporación, a uno de los laboratorios secretos de su hermano. Un lugar del que nadie excepto su hermano y él mismo sabían de su existencia y al que solo ellos tenían acceso. Probablemente su hermano le gritaría después por ello, y por no obedecer sus órdenes y regresar a Domino luego de que su hermano dijera que debía quedarse donde estaba, pero ahora era más importante encontrarlo. _"Mi hermano me ha rescatado muchas veces. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando él está en problemas."_

Había sido mucho más difícil para los amigos de Joey tanto como para Mokuba, sobretodo cuando no tenían idea que podía haberles pasado a Kaiba y a Joey.

Yugi, Tea y Tristan habían estado planeando por semanas una fiesta sorpresa para Joey, algo que le dijera al rubio lo mucho que lo apreciaban; pero cuando llegó el día clave todo comenzó a salir mal cuando vieron lo mal que le estaba saliendo todo a Joey el día de su propio cumpleaños, desde el corte de luz en su casa hasta el incidente con la pintura en la clase de arte. Yugi había estado tentado de contarle todo a su amigo para levantarle el ánimo pero todos pensaron que mientras más tiempo tomara revelar la sorpresa sería mejor el resultado. Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos cuando casi a las seis de la tarde Joey aún no regresaba de su castigo y después con la llamada del hospital anunciándole al padre de Joey que Joseph Wheeler había sufrido un terrible accidente y estaba en pésimas condiciones. Todos estaban en ese momento en la sala del departamento de Joey, esperándolo con las decoraciones de la fiesta y el pastel, cuando fue recibida la llamada.

-/No te preocupes Yugi, estoy seguro de que los encontraremos./- Yugi alzó la vista y vio aparecer ante él a un joven extremadamente parecido a él, pero de facciones más agudas. Yugi agradecía las palabras consoladoras aunque no pudieran tranquilizarlo.

-Ya ha pasado más de una semana Yami. No quiero pensar todas las cosas que pudieron haberles pasado en todo ese tiempo.-

-/No te desesperes Yugi. Ellos son muy fuertes, no podrán vencerlos tan fácilmente./-

Yugi no quiso objetar que Joey se encontraba inconsciente y que Kaiba tampoco se encontraba nada bien. Era así como los habían encontrado en el hospital cuando fueron a verlos; Joey conectado a una multitud de aparatos y Kaiba muy mal herido. Lo peor es que nunca obtuvieron una explicación de lo que había ocurrido. El doctor les dijo que no hicieran mucho caso de lo que dijera Kaiba, pero este no les dijo nada cuando entraron a verlo, simplemente desvió la pregunta. De hecho Kaiba no dijo casi nada durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, y aunque eso no era nada raro, Kaiba era conocido por darte siempre una respuesta directa.

-/Además Yugi, recuerda que no eres el único que está preocupado./- Yugi miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta por primera vez de los absortos que estaban todos en su propio mundo. Tristan era el que estaba más sombrío y Mokuba era el que estaba más ansioso, ahí junto al piloto.

-Desearía haber podido hacer algo más.-

-/Hiciste lo que pudiste Yugi, pero Mokuba es el experto con las computadoras./- En realidad era Mokuba el que estaba haciendo el verdadero trabajo. Ellos sólo estaban haciendo lo que Mokuba les pedía.

-Oigan muchachos.- Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Mokuba.

Yugi, Tea y Tristan alzaron la vista para demostrar que estaban escuchando. -¿Sucede algo Mokuba?- Preguntó Tea luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

-No. Es solo que, quería agradecerles por su ayuda.-

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho casi nada!- Exclamó Yugi diciendo en voz alta lo que casualmente había estado pensando segundos atrás. –Nosotros somos los que debemos agradecerte.-

-Ustedes siempre vienen a ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos. No hay muchas personas en las que podamos confiar, por eso quiero darles las gracias. Y sé que mi hermano también lo aprecia aunque no lo diga.-

Todos se quedaron callados después de aquellas palabras. Analizando lo que había dicho Mokuba trató de darles una débil sonrisa. Trató, pero la preocupación se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Paso un rato antes de que los demás dejaran de prestarle atención y entonces desvió la vista a su derecha, a donde estaba la laptop de su hermano. Sobre la laptop había un fólder con los nombres de los agentes que habían estado vigilando el hospital donde su hermano había estado. Dos de ellos estaban muertos.

Un rapto. Esa fue su hipótesis cuando a la mañana del 26 de enero llegó a Domino y se encontró con que ni su hermano ni Joey estaban en el hospital y que los guardias habían sido atacados. Para qué y por quién no lo sabía ni con la información que había en la computadora de su hermano.

Sólo esperaba que el helicóptero se apresurara y poder llegar a tiempo.

#´´´´´´#

-_Mundo Virtual. Tiempo Actual.-_

-¡Maldición!- Kaiba no podía regresar al mundo real. Había intentado utilizar el mismo camino que había usado al entrar, ya había entrado y salido de esa manera miles de veces, pero ahora la conexión había desaparecido.

-Saben que estoy aquí.- Fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar.

-¿Saben? ¿Kaiba a quién te refieres con eso?- Los pensamientos de Joey corrían en todas direcciones y entre más hablaba Kaiba menos entendía él. -¿Quieres decir que sabes quién controla todo esto?- Recién ante su última pregunta Kaiba volteó a verlo como si le sorprendiera que Joey siguiera ahí parado.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido.- Ordenó el CEO endureciendo su expresión y dando media vuelta para salir de allí a grandes zancadas.

Joey estaba más perplejo a cada segundo que pasaba. -¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! ¡A dónde vamos!- Él tuvo que abrir la puerta mientras que Kaiba simplemente la atravesaba con su cuerpo inmaterial y Joey se sorprendió de verse de nuevo en el pasillo.

-Te explicaré rápido así que pon mucha atención.- Escuchó que Kaiba le decía mientras avanzaban muy rápido por los pasillos del viejo almacén (o mejor dicho del laboratorio de Kaiba.) –Cuando salimos del hospital tuve que llevarte a uno de mis laboratorios. Como todas las personas de esa extraña lista habían estado en coma, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacerte una tomografía. En mi laboratorio tengo la mejor tecnología, así que la imagen que obtuve debió ser mejor que la de cualquier hospital.-

Cuando salieron del lugar el sol estaba casi ocultándose. Estaba escuchando cuidadosamente a Kaiba, pero Joey aún estaba incierto sobre qué hacer. Kaiba o no Kaiba, aún habían personas que lo perseguían y sus problemas estaban en el mismo lugar que antes. –No soy médico, pero desde el principio supe que no era un tumor o algo parecido. Me pareció metálico, así que hice otras pruebas para darme cuenta que emitía cierto tipo de señales eléctricas.-

-Espera, me estas asustando. ¡¿dices que hay algo dentro de mi cabeza!- ¡Y no era solo eso! Joey no quería ni pensar en que "otras pruebas" había estado Kaiba con él. Acaso podía confiar en el tipo.

Kaiba miró alrededor ante el volumen de la voz de Joey. Wheeler definitivamente no tenía ninguna consideración.

-¡Baja la voz torpe! No se si lo sabes pero eres el único que puede verme. Si sigues así van a creer que eres algún loco que se escapó del manicomio. Parecerá que estás hablando solo.-

Joey apenas dirigió una breve mirada a los costados. ¡Qué le importaba que lo creyeran loco! ¡Kaiba le acababa de decir que tenía algo dentro de su cabeza! –¡Eso no es importante! ¡Lo importante es que me digas de qué estás hablando!-

-¡Lo importante es que nos movamos más rápido! ¡Mientras los dos estamos aquí charlando nuestros cuerpos están en el mundo real completamente indefensos! Si nos encuentran moriremos los dos.-

Joey dejó a un lado la pregunta sobre quién iba a atraparlos, pensando que era más importante no acabar muertos. -¡¿Y qué quieres que haga! ¡Tu eres el que sabe de esto!-

-Es cómo si no existiera en este mundo.- Respondió Kaiba en tono enojado, atravesando una pared con su mano para aumentar el efecto. Era frustrante que Wheeler no tuviera un pensamiento más rápido. Y su migraña estaba volviendo. –Tu tendrás que transportarnos a los dos a un lugar donde pueda hacer otra conexión.-

-¿Y yo también podré salir?-

-Me temo que no Wheeler. Si pudieras salir de la misma forma que yo, ya estarías en el mundo real y yo no habría perdido mi tiempo hablándote por horas.-

Joey dio un suspiro interno y trató de juntar toda la paciencia que tenía. Dependía de Kaiba ahora le gustara o no. Irónico. Le estaba haciendo caso a la imagen que tenía al lado porque sabía que era Kaiba. Le creía porque sabía que era Kaiba, y sabía que era Kaiba por la forma despectiva con que le hablaba.

A veces el mundo era cruel.

-Muy bien; qué otra opción tengo además. A dónde tenemos que ir.-

-Mira hacia delante cuando me hables y baja la voz.- Joey gruño pero cumplió lo que Kaiba pedía. –El lugar más cercano es a seiscientos kilómetros al norte de la ciudad. Tendrás que robar algún tipo de transporte.-

Pesé a lo que Kaiba le había dicho, volteó a verlo horrorizado. -¡¿QUÉ!-

-¿Pretendes ir caminando? La policía ya te busca de todos modos y recuerda que sólo tú puedes verme. Será muy fácil de esa manera.- Joey volteó a ver a los costados y vio que efectivamente la poca gente que había en la calle lo estaba mirando como si fuera un loco hablándose solo. Era cierto. Sólo él podía ver a Kaiba. ¿Por qué?

Esa era un pregunta que tendría que ser agregada a la lista.

#´´´´´´#

_-Mundo Real. Tiempo Actual.-_

-¡¡Joven Kaiba!- Mokuba abrió los ojos sobresaltado, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-¡Qué sucede Roland!- En un segundo todos los ocupantes del helicóptero se habían arremolinado alrededor del asiento de Roland, que era quién piloteaba la máquina.

-Pro favor díganme que no sucede nada malo.- Gimió Tea mirando a Mokuba.

-Ahí.- Fue lo único que dijo el asistente señalando un lugar en el horizonte.

Ya había anochecido por completo y estaba oscuro, estaban volando sobre una interminable extensión de árboles, pero más allá, muy lejos aún, podía verse una luz.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó Mokuba apretando los puños. –El laboratorio de mi hermano está oculto bajo tierra. Si ahora podemos verlo es porque hay alguien adentro. ¡Para eso se llevaron a mi hermano para poder tener acceso al laboratorio!-

-Sólo espero que estén bien.- Musitó Tristan, en su rostro el mismo gesto de preocupación que en el rostro de todos. Aunque con esperanza, ya que por fin los habían encontrado.

-¡Roland, activa el dispositivo anti-radar! ¡Si nos acercamos más ahora, se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia!-

-¡Señor, me temo que es demasiado tarde!- Ni bien Roland acabó de decir estas palabras cuando una serie de alarmas comenzaron a activarse dentro del helicóptero.

-¡Oh no!-

#´´´´´´#

_-Mundo Virtual. Tiempo Actual.-_

-Te estás desviando demasiado a la derecha.- Joey trató de alinear el timón tal y cómo le indicaba la mano de Kaiba.

En su opinión pilotear un helicóptero no tenía NADA que ver con conducir un auto. Era tan diferente (y traumante) que Joey estaba seguro que no quería volver a repetir la experiencia nunca más en su vida.

Si señoras y señores. ¡Joey estaba piloteando un helicóptero! ¿Emocionado? NO. Ni en sus sueños mas salvajes el pobre de Joey se hubiera imaginado que se vería haciendo tales cosas. Ni la aventura de enfrentarse a Marik se comparaba con eso. Cierto que eso del Reino de las Sombras y las historias egipcias eran escalofriantes y todo eso pero, ¡lo que estaba haciendo parecía sacado de una película de acción!

Y no sólo por pilotear el helicóptero. ¡Primero se había tenido que robar la máquina para poder pilotearla! R-O-B-A-R. Aunque no había sido difícil estando con Kaiba. Como nadie podía verlo, lo único que Joey había tenido que hacer era esperar a que Kaiba le dijera en que momento actuar, si había alguien del otro lado de una pared o si había alguien vigilando.

Y eso no era lo único que había tenido que hacer. También había tenido que robar un auto para poder movilizarse hasta el helipuerto.

Aunque luego de una hora de vuelo en la oscuridad (ya había anochecido) y de sudar tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Kaiba sin imaginarse en el suelo con fierros atravesados y con una posterior explosión dramática, como que había cogido el truco.

En el ínterin, había recibido unas cuantas explicaciones.

-¿Y me vas a decir qué es eso de un trozo de fierro en mi cabeza?- Había preguntado Joey mientras conducía como loco hacía el helipuerto (en un jaguar bellísimo por cierto, cuyo dueño era bastante idiota.)

-Se trata de un microprocesador que funciona como un simulador de realidad virtual instalado dentro de tu cabeza. Es ese pequeño trozo de metal lo que está enviando señales al resto de tu cerebro haciéndole creer que ves, oyes o sientes un mundo que no

existe en realidad, incluyendo éste auto o el camino por el que estamos yendo.-

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Y cómo diablos llegó semejante cosa hasta mi cabeza!-

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo.-

Lo que Kaiba le estaba diciendo a Joey era en realidad una versión bastante resumida. Es solo que dudaba que el pequeño cerebro de Wheeler fuera a comprender términos como Dispositivos de Interfaz, memorias RAM, circuitos integrados, etc. También había pensado que sería demasiado explicar cómo es que había logrado descubrir qué era lo que le había pasado a Joey.

Aunque en realidad, aquella había sido la peor parte. Entre sus dolores de cabeza y el impedimento físico del yeso y su hombro herido más la frustración...

Para Kaiba había sido como caminar entre tinieblas, todo lo que tenía para guiarse al principio era la imagen de la tomografía que le había tomado a Joey y su propia loca teoría. Luego había tenido que movilizarse para que no los encontraran. Fue cuando utilizó la resonancia magnética que descubrió las señales que emitía aquella cosa dentro de la cabeza de Joey.

La sola de idea de un objeto extraño en el organismo de Joey era escalofriante. ¿Qué es lo que le estaban haciendo a Wheeler? Joey le caía muy mal, ¿pero eso? Algo así era demasiado.

Luego vino el problema de cómo accesar al microprocesador. De hecho, esa fue la siguiente pregunta de Joey, luego de que terminara con sus exclamaciones de asombro. –Pero... y si es algo así como una computadora o un juego, ¿no puedes simplemente apagarlo, desconectarlo o... sacarlo?-

-¿Te das cuenta que para eso tendría que abrirte el cerebro? Así te llevara con un buen cirujano, el circuito es muy pequeño y esta en una zona muy profunda.-

-Cierto.- Contestó Joey, segurísimo de que no quería verse en una sala de operaciones, con Kaiba con un escalpelo en la mano. –Pero entonces, si no puedes desconectarlo, ¿No hay manera de reiniciarlo, como las computadoras?-

-No serviría de nada. El programa continuara funcionando después, con la desventaja de que ya no podré entrar.-

-¿Entonces?-

-La única opción es reprogramarlo, insertar un código de terminación como el de un juego de computadora para que deje de funcionar.-

-Te estás desviando de nuevo.- Joey volvió a la realidad abruptamente. Al parecer las cosas que le había dicho Kaiba le seguían dando vueltas. Y encima no podía pilotear correctamente. Mas valía que Kaiba no se diera cuenta de su preocupación o jamás volvería a recuperar su dignidad.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir las indicaciones de Kaiba para manejar la máquina, porque el no tenía idea de cómo se leían todos los aparatos que tenía en su delante. Él entendía tan poco de máquinas y aviones como de computadoras. Era verdaderamente odioso tener que depender de Kaiba.

Varias luces se encendieron en la consola que tenía delante suyo. –Estamos llegando.- anunció Kaiba. –Será mejor que aterrices.-

¿Lo ven? Por eso no le gustaba depender de Kaiba. Era como si estuviera diciendo "Pásame la sal" o "Apaga el televisor" y no "Aterriza un helicóptero con todos esos árboles debajo, en plena oscuridad y sin tener idea de qué hacer." Y no era que el tuviera miedo.

-Primero mantén quieto el helicóptero y luego bajas. No es tan difícil.-

-Sí, si.- Contestó Joey de mala gana. Por el tono de voz supo que Kaiba estaba disfrutando de verle sudar.

-Sí claro. Cómo a ti no te dolerá si nos caemos.-

Con mucha dificultad Joey hizo lo que Kaiba indicaba. El helicóptero hizo un giro fue hacía atrás y la cola chocó contra un árbol. –¡Demonios Wheeler, mantén el timón quieto!- Lentamente fueron bajando. El sonido de las aspas lo único que interrumpía el silencio cuando Kaiba no daba instrucciones.

-¿No hay árboles debajo verdad?-

Kaiba ni le contestó, porque era obvio que no le pediría que aterrizara sobre un árbol.

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra y la máquina quedó apagada Joey se contuvo de besar el suelo al bajar. Le gustaba la adrenalina, pero ahí estaban exagerando. Le dolían todos los músculos gracias a la tensión, y lo mejor de todo era que todavía no habían acabado.

-Lo ves, no fue tan difícil.- Dijo Kaiba en un tonito superior levantándose elegantemente para bajar. Sin embargo ni bien hubo pisado el suelo Kaiba trastabilló cayendo al piso sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Kaiba!- Joey se saltó todos los escalones para llegar junto al CEO, pero Kaiba no tenía un cuerpo que pudiera tocarse, así que ni siquiera pudo ayudarle a incorporarse. –Oye ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí.- Contestó el CEO con la voz algo adolorida, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Si como no, por supuesto que estaba bien. Joey ya había visto a Kaiba hacer eso varias veces. Hacer un gesto de dolor de pronto y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero parece que ahora era más fuerte.

-Oye, no me asustes así. ¿Estás seguro que esto es solo por el golpe en la cabeza?-

Kaiba se levantó definitivamente y lo miró con los ojos entornados. –Qué quieres decir.-

Bueno, es que, eso no le parecía normal. Si Kaiba había estado más de una semana con el bendito dolor, Joey dudaba que fuera por un golpe. Claro que el no sabía mucho de medicina. Aunque Kaiba obviamente no iba a decirle nada. –Qué crees que quiero decir.-

Kaiba hizo un gesto de impaciencia. –No tengo tiempo para juegos Wheeler. Mejor apresúrate antes de que pierda la paciencia.- Con eso dicho Kaiba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía los árboles con sólo la luz del helicóptero como guía.

¿Por qué sería que Joey tenía un mal presentimiento?

-Oye Kaiba.- Llamó Joey caminando detrás de él. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro que podrás salir yendo a... donde sea que vamos?-

-En realidad Wheeler, me impresiona que tuvieras tanta suerte.-

-¿eh?-

-Cuando me di cuenta que las señales que emitía el chip eran como las que emite un simulador lo que hice fue meterte en uno de mis portales virtuales. De esa manera el microprocesador que tienes estaría conectado a mi computadora, pero...

No hubiera servido de nada si no hubiera habido un error en el programa.- Joey alzó una ceja tratando de seguir el hilo de lo que Kaiba estaba diciendo.

-Date cuenta que uno de los objetivos del programa es tu no te enteraras que estabas en un mundo virtual. Todo éste mundo es una copia del mundo real hasta el último milímetro. Estoy seguro que la intención era que continuaras con tu vida normal. No lo sé, tal vez es algún tipo de experimento.-

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora resulta que soy el conejillo de indias de alguien! Pero es cierto, yo hubiera seguido con mi vida normal si tu no...- Joey se paró en seco para mirar a Kaiba. –Es cierto ¿Por qué desapareciste? Es decir, estabas ahí después del temblor y al día siguiente nadie se acordaba de ti, excepto yo.-

Kaiba le hizo un gesto a Joey para que siguiera caminando. –No lo sé. Yo no confío en la suerte, pero supongo que cuando uno no tiene ninguna otra habilidad como tú...-

-¡Bastardo!-

-...la suerte es lo único que queda. Mi desaparición fue el error en el programa. Este programa funciona con lógica. Se alimenta de información puesta allí por el fabricante y de tus propias memorias. Cuando yo desaparecí, todo el programa se acomodó a como hubiera sido el mundo si Seto Kaiba no hubiera existido. Cómo verás es un completo desastre.- Joey no pudo evitar gruñir.

-Pues yo opino que estábamos mucho mejor sin ti.- Kaiba le dio una sonrisa torcida a Joey. –Hasta creo que Noah Kaiba es mucho más agradable.-

-El programa esta buscando reiniciarse, por eso la persecución. Como el programa no puede ir contra la lógica, iban a atraparte para dejarte inconsciente dentro del mundo virtual. En ese momento el sistema se reiniciaría para reparar el error y tu seguirías sin darte cuenta de nada.-

-¡Cielos!- Sonaba bastante impresionante. Alguien definitivamente se había dado el trabajo de ver hasta los más mínimos detalles. -¡Oye pero eso no responde mi pregunta!-

-¿Y eso de allá responde tu pregunta?- Kaiba señaló hacía adelante y recién entonces Joey se dio cuenta de que había estado tan absorto en las explicaciones de Kaiba, que no notó que ya no estaban en la oscuridad cómo hace un rato, sino que había bastante luz. Sorprendido Joey miró hacía adelante y vio una increíble luz blanca a lo lejos.

-¡¡¿Pero qué...!-

-Esa la respuesta a tu pregunta.- Joey lo miró boquiabierto y luego hecho a correr hacía lo que veía hacía adelante. La luz blanca era más bien cómo un espacio en blanco. El piso y los árboles llegaban hasta cierto lugar y luego de pronto ya no había nada más que esa luz blanca, que se extendía hacía arriba cómo una pared. Joey miró completamente perplejo hasta que Kaiba lo alcanzó.

-Mira, es como en el lugar donde estábamos hace unas horas, donde estaban los portales virtuales. Mokuba te mostró ese laboratorio y tú sabías que en ese lugar estaban los portales virtuales. Pero en teoría yo no existo en ese mundo, así que esos portales virtuales no deberían existir. Ahí hay una contradicción. Tus memorias dicen que ahí dentro están los portales virtuales, pero el programa dice que no. Tus memorias dicen que existe un Seto Kaiba, pero el programa dice que no. Es cómo si existiera una puerta, pero el programa no sabe que hay detrás de ella. En esa brecha que se creo, yo hice una conexión con el programa.

Intenté otras maneras, pero el sistema tiene una protección tan buena que ése es el único método que encontré. Pero al parecer esta vez me quede demasiado tiempo adentro, la computadora me detectó y de alguna manera eliminó la conexión que tenía.

Con este lugar...- Continuó, señalando el espacio en blanco. –Probablemente tu no lo recuerdas pero mi hermano te lo mostró en su computadora. Como está en tu memoria es suficiente para crear la misma contradicción.-

-Wow.-

-Si wow. Ahora entra y resolvamos esto de una buena vez.-

-¡¿Que quieres que entre ahí! Es decir, no es que esté asustado...-

-Pues entonces apúrate. Se nos va el tiempo.- Joey miró la luz blanca y trago saliva. Oh bien. Nunca se había dejado intimidar por Kaiba antes así que... dio un paso hacía adelante y...

Fue como entrar en una especie de piscina y Kaiba no estaba por ningún lado. Joey no tuvo tiempo ni de preocuparse cuando la luz que lo rodeaba se hizo tan fuerte que comenzó a brillar hasta el punto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en el suelo de una habitación. Lo primero que Joey vio fue a Kaiba sentado sobre una silla tocando los tableros de control. Kaiba tenía razón, esto mismo había pasado cuando encontró los portales virtuales

-Oye espera. Tienes razón Kaiba. Mokuba me mostró una vez fotos de este lugar.-

-Imposible.-

-¿Cómo que imposible? Si fuiste tu mismo el que dijo que...- Pero luego se dio cuenta que con "imposible" Kaiba no hablaba de las fotos ni de Mokuba, si no del hecho de que Kaiba tenía las manos sobre el tablero y estaba tocando los botones. _Tocando_ los botones, cuando hasta hace un rato sus manos atravesaban cualquier cosa. Y Kaiba era el más sorprendido si el gesto con el que se miraba las manos era una indicación.

-Woaa!- Joey se acercó hasta él, casi sigilosamente y acercado su mano le pico un brazo. Kaiba estaba bastante sólido. Y lo estaba mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡Qué! Hasta hace un rato parecías de humo. Tenía que comprobarlo.- Kaiba entorno los ojos, pero luego enfocó su atención en la enorme computadora. –Quizás se deba a que éste es el lugar en el que estamos en el mundo real.-

Joey vio alrededor. –¿En serio?- Kaiba se puso de inmediato a trabajar en la computadora mientras Joey observaba lo que había en el lugar. Estaban los famosos portales virtuales, pero también había una serie de máquinas que Joey no podía hacerse ni idea de para qué servían. Y la habitación era enorme.

De pronto un extraño sonido comenzó a salir de la computadora y Joey volteó. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡No puede ser!- Parecía que la computadora se estaba volviendo loca, miles de símbolos extraños cruzaban la pantalla a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que Joey no podía seguirlo con los ojos.

-¡¿Qué es eso!-

Kaiba lo miró gravemente. –Es el código de terminación que escribí. Si lograba ingresarlo al sistema podrías salir, pero el sistema de seguridad era tan bueno que hasta ahora todos mis intentos de hacer que el programa lo aceptara fallaron.-

Joey parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Y ahora lo lograste?-

-No, pero parece que el programa en su intento por protegerse de mi ha estado buscando en los archivos de mi computadora y el código de terminación ingresó al sistema por accidente.- Kaiba comenzó a mover velozmente sus dedos sobre el teclado. –¡Tenemos que hacer una prueba de inmediato!-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Ahora?-

-¡Ahora Wheeler! ¡Puede ser la única oportunidad! Entra a uno de los portales virtuales.-

-¿Y que hay de ti?- Kaiba presionó enter y el también se dirigió a los portales virtuales.

-Yo también tengo que salir ahora.-

-Pero...- ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

Kaiba lo miró con exasperación sentándose en el portal virtual. –No hay errores en esto Wheeler. Y si hay uno, lo peor que podría pasar es que el sistema se reinicie y tu sigas estancado en este lugar. Si eso pasa, ya habrá otra forma de sacarte.- Joey miró a Kaiba extrañado. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando Kaiba? ¿Era el verdadero Kaiba para pensar? Ya no sabía ni lo que era real y lo que no. Estaba más que confundido y lo estaban presionando.

¿Pero realmente tenía otra opción? Era ir con Kaiba, o quedarse donde esperando donde estaba.

Entró sin decir nada al dichoso portal virtual. Un casco con una pantalla fue puesto en su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio que a Kaiba le pasaba lo mismo. Lo siguiente que supo Joey fue que cerró los ojos y que sintió como si se disolviera en el aire y luego oscuridad.

#´´´´´´#

Cuando despertó, lo primero de lo que Joey Wheeler fue consciente fue de que se sentía como una momia. Algo parecido al mismo casco con pantalla que se había puesto antes fue retirado de su cabeza.

¿Tal vez estaba en el mundo real? Por ahí recordaba que Kaiba le mencionó los innumerables vendajes que le habían puesto debido al accidente. Intentó mover una mano, pero era como si no la hubiera movido en años. Sus músculos estaban como dormidos. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en levantar la cabeza y lo logró.

Gran error. El mundo giró a su alrededor y su cabeza cayó pesadamente de nuevo sobre la dura superficie en la que estaba. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Miró alrededor. Sí, definitivamente estaba en uno de esos portales virtuales, tenía puesta sólo una bata, aunque bastante abrigadora y parecía que tenía inyesados hasta los dedos de los pies. _"Muy bien Joey, tranquilízate. Un paso a la vez"_ Movió uno por uno sus músculos hasta que logró sentarse. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos libres del yeso y...

-Bienvenido joven Wheeler.- Joey dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, buscando la fuente de la voz. Quien quiera que fuera no era alguien que el conocía.

#´´´´´´#

Notas: Espero no haber mareado a nadie. Sé que el bombardeo de información es terrible, pero eso es porque yo debía de haber estado pedazos de información progresivamente, pero no lo hice por hacerme la interesante. La buena noticia es, que por fin sabremos quien esta detrás de todo en el siguiente capitulo; del siguiente queda uno más y se termina.


	8. Chapter 8

Estimados lectores, empiezo haciendo lo que hago en cada capítulo. Pedir disculpas por mi tardanza. Y lo peor es que estuve apunto de no entregar este capítulo debido a un cambio en mi horario habitual, ya que las vacaciones no existen en mi diccionario gracias a las constantes huelgas de mi universidad.

Pero bueno, ya lo escribí, y si tengo un poco de suerte, para el final de éste capítulo no le quedara a nadie muchas dudas importantes. Sé que los he mareado con los dos capítulos pasados, pero si les sirve de consuelo, piensen que el pobre de Joey está peor.

Antes de continuar, quisiera agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta acá con "Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo". A todos los que lo leen, a todos los que han soportado mis errores y mis tardanzas y están dispuestos a leer hasta el final y sobretodo infinitos agradecimientos a las personas que me dejan reviews.

**Para Rei Dark Angel**: Querida Rei, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia! Me encantan y me emociona que te esté gustando y que te fascinara el capítulo anterior, porque eso quiere decir que no te mareé... mucho. En fin me encanta torturar a Joey y por eso escogí lo que estoy segura debe ser unos de sus topicos favoritos (nótese el sarcasmo). La tecnología. En fin, quizás sea buena con el y lo deje tranquila al final de esta historia. Quizás.

Muchas gracias por darte tiempo de escribirme!

And now...

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**VIIIva Parte: Sobre la Diosa de la Suerte.**

Cuando Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue la sensación de las bandas metálicas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Incluso había presión sobre su mano izquierda que estaba enyesada. _"¿Pero qué...!"_ Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba.

Atrapado. Inmovilizado. Habían conseguido encontrarlo, a pesar de todas las medidas que había tomado para que no lo hicieran, y ahora estaba preso. ¿Pero de quién¿Quién había sido tan astuto para encontrarlo? De inmediato la mente de Kaiba intentó razonar. ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba saber para pensar en un método para derrotar al enemigo. Movió sus ojos con suma rapidez antes de enfocarlos en la persona que le hablaba.

Estaba en donde debía estar; su laboratorio, sólo que estaba echado en la camilla donde normalmente estaba Wheeler. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

Recordaba estar en el mundo virtual, hablándole por horas a Wheeler, quedar atrapado dentro del mundo virtual y luego viajar en helicóptero hasta donde debía estar su laboratorio para hacer una nueva conexión y poder salir. Llegaron hasta el lugar con Wheeler y en ese momento hizo la conexión y salió.

Y ahora se encontraba atado.

-Veo que ya despertaste Seto.- Kaiba volteó a su derecha, moviendo la cabeza que era lo único que todavía le quedaba libre. Wheeler estaba donde lo había dejado, en uno de los simuladores del portal virtual. Pero había una extraña mujer junto a la computadora. -¿Quién demonios eres?- Le preguntó en su voz más peligrosa demostrando que aún atado no se sentía intimidado. -¿Cómo entraste en mi laboratorio?-

Pero la mujer no solo pareció poco afectada por el timbre de su voz, sino que movió la cabeza en aparente diversión. –Típico de ti Seto. Lo primero que te interesa saber es cómo logré sobrepasar tu excelente barrera de seguridad¿no es así?-

El CEO entornó los ojos. -Tu debes ser la persona que intentó asesinarme ¿No es verdad¡Contesta!-

Ella se acercó hasta él en actitud burlona. –Tu sistema de seguridad es muy bueno Seto.- Dijo ella sin contestar. –Pero yo no me molesté en intentar entrar por mi cuenta. He estado intentado encontrarte por días, pero aunque debo confesar que fue difícil encontrarte, fuiste bastante predecible. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mantener vigilado a tu pequeño hermano.-

La mujer no se sorprendió cuando Kaiba intentó levantarse furioso ante la mención de su hermano. –¡Si le has hecho algo a Mokuba...!-

-Calma.- Replicó ella todavía burlona. –No le he hecho nada a él. Pero tu le hubieras

dejado por lo menos un mensaje diciéndole que ibas a hacer. El pobre niño te ha estado buscando como loco pensando que te habían raptado. Y me sorprendió su inteligencia, porque logró encontrarte.-

Kaiba entornó los ojos pensando lo peor. –Viene para acá en estos momentos. Esta tarde el descubrió actividad dentro del laboratorio y de inmediato hizo una conexión con la computadora principal de aquí. Pobre Mokuba. Apuesto a que no sabe que yo estaba conectada a _su _computadora, ni que aproveché _su _conexión para entrar al sistema de seguridad y desarmarlo. Tu hermano me ayudo mucho.- Ahora el CEO estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a utilizar así a su hermano?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó. Luego algo de lo que ella había dicho encajó en su mente. -¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Desde hace horas.- Contestó ella acercándose aún más. -¿Por qué crees que no podías salir? Fui yo la que te lo estaba impidiendo. Pero al final, te lo permití, para poder poner en práctica algo que encontré en tu computadora. Ah por cierto. Modifiqué tu sistema de seguridad, espero que no te moleste.- Luego con la mayor soltura alargó una mano y tocó experimentalmente el hematoma que Kaiba tenía en la sien, enviando múltiples vibraciones a toda la cabeza del CEO que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. –Eres demasiado terco Seto.- Dijo ella y casi le salió en tono de riña. –Tu debes saber que con un golpe tan grave como el que recibiste no puedes recibir stress. Estás muy mal¿Te has esforzado demasiado en tu búsqueda de respuestas, en tratar de encontrarme y de saber quién era yo. ¿Cuantas noches llevas sin dormir? Apuesto a que los dolores de cabeza no te dejan ni pensar con claridad.-

Kaiba apartó su cabeza de la mano de ella con el ceño fruncido. -¡A ti, no te incumbe lo que yo haga!-

-Pero a ti si debería importante. Si hubieras estado en mejor estado, hubieras podido encontrarme. Pero en lugar de eso, yo te encontré a ti.- Kaiba apretó los dientes. –Claro que, si no hubiese sido por mi, no estarías en este estado.- Contesto ella alegremente.

Kaiba apretó los puños, y luego hizo el intento de relajarse. Tenía que pensar, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. No iba a morir a manos de esa loca.

-En fin.- Prosiguió ella metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su mandil y sacando un rollo de cinta que usaría para amordazar al CEO. –Mis planes han cambiado desde que entré y vi que habías logrado entrar al sistema que yo creí era impenetrable. Con una uña comenzó a buscar la punta de la cinta. –Es más, en estos momentos Joey esta en la versión virtual de tu laboratorio con una versión virtual de ti, que lo ayudará a salir del mundo virtual.-

Eso realmente sorprendió a Kaiba. -¿Cómo dices?- ¿Esta mujer iba a ayudar a Joey a salir del mundo virtual en donde ella misma lo había puesto? -¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?- Después de todo, él había estado días intentando averiguarlo.

-No te sorprendas Seto.- Respondió la mujer encontrando la punta de la cinta y jalándola. –Yo cree, el mundo en el que está Joey, y aunque ni yo misma podría entrar por mi cuenta, tengo algunos códigos que tu no.- Cortó un trozo de cinta y se dispuso a colocarlo sobre la boca del CEO. –Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Joey y no quiero que interrumpas.- Le explicó cuando el se apartó de la ofensiva cinta.

-¡Espera!- Ella se detuvo un momento levantando una ceja inquisitiva. –Llevamos días jugando al gato y al ratón. Tu intentaste matarme y planeabas usar a Wheeler de alguna manera. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto quieres ayudarlo?- La mujer sonrió maliciosamente y finalmente le puso la cinta a Kaiba callándolo definitivamente. Ese era definitivamente uno de los momentos más humillantes de la vida del CEO.

-Porque necesito respuestas.- Contestó ella alejándose. –Vi el código de terminación que escribiste y quiero ponerlo a prueba. Si funciona, significa que necesito rescribir mi programa. Por otro lado el chip está en el cerebro, y quiero saber si hay algún tipo de daño en el cuerpo d Joey. Que se yo, algún tipo de parálisis o que no pueda hablar. Eso podría ayudarme a mejorar mi sistema.

Kaiba la siguió con la vista. Él también necesitaba respuestas. No podía ser que estuviera acabado, debía haber alguna forma de revertir la situación en la que estaba. Al voltear vio a Wheeler, quién después de todo si estaba sirviendo como conejillo de indias como el mismo lo había puesto. Y para mala suerte de él estaba despertando.

#´´´´´´#

-Bienvenido joven Wheeler.- Joey dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, buscando la fuente de la voz. Quien quiera que fuera no era alguien que el conocía.

Haciendo sonar sus tacones una mujer (De unos cuarenta años, el cabello atado en un moño y un mandil blanco sobre la ropa, como los científicos locos de las películas) caminó lentamente hacía él. Definitivamente no sabía quién era, pero su sonrisa torcida no le daba ninguna confianza. -¿Quién es usted!- Joey preguntó y su voz salió ronca y pequeña. No pudo evitar retroceder imperceptiblemente, solo por reflejo.

Aún tenía mil vendas sobre el cuerpo, aún sentía los músculos pesados y aún estaba en bata. Definitivamente vulnerable y... ¿Dónde estaba¿Quién era esa mujer? Comenzó a voltear frenéticamente a todos lados. ¡Se suponía qué tenía que haber salido del mundo virtual¿Lo había logrado? O tal vez no había estado hablando con el verdadero Seto Kaiba. ¿Y dónde estaba Kaiba? –¿Buscas a Seto?- Preguntó la mujer prácticamente leyendo su mente. Luego ella dio un par de pasos al costado quitándose de su rango de visión.

Joey dio otro respingo cuando su pregunta fue resuelta. Kaiba también estaba allí, echado en una camilla rodeada de aparatos de hospital. –No te preocupes. Seto está bien.- Le dijo la mujer, respondiendo a la cara que había puesto Joey cuando vio al CEO.

-¿Bien¿A eso le llama bien¡Ni siquiera puede moverse!- ¡Kaiba estaba atado y amordazado¡Y se veía enfermo! Estaba a más de un metro de distancia y Joey aún podía distinguir la hinchazón en su sien derecha, las ojeras, el yeso en la mano, la piel blanco grisácea. ¡Kaiba definitivamente no estaba bien! Y lo estaba mirando con una enorme intensidad, como si le tratara de transmitir con los ojos un mensaje que dijera "¡Corre!" o "¡Huye! O ¡Haz algo!" Oh si, a Joey le encantaría seguir cualquier sugerencia excepto que a.- Su cuerpo no le obedecía. b.- no tenía idea de que hacer y c.- ¡ni siquiera entendía la situación!

Joey todavía miraba a Kaiba fijamente cuando sintió que la mujer se inclinaba sobre el. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? -Tu tampoco puedes moverte¿verdad Joey?- Volteó hacía ella sorprendido. –No deberías preocuparte tanto por Seto. Si él no está tan bien es por su propia culpa. En cambio tú... dime ¿Puedes mover tus piernas?- Joey apretó los dientes ¡Por supuesto que no podía! Sí, había sido un esfuerzo titánico lograr sentarse. Con los puños apretados, Joey concentró de nuevo todas sus fuerzas en mover una de sus piernas, la que no tenía yeso y apenas si conseguía levantarla. ¡Maldición! Levantarse de donde estaba fuera de cuestión, correr era simplemente imposible. –No te esfuerces.- Le dijo la mujer en un tono irritantemente amable. -Tenías doce huesos rotos después del accidente y auque has estado en inmovilidad total por nueve días no esperes estar completamente curado.-

Ella le estaba sonriendo y el se sentía horriblemente frustrado. –Todavía no me dice quién es. ¿Y por qué tiene a Kaiba atado?- Replicó, intentando sonar amenazador. Aunque ya había logrado sacar algunas cosas en claro. Si lo que Kaiba le había contado hacía algunas horas era verdad, y uno de los estantes le había caído encima, entonces Joey se encontraba en el mundo real. Y obviamente esta mujer era la culpable de todos sus problemas.

Para su mayor confusión ella comenzó a reírse y le tomó un brazo para comenzar a inspeccionarlo como haría un médico. -¡Responda!- Gritó histérico cuando vio que la mujer lo ignoraba. Justo cuando Joey terminó de gritar una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación y luces rojas comenzaron a encenderse intermitentemente. -¿Pero que...?-

-No te preocupes Joey, sólo es la alarma de seguridad.- Le dijo la mujer mirando las titilantes luces rojas y soltando su brazo. –Parece que tus amigos por fin han llegado para rescatarte.-

-¿Qué¿¿Mis amigos¿Se refiere a Yugi y los demás?-

Ella asintió, torciendo de nuevo su sonrisa y volteando hacía Kaiba. –Y también me refiero a Mokuba.- Joey vio como el CEO se tensaba visiblemente ante la mención del nombre de su hermano. Le estaba enviando a la mujer una mirada de puro odio, y parecía querer liberarse para correr hacía ella y ahorcarla. ¿Acaso no era bueno que sus amigos hubieran venido por ellos?

-Pero no guarden esperanzas de que ellos los salven.- Continuó la mujer aún con su sonrisa torcida. -Es más, rueguen porque pronto se desanimen de venir hasta aquí, ya que con las modificaciones que le he hecho al sistema de seguridad, si ellos se acercan demasiado, morirán.–

#´´´´´´#

Las luces roja y el sonido de la alarma llenaron el interior del helicóptero. –¡Maniobras evasivas!- Gritó Roland moviendo bruscamente el timón, haciendo oscilar el helicóptero y sacando un grito de todos sus pasajeros. Pero el giro fue justo a tiempo para evitar que una serie de destellos rojos impactaran contra ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando!-

-¡Nos disparan!-

Izquierda. Derecha. Arriba. El helicóptero hacía lo posible para no ser alcanzado por los misiles que venían a una enorme velocidad y con muy buena puntería.

-¡Sujétense fuerte!- Gritaba Yugi mientras los demás trataban de no caerse. Algo los golpeó con fuerza de pronto haciendo que Tea soltara su agarre y gritara. Tristan y Yugi la sujetaron. -¿Estás bien!- Ella asintió.

-¡Es el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio de mi hermano!- Gritaba Mokuba tratando de no caerse ni soltar los controles. -¡Quién quiera que esté adentro, no solo ha activado el sistema de defensa sino que también lo ha modificado para que nos atacara con armas reales!-

-¡Joven Kaiba!- Exclamó Roland haciendo un nuevo giro en el timón. –¡No podemos acercarnos¡Será mejor que salgamos fuera del rango del sistema de defensa!-

-¡No¡Hay un loco maniático en el laboratorio de mi hermano¡Si retrocedemos hasta salir del rango del radar tardaremos demasiado¡Y no conozco otro camino para entrar!- Exclamó Mokuba apretando los puños y los dientes con furia. ¿qué podían hacer?

-¿Qué tal si saltamos!- Sugirió Tristan, gritando para hacerse escuchar por encima de todo el ruido.

-¡No servirá de nada! También hay un sistema que impide que alguien se acerque caminando. Seremos atacados de todos modos.- Mokuba se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. –Creo... creo que lo mejor será retroceder.-

-¡No!- Exclamo Tea. –¡Joey y Kaiba están en peligro¡No podemos perder más tiempo!-

Mokuba miró a los demás aún mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué podían hacer? Su hermano había diseñado aquel sistema para proteger sus secretos. Pero el sistema solo serviría para asustar y como advertencia, no para realmente atacar a quien intentara acercarse.

Nuevamente algo los golpeó y con mucho más fuerza, ésta vez haciendo que todos gritaran en especial Tea. Fue entonces que Mokuba miró a Roland y éste entendiendo el mensaje tomó con fuerza los controles y dio un giro.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Yugi acercándose a los controles tratando de no caerse en el oscilante helicóptero.

-¡Nos caeremos si nos quedamos aquí!- Gritó Roland a modo de explicación mientras hacía girar el timón, hasta que las manos de Yugi lo detuvieron en la acción. –No. Podemos llegar.- La seguridad con que dijo las palabras hicieron que Roland y Mokuba se le quedaran mirando. –Tu hermano construyo ese sistema de seguridad¿cierto Mokuba?- El niño asintió viendo la expresión segura en el rostro de Yugi quien, súbitamente ya no tenía las mismas facciones inocentes, sino que se veían más marcadas y agudas. Sobretodo los ojos habían cambiado y tenían una mirada muy diferente, con brillos rojizos y llenos de una especie de sabiduría. Ese no era el mismo Yugi.

-Creo que tengo una idea.-

#´´´´´´#

Las luces de emergencia ya habían dejado de brillar dentro del laboratorio y el sonido de la alarma se había callado, pero Joey seguía con la boca abierta. ¿Dijo que sus amigos podían morir?

El colmo fue cuando, con otra extraña sonrisa, la mujer volvió a tomar su brazo para examinarlo. -¡Basta ya¡Qué cree que está haciendo!- Exclamó, apartando su brazo violentamente del agarre de la mujer. -¡No puede tratarnos así¡Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que quiere!- Olvidando por completo que no podía moverse correctamente, tomo un brazo de la mujer para empujarla y trató de levantarse haciendo equilibrio en sus dos piernas. -¡Y ni se le ocurra intentar dañar a mis amigos, o si no...- Pero la amenaza perdió todo su efecto cuando las piernas de Joey no pudieron sostenerle y cayó de nuevo pesadamente y con mucho dolor.

Por lo menos, por un momento logró sorprenderla con su actitud, pero la verdad era que ella no estaba interesada. Tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse. –Ya veo, el principal daño está en las piernas. Supongo que eso debe significar algo. No lo sé, supongo que tendré que investigarlo después. Por ahora podemos considerar el experimento concluido.-

-¿Experimento?- A Joey no le gustó esa palabra. Aunque Kaiba había dicho algo al respecto... -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-

Ella sonrió ante su pregunta y se inclinó sobre él torciendo más su sonrisa al acercarse. –Eres el primero de todos mis objetos de experimentación con el que puedo hablar. - Fue lo que ella dijo apoyándose ligeramente sobre la superficie en la que Joey estaba. Joey frunció el ceño ¿Objeto de experimentación? -Respóndeme por favor¿Cómo fue que notaste que no se trataba del mundo real¿Qué crees que ocurrió para que Seto Kaiba fuera borrado del programa que con tanto cuidado creé?-

Joey volvió a quedar anonadado por la pregunta. ¿Pero que...? -¡No, espere!- Exclamó al reaccionar. –Es usted quien debe responder mis preguntas, no al revés. Cómo por ejemplo ¿quién es usted¿y por qué nos tiene prisioneros?- Dijo molesto. Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

La mujer asintió viéndolo seriamente. –Entonces hagamos un trato. Yo te contaré y tu me responderás.- Joey levantó las cejas extrañado. ¿Le estaba haciendo una oferta? –Es que ES importante. He estado haciendo estos experimentos durante años y aún no puedo encontrar la clave.

Mi objetivo es, crear un programa que imite el mundo real tan perfectamente que la persona no note que se encuentra en un mundo virtual. Incluso para activar el programa lo he hecho en condiciones que la persona no se de cuenta. Por ejemplo en tu caso. Un temblor. Se supone que un estante te cayo encima, pero tu no diste cuenta gracias a mi programa. Otra persona por ejemplo iba conduciendo contra una pared. En su mente logró dar la vuelta en el último minuto, pero en la realidad se estrelló y quedó inconsciente. Cosas casuales.-

Joey entrecerró los ojos. También Kaiba le había dicho algo por el estilo. Que todas esas personas que habían caído en coma además de él, habían estado en "accidentes." –Para que la policía no se de cuenta.- Musitó él, asqueado con la idea.

La mujer asintió. –No sería conveniente tener a la policía detrás de uno.- Joey apretó los dientes.

-Pero al principio.- Continuó la mujer. –Tuve muchos errores. Las personas se daban cuenta muy pronto que no era el mundo real. Ocurrían cosas inusuales. Personas que desaparecían, lugares que cambiaban. Cuando la persona se da cuenta que hay algo raro, la seguridad del programa se activa y atrapan a la persona para dejarla en la inconsciencia de nuevo y poder reiniciar el sistema. Pero ha habido personas en las que el sistema ha tenido que reiniciarse más de treinta veces.

Con el tiempo fui mejorando el programa hasta que llegué a pensar que tenía el error reparado. Pero tú, y la última muchacha con la que trabajé lograron darse cuenta que había algo anormal. Obviamente hay otro error en el programa. Pero no logró identificarlo.

Por eso es tan importante que me respondas; porque eres el único con el que he podido hablar hasta ahora.-

Joey no entendió o no quiso entender lo que ella implicaba, aunque Kaiba ya se lo había dicho. Todas las personas que habían caído en coma además de él, habían muerto. ¿Q-qué quiere decir?- La mujer miró a Joey seriamente, parecía ponderar si sería conveniente seguir hablando.

A un metro de distancia Kaiba escuchaba atentamente. –Verás.- Continuó ella. –Tengo un segundo objetivo y es hacer un programa con el sistema de seguridad más poderoso que existe. Eso también lo he ido mejorando con el tiempo.

En teoría, ni siquiera yo debería ser capaz de entrar al sistema de la computadora y he hecho ya varias pruebas, pero...- Y aquí ella miró a Kaiba astutamente.

-Estuve muy impresionada cuando llegué a este laboratorio y me encontré con que Seto había logrado bloquear toda la indestructible seguridad de mis sistema. Te colocó en uno de estos simuladores virtuales y con eso y usando simple lógica de computadora, logró hackear el pequeño chip insertado en tu cerebro Joey.- Joey también miró a Kaiba. Si, eso también ya lo sabía, solo que con más complicaciones.

-Y no solo eso. Seto también tuvo la idea de escribir un código de terminación de videojuegos que desconectó definitivamente mi programa. Muy astuto.

Así que, como verás Joey, eres el único que ha logrado salir del mundo que yo cree. Normalmente para obtener los datos, tengo que extraer manualmente el chip de mis objetos de experimentación. Para eso cree mi propia clínica "Saint Louis" donde los contritos parientes llevaban a sus comatosos familiares por voluntad propia.- A Joey le recorrió un escalofrío. Kaiba le había dicho que para extraer el chip, había que abrir el cerebro hasta la parte más profunda. Probablemente así es como morían los "objetos de experimentación" de esta mujer.

¡Cielos! De pronto se sentía terriblemente agradecido con Kaiba, por sacarlo del hospital y todo eso. Le iba a mandar tarjetas de agradecimiento diarias a partir de la fecha. Si es que lograban salir de ésta, claro está.

-Y ahora responderé tu pregunta.- Joey volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la mujer irrumpir sus pensamientos. Ella se había erguido y miraba a Joey con expresión seria. -¿Qué por qué los tengo prisioneros? Obviamente porque son un caso especial. Ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí.- Dijo con voz enojada. –Tú Joey, no deberías haber salido del mundo virtual. Y tú Seto, deberías haber muerto hace nueve días.- Acusó ella volteando hacía Kaiba, quién entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-No sé si lo sepas Seto, pero todo el dinero de tu empresa me pertenecía antes. Pero hasta ahora no te he guardado ningún rencor por poseer lo que era mío.- Explicó ella con bastante tranquilidad mientras que Kaiba adquiría una expresión de confusión. –Sin embargo ahora yo necesito ese dinero para continuar con mi investigación, ya que mis fondos se han terminado.-

-No es fácil asesinarte Seto. Se que ha habido más de quince intentos de asesinato desde que asumiste la presidencia de Kaiba Corp. Intentos de envenenamiento, balas desde el techo de un edificio. Nada ha funcionado. Siempre hay alguno de tus guardaespaldas cerca para interponerse con la bala. Y tu eres tan desconfiado. Los sistemas de seguridad de tu casa y de tu empresa son los mejores, ni siquiera se puede cortar los frenos de una de tus limosinas. Así que, qué podía hacer para matarte.- Joey miró a Kaiba impresionado. Quince intentos de asesinato. Kaiba no podría ni comer tranquilo. ¿Cómo hacía para ir a la escuela¿Cómo hacía para _vivir_ así? Con razón siempre andaba de mal modo.

Pero Kaiba no parecía pensar lo mismo. Estaba mirando con desdén a la mujer, casi retándola, pese a que se encontraba inmovilizado y amordazado. Algo que la hizo reír brevemente. –Como verás Seto, tuve que crear un plan original. Y se me ocurrió crear un temblor o un terremoto y hundirte debajo, y además utilizaría el mismo método para activar el sistema que ya estaba dentro de Joey y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Mi plan era perfecto. Si no te mataba uno de esos estantes, por lo menos te dejaría inconsciente e indefenso para que yo pudiera acabarte.

No sé cómo es que sigues aquí realmente. Yo estaba en el otro edificio y vi como dos de los estantes no cayeron. Tu estabas junto a uno de ellos y te salvaste, llamaste a una ambulancia, y con lo rápido que se mueve la gente tratándose de Seto Kaiba tuve que darle preferencia a limpiar todo rastro de evidencia que me relacionara con el hecho.

Pensé en ir al hospital de noche. Logré burlar a algunos de tus guardias y tuve que matar a otros y mira que ya no soy precisamente joven. Pero no sirvió de nada. Ya no estabas en el hospital ni Joey tampoco.

Por eso ya no voy a matarte Seto. Ahora mismo no hay nada que evite que me adueñe de tu empresa, por eso, en lugar de matarte, perfeccionaré mi programa y luego te usaré como objeto de experimentación. Si puedo engañarte a ti, habré alcanzado mi objetivo.

Y en cuanto a ti Joey...- Joey se sobresaltó cuando ella volvió a dirigirse a él. Había estado hablando tanto tiempo de Kaiba que casi pudo olvidar que el también estaba metido en el saco. –De ti Joey, lo que necesito son datos. Por eso te dejé salir del mundo virtual. Así que ahora que ya respondí tu pregunta debes responderme. Te diste cuenta que había algo anormal porque Seto Kaiba desapareció de tu mundo. ¿Por qué crees que eso sucedió?-

¿Acaso de verdad esa mujer pensaba que le iba a responder? Si iba a utilizar lo que le dijera para seguir experimentando con la gente, no le diría ni la hora. -¡Está completamente loca¡No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fue que sucedió! Y si lo supiera¿acaso cree que voy a colaborar para que siga jugando así con las gente¡Ha matado a todas esas personas y planea matar más y estoy seguro que antes de morir todos ellos deben haber sufrido el mismo infierno que yo¡Olvídelo, no le diré nada!- Porque en realidad sí sabía. El había deseado que Kaiba despareciera justo antes de entrar al mundo virtual. El ya había deseado muchas veces antes que Kaiba desapareciera, que se largara, no volver a verlo nunca, porque era un cretino que siempre lo insultaba y lo consideraba inferior. Pero Kaiba era un cretino al que podía comprender bastante bien, y su deseo que desapareciera no era de corazón. Excepto esa vez que había estado muy dolido y muy frustrado y le había pasado todo lo malo del mundo. Esa vez si había deseado que Kaiba desapareciera pero no de la tierra. Sólo... que despareciera, para no sentirse humillado. Jamás pensó que le pesaría tanto haber dicho esas palabras.

-No deberías pensar así.- Contestó la mujer con tranquilidad una vez que Joey hubo dejado de gritar. –Lo que hago puede ser beneficioso para muchas personas. Muchos de mis objetos de experimentación aún están vivos. Sólo que sin un cuerpo.

Solo es necesario el programa que yo creé, para hacer creer a la persona que sigue viviendo en el mundo normal, cuando en realidad sus cuerpos están enterrados en los cementerios. Mi programa les hace creer que ven oyen y sólo es necesario que sus mentes sigan recibiendo oxígeno en mi laboratorio.-

Joey abrió la boca horrorizado. ¡Eso era tétrico, inhumano! Y el estaba consciente que su nombre también estaba en la lista de "objetos de experimentación". Necesitaba hallar la forma de escapar -¿Y eso es benéfico!- Continuó gritando. -¡Les está robando sus vidas¡Encerrándolos en un mundo virtual¿Qué clase de persona querría hacer algo así? –

La mujer simplemente le alzó una ceja. –Veo que no voy a obtener nada de ti. Sólo he perdido mi tiempo.-

Lo siguiente que supo Joey fue que ella estaba apuntando un revolver a su frente, en un movimiento tan rápido que Joey no lo registro hasta que no estuvo frente a frente con el cañón de la pistola. -No espero que entiendas mis motivos.- Dijo ella con voz grave, sin bajar el arma. -Pero lo que hago no es ninguna crueldad ya que el programa está diseñado para que la persona no se de cuenta que está en un mundo virtual.

El cuerpo de mi hijo quedó inservible después de un accidente, y su padre encerró su mente en un mundo virtual donde ha estado completamente solo todos estos años.

No puedo recuperar su cuerpo, pero sí su mente, y puedo crear un mundo donde mi hijo y yo vivamos juntos otra vez, y donde seamos felices. Si no puedes ayudarme a cumplir eso Joey, entonces, no me sirves.- Joey la miraba con absoluto horror. Ella quitó el seguro del arma y movió su índice sobre el gatillo. –Aunque, quizás aún puedas servirme. Puedo intentar hacer que vuelvas al mundo virtual y experimentar un poco más. O puedo matarte. Hm. Que indecisión, no se que hacer.-

#´´´´´´#

Notas de autor: Y bueno, solo queda un capítulo más. ¿Qué creen que pase¿Me habré olvidado de poner algo en este capítulo? Si aún les quedan dudas, háganmelas llegar por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta vez comienzo agradeciendo. Cuando empecé la cosa esta, estaba segura que nadie la leería. Me decepcioné de mi misma en varios puntos y quise borrar la historia, pero para ese momento tenía varios lectores que me pedían continuar y no pude borrarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y mucho más a los que me dejaron reviews.

Solo espero que me perdonen por este final.

**Disclaimer:** Yu gi Oh! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Oda a Mi Mejor Enemigo.**

**IXna Parte: Epílogo.**

Eran como las once de la mañana de un soleado miércoles, cuando la campana que marcaba el primer descanso, repicó en toda la escuela secundaria Dominó poniendo fin al primer bloque de clases; y trayendo alivio a todos los pobres torturados alumnos que habían tenido que soportar ya cerca de tres horas de estudio. Sobretodo para cierto Joey Wheeler, quien apenas sonó la campana fue el primero en salir, y no por ansias de diversión..

La hora de arte probablemente no era ni la más tediosa ni la más difícil, como matemáticas o física, pero Joey se encontraba odiando más y más la materia. -Estúpido Kaiba...- fue lo que musitó el rubio antes de dejarse caer en una silla y plantar los codos en una de las mesitas circulares del jardín que se usaban en las horas de descanso.

Sus amigos se sentaron junto a él bastante divertidos por la actitud de Joey. –Oh vamos Joey. No deberías tomarle importancia.-

-Es cierto. Sabes que la profesora de arte no lo hizo a propósito. Ella piensa que si pasas más tiempo con Kaiba se llevaran mejor.-

-Patrañas.- Fue lo que contestó Joey. –No te ofendas Yugi, pero lo que pasa es que tu siempre ves lo bueno de las personas. Si la profesora me pone a trabajar con Kaiba, es porque quiere que me pelee con él y así tener una excusa para castigarme. Quiere desquitarse porque nunca terminamos de limpiar su almacén de arte.-

-¿Y que no fue eso exactamente lo que hiciste Joey?- Preguntó Tristan apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo. –Te peleaste con Kaiba, y menos esta vez no hiciste que le cayera pintura a la maestra o ahora ella te tendría fregando pisos.-

-¡Urgh, mejor ni me hagas acordar de lo que pasó ese día! Me pasé horas tratando de sacar esas manchas de pintura ¡y lo tuve que hacer con Kaiba!- Se quejó Joey en un tono y con una expresión que hicieron sonreír a Tea, a Tristan y sobretodo a Yugi quien pensaba que era muy bueno lo que estaba pasando.

Últimamente las peleas entre Kaiba y Joey habían perdido sus tonos cáusticos. Ya ninguno de los dos tomaba en serio lo que decía el otro. Aunque la realidad era que el único que alguna vez le había dado importancia a las palabras del otro, era Joey; a Kaiba no le podían importar menos las palabras del rubio. Pero igual. Antes Kaiba respondía (cuando respondía, porque a veces solo lo ignoraba) escogiendo las palabras más cortantes e hirientes que podía hallar en su diccionario, mientras que ahora sus sarcasmos parecían tener toques de humor. Humor oscuro y torcido, pero humor al fin y al cabo. En otras palabras, sus peleas ya no eran peleas, sino que parecía una especie de juego o competencia. Aunque la idea de Kaiba haciendo una cosa así resultaba tan raro.

Muy raro. Como el tipo de cosa que solo sucedería en algún tipo de universo alterno o simplemente en otra realidad diferente.

-¡Oye! Tierra llamando a Yugi. ¿Yugi, estás ahí?- Yugi reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que alguien agitaba una mano frete a su cara. Mano que pertenecía a su rubio amigo.

-¿Hey, en que estabas pensando que estabas tan distraído?-

-¿Acaso estabas hablando con el espíritu del rompecabezas?- Preguntó Tea quien al igual que Tristan lo miraban con extrañeza.

El chico sonrió avergonzado. Por supuesto, no iba a decirles que había estado pensando en realidades alternas. –No, no hablaba con él. Solo me distraje un poco. ¿De qué estaban hablando?-

Joey y Tristan parecieron encogerse de hombros y de inmediato recuperaron sus sonrisas. –Nos estábamos acordando de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- Declaró Joey, obviamente feliz de volver al tema de la fiesta. –¿Verdad que estuvo genial¡Y el pastel era enorme!-

Tea lo miró con sorna. –Y como siempre, la comida fue la mejor parte ¿verdad Joey?-

-Bueno, tengo que alimentarme bien, soy un chico en crecimiento.-

-O un agujero sin fondo.-

-¡Tristan!- Las risas resonaron en la mesa y todos se sintieron refrescados y felices, y justo cuando todos pensaron que no podía haber nada mejor un fuerte golpe resonó en el centro de la pequeña mesa de madera sorprendiendo a todos.

-Wheeler.- De más está decir que todos estaban bastante confundidos de ver aparecer a Kaiba de la nada, mucho más con el extraño objeto rectangular que el CEO había depositado con un golpe en medio de la mesa.

Tristan, Tea y Yugi miraron pestañeando la alta figura de Kaiba parada junto a Joey cruzada de brazos. Tristan fue el primero en reaccionar. –¿Oye, qué estas haciendo aquí?-

Mientras tanto Joey miraba el pequeño objeto rectangular levantándolo para examinarlo mas de cerca. -¿Qué no es esta mi billetera?- Preguntó Joey llevando su mano instintivamente a su bolsillo donde palpó la ausencia de la billetera que él había creído estaba allí en ese momento.

-Así es Wheeler. Y agradece que te la estoy trayendo. La próxima vez que te olvides algo en mi casa lo tiraré a la basura.- Joey le frunció el ceño.

-No puedes. Ésta me la regaló mi hermana cuando estuvo de visita.-

Los demás miraban el intercambio un tanto extrañados. Yugi miraba alternativamente a Joey y a Kaiba. –Kaiba¿acaso Joey estuvo en tu casa?-

Fue Joey el que contestó, regresando a examinar la billetera abriéndola compartimiento por compartimiento. -¿Qué no se los mencioné? Como tantos profesores nos están poniendo a trabajar juntos, teníamos que reunirnos en algún lado.-

-¿Y fuiste a casa de Kaiba?- Tristan y Tea eran los mas sorprendidos, quizás porque ellos esperaban verlos reunirse en la biblioteca. Que Joey fuera a la casa de Kaiba se veía algo personal.

-Ya puedes dejar de revisar esa billetera Wheeler.- Intervino el CEO con molestia. –No necesito robarme nada de ella.-

Joey respondió, por una vez, tranquilamente. –No la estoy revisando. Es que ya no me acordaba que tenía en ella.-

Tea fue la que alzó la ceja más alto. –Y entonces dónde guardas el dinero.-

-En el bolsillo por supuesto, la billetera podría perderse.- Muchos pudieron haberse caído de espaldas.

Excepto Kaiba que tenía demasiada dignidad para ello. De hecho Kaiba notó en ese momento que ya tendría que haberse ido, excepto que Yugi seguía mirándolos a uno y a otro alternativamente. Primero a Wheeler, luego a él, luego vuelta a Wheeler. Le lanzó a Yugi una mirada que obviamente quería decir "Di de una buena vez lo que estas pensando." Finalmente Yugi captó su mirada y muy extrañamente le sonrió luminosamente.

Por supuesto era la única conclusión a la que había podido llegar. Joey y Kaiba ya no peleaban como antes, estaban haciendo varios trabajos escolares juntos, y en general o mejor dicho, 'en teoría', se estaban llevando algo mejor. –Creo que ustedes dos se han hecho amigos.

Esa pequeña frase causó un momentáneo pero tangible silencio.

Luego la reacción fue mutua. Joey saltó de su silla, alejándose de Kaiba con los brazos en cruz y mirando a Yugi horrorizado, mientras que Kaiba más moderado se limitó a alzar imposiblemente su ceja izquierda, realmente preguntándose si el chico había enloquecido.

-Amigos.- Kaiba murmuró la palabra con incredulidad, como si fuera algún tipo de blasfemia y esta vez Joey parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¿Yugi, de qué estas hablando? Cómo se te ocurre que este papanatas y yo nos vamos a hacer amigos.- Luego, Joey volteó hacía Kaiba y su expresión en blanco y pareció decidirse. Nop, eso no pasará Yugi. Es más creo que Kaiba y yo nunca dejaremos de ser enemigos.- Con eso declarado Joey asintió con la cabeza y se sentó mientras los demás se le quedaron mirando como si fuera una rareza.

Pero Joey ya había reflexionado sobre el asunto, y a esa sabía conclusión había llegado. Que Kaiba y él nunca podrían ser amigos; nunca podrían ser como... como con Yugi por ejemplo. ¡imagínense cómo sería! Si fueran amigos, tendría que dejar de ponerle sobrenombres. No más "niño ricachón", no más insultos. Tendría que tener más paciencia con él, soplarse sus tonterías... ¡Tendría que soportarlo!

No. No gracias.

Pero entonces el asunto se trataba más de un problema de terminología. Joey estaba seguro que la palabra correcta sería 'rivales', pero ya podía imaginarse la cara de Kaiba de siquiera sugerir la idea. Para empezar estaría implicando que competían en algo, y Kaiba diría que Joey era un perdedor que no llegaba ni cerca de un nivel en que pudiera competir con él. Además, Yugi era _el_ rival de Kaiba, así que la palabra también quedaba descartada de la lista.

Así que enemigos tendría que bastar. –Sí. Kaiba y yo somos enemigos.- Dijo y os demás siguieron mirándolo como si fuera una rareza.

Finalmente Kaiba ya había tenido bastante. Torció la nariz con desdén y con un 'hn' comenzó a darse la media vuelta. –Es increíble. He estado parado aquí menos de dos minutos y he escuchado más tonterías que en un día completo de reunión de directorio. Que pandilla de raros.- Kaiba giró en sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

Joey lo observó marcharse con una sonrisa conocedora. Él sabía que Kaiba entendía. Tal vez no les demás no, pero Joey estaba seguro que Kaiba si.

De pronto Joey dio un respingo. Acababa de notar que Kaiba estaba caminando directamente hacía el tercer edificio. ¿Qué era tan importante de ese lugar? Ahí estaba el almacén de arte pero...

-Oye Joey¿estas bien?- Los amigos de Joey notaron claramente el cambio de expresión de Joey de sonriente a alarmada y no pudieron evitar preguntar.

-Si estoy bien.- Contestó Joey sin voltear. –Es solo que... tengo un mal presentimiento.-

#´´´´´´#

-_En las afueras del laboratorio de Kaiba. Veintiún días antes.-_

-Creo que tengo una idea.- El helicóptero ya se había alejado un poco de los disparos. Yami miró fijamente a Roland, hasta que éste pareció aceptar y dio de nuevo la vuelta, directo a los misiles que les disparaban si no fuera porque movió el timón en el momento adecuado.

El súbito movimiento del helicóptero hizo que sus ocupantes cayeran y gritaran de nuevo, más no Yami que se sujetó fuertemente de lo que pudo cuando Roland comenzó de nuevo a intentar esquivar los disparos. -¡Vayamos al laboratorio de Kaiba!- Indicó, señalando hacía adelante y volteando luego hacía atrás gritó. -¡Y tomen un paracaídas!-

Apenas si terminó de decir la frase cuando algo los golpeó directamente. A los gruñidos de dolor se le sumaron las alarmas de la máquina y las luces rojas, y un ligero olor a humo los alcanzó.

-¡Si nos dan de nuevo nos caeremos!- Gritó Roland comenzando a entrar en la desesperación y la histeria, mientras los demás se alcanzaban uso a otros los paracaídas ahora que de verdad era necesario. En medio del loquerío, Mokuba empujo a Roland para sentarse en su lugar, mucho como lo habría hecho su hermano de haber estado allí. -¡Yo tomaré el control!- Exclamó el chico tomando el timón con determinación.

-¡Nosotros saltaremos!- Indicó Yami por sobre el hombro de Mokuba. -¡Y este helicóptero debe caer sobre el lugar donde se controla la seguridad del laboratorio de Kaiba!-

Todos abrieron enormemente los ojos con sorpresa. -¡No puede estrellar el helicóptero contra la computadora principal!- Gritó Roland.

Tea también gritó. -¡Si el helicóptero se estrella contra el laboratorio, Joey y Kaiba podrían...-

Solo Mokuba pensaba que era perfecto. -¡Muy bien, eso haremos¡No se cómo no se me ocurrió antes!- Y se puso a la tarea de dirigir la máquina hacía el punto correcto. Justo en ese momento el helicóptero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido y fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de misiles. Gritaron. Una serie de impactos se sintieron con pequeñas explosiones al momento de los choques y una gran explosión en la parte trasera.

-¡SALTEN!- Nadie supo quién dio la orden pero todos obedecieron. Tristan jaló a Tea de la muñeca y saltaron, mientras que Roland y el otro asistente hicieron lo mismo.

El helicóptero caía.

-¡Mokuba!- Yami se acercó al muchacho que hacía rápidas estimaciones matemáticas.

-¡En un segundo!- Había fuego y mucho humos. -¡El piloto automático aún funciona¡Tengo que modificar la velocidad ahora que el helicóptero cae...!- Yami mientras tanto aseguraba el paracaídas sobre los hombros del chico. -¡Listo!-

Los dos saltaron, notando que el piso estaba mucho más cerca que cuando los demás saltaron. Con un rezo abrieron sus paracaídas escuchando el ruido sibiloso del helicóptero en picada. Tuvieron suerte de ser lo suficientemente pequeños para que el sistema de seguridad no los notara o les dispararía, tal y como despiadadamente lo estaba haciendo sobre el helicóptero. En su cabeza, Mokuba solo rezaba porque la máquina no se desviara demasiado y porque cayera en el lugar correcto. La enorme explosión se sintió antes que tocaran el suelo.

Cayeron entre los árboles bastante alejados unos de otros y a unos treinta metros del laboratorio. Ahora que estaban fuera del helicóptero era mucho más notorio que era de noche, pero no era noche cerrada, había luna y estrellas y en parte el fuego de la explosión ayudaba a la visibilidad, aunque no a los nervios.

La primera idea en las cabezas de todos fue reunirse con los demás. Mokuba hizo el truco utilizando el reloj en su muñeca que tenía la capacidad de funcionar como una poderosa linterna con la que hizo señales en el aire que los demás pudieron ver. En poco tiempo todos se habían reunido con el jadeando por la carrera.

Tea fue la primera en recuperar el aliento. –Joey y Kaiba... estarán bien¿verdad Mokuba?-

Para alivio de todos Mokuba asintió. –El sistema de seguridad es controlado por una computadora separada de la principal para mayor seguridad, y si de algo estoy seguro, es de que mi hermano y Joey se encuentran junto a la computadora principal.

Cuando entré al laboratorio desde mi computadora vi que toda la actividad se concentraba allí. Ni siquiera los alcanzaran las explosiones, esa sala esta bien protegida.-

-¿Tú sabías eso?- Inquirió Tristan al espíritu del faraón. –¿Lo de las computadoras separadas?-

Yami asintió. –En el Duelo de Monstruos la defensa sirve para alejar al oponente de tus puntos de vida. Es lógica que coloques tus defensas lo más lejos posible de tus puntos de vida.-

Roland y el otro asistente, que también estaban allí, fueron los más sorprendidos por tan brillante deducción.

Tristan silbó por lo bajo. –Pues eso fue relativamente fácil.-

-No lo creo.- Continuó Yami. –Kaiba es un buen estratega. Él debe haber construido más de un sistema de defensa.-

-Ciertamente.- Afirmó Mokuba sonriendo. –Pero el que nos impedía avanzar ya está destruido. Y recuerden que me tienen a mi, aunque la persona que tenga a mi hermano haya modificado las computadoras, hay una entrada que no pudo haber tocado. ¡Síganme¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!-

Antes de echar a correr sin embargo, Mokuba se volvió hacía Roland. –Tu debes quedarte. Usa el radio de emergencia e intenta comunicarte al cuartel general a pedir refuerzos.-

-¡Sí Señor!- Respondió Roland y Mokuba finalmente echó a correr con los demás.

Pronto Mokuba estuvo a la cabeza. Él y su linterna guiando el camino que debían seguir. Para su sorpresa y confusión, Mokuba no los guió directamente al laboratorio, sino por entre los árboles, no muy lejos del laboratorio. Al parecer lo estaban rodeando, y te podías dar cuenta si tomabas como referencia el humo que se alzaba en un lado de éste.

Por último, Mokuba los hizo detenerse frente a un árbol y, jadeando, con el sudor seco por el viento frío y la ropa húmeda, les reveló que el árbol no era un árbol, al mostrar en el un panel electrónico. -¿Lo ven?- Preguntó Mokuba ansioso de poder llegar con su hermano. Seguidamente el chico se quitó el relicario que siempre llevaba con él. El que contenía además de la foto de su hermano el código de acceso a todos los secretos de los Kaiba. –Ésta entrada tiene su propio sistema de seguridad y no está conectado a ninguna de las computadoras del laboratorio. Estoy seguro que el captor de mi hermano aún no sabe que existe.- Con una exhalación, Mokuba se identificó a la máquina con el relicario, presionó su dedo sobre el panel que le hizo un scan de retina y luego ingresó un código.

Con un sonido de aprobación, el árbol se abrió para ellos revelando unas escaleras. Mokuba bajó el primero. -¡Apresúrense!- Gritó, y entró para guiarlos. Al terminar las escaleras estaba lo que parecía ser un ascensor. –Nos llevará hasta la computadora principal.- Mokuba cerró la máquina cuando todos hubieron subido y esta se puso de inmediato en movimiento, primero hacía abajo a gran velocidad poniendo un vacío de vértigo en sus estómagos y luego hacía adelante.

Yami estaba, si era, posible, aún más ansioso que Mokuba.

-/Yami/- Sonaba la aprehensiva voz de Yugi dentro de su cabeza. -/Algo anda mal./-

-/Lo sé. Yo también lo siento./- Fue lo único que el espíritu pudo contestar. Algo lo hacía querer avanzar lo más rápido posible, algo le decía que era importante que no demoraran y aunque la máquina avanzaba a velocidad vertiginosa, Yami sentía que no era suficiente. –Algo anda mal.- Dijo en voz alta y entre dientes.

Mokuba se contagió rápidamente del nerviosismo, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo. Sólo tardarían dos minutos. ¿Acaso no era suficiente?

Yami se apoyó contra la puerta con los dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos.

Se detuvieron con un golpe seco y ni bien se abrió la puerta Yami y Mokuba ya estaban fuera -¡Allá es!- Gritó Mokuba señalando una puerta más adelante hacia la que Yami y él se lanzaron a la carrera con el corazón en la boca. Tristan y Tea los seguían.

Frente a la puerta Mokuba pasó su tarjeta de identificación de un golpe. La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que se oyó el disparo.

Yami se quedó sin aire, el solo sonido de la detonación cayendo como peso muerto en su estómago.

Su amigo estaba bien. Joey tenía sujeta del brazo a una mujer, el arma humeante de su mano apuntaba hacía arriba, pero si alguien no iba a ayudarle ahora... Mokuba reaccionó más rápido y corrió dentro del cuarto.

La mujer vio a los intrusos sorprendida. -¿Pero qué!-

Antes de que nadie pudiera dar un paso, Mokuba ya había alcanzado los controles. -¡No sé quién eres, pero esto se terminó!- Como por arte de magia el piso se abrió debajo de la mujer y ella cayó con un grito estridente.

Joey la vio caer como hechizado. Él la había tenido sujeta de un brazo y la sintió deslizarse entre sus dedos a un agujero que se abrió en el piso. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?

-¿Qué pasó?- De pronto Yami, que Joey aún no entendía de donde había salido, estaba a su lado preguntándole lo mismo que estaba pensando. Y revisándolo como para confirmar que estaba vivo.

–No lo sé.- Contestó Joey casi por inercia. Su vista seguía fija por donde había desaparecido la mujer. Hacía tan solo unos segundos, había estado seguro de que iba a morir. –Esa mujer me apuntó con un arma.- Trató de explicar Joey. –Luego Kaiba gritó, creo que logró liberarse de laguna manera. Eso la distrajo y yo tomé su brazo para desviarlo y el arma se disparó...

¿Qué le pasó a la mujer?- preguntó Joey finalmente levantando la vista y mirando a su alrededor. Desde unos metros más allá fue Mokuba el que contestó.

-La envié al incinerador de basura, pero no se preocupen que estaba apagado.- Mokuba no estaba prestando mucho atención a los demás ni a las reacciones que tenían. El estaba mucho más concentrado en su hermano cuyas piernas y mano derecha aún estaban atrapadas bajo bandas metálicas. Aunque era cierto que había logrado soltar por lo menos su mano izquierda y era cierto que había logrado quitarse la cinta y gritar... de dolor, distrayendo a la mujer. Se había hecho un daño muy, muy grave en la mano y ahora Mokuba lo estaba examinando. -¡Hermano!-

-No te preocupes Mokuba. Estoy bien.- Kaiba trataba de asegurarlo, pero su voz sonaba tan estrangulada que no lograba engañar a nadie.

-No te preocupes hermano, llamaré a una ambulancia y todo estará bien.-

Dos días después todo había terminado. O quizás no todo, pero por lo menos lo importante.

Haruko Tokumine era el verdadero nombre de la mujer. O ese había sido antes de

casarse con Gozaburo Kaiba. Luego de que naciera su primer hijo Noah, y de que Gozaburo se divorciara de ella, absorbiendo toda su fortuna familiar en el proceso, ella tomó una serie de nombres distintos para poder acercarse a su hijo al que el padre le tenía prohibido ver.

Ahora ella estaba en la cárcel, luego de ser recuperada de un incinerador de basura apagado, esperando lo que sería un largo y tedioso juicio basado en todo lo que la policía había logrado averiguar sobre 'el caso Kaiba.' Juicio en el que el mismo Seto Kaiba había pedido no ser inmiscuido. Había que recuperar toneladas de evidencia, llamar a otra tonelada de testigos, la mayoría de ellos familiares de las víctimas que se encontraban en la lista y Seto Kaiba no quería saber nada al respecto, pues ya había tenido bastante de problemas gracias a esa familia.

Por supuesto ni el quizás podría realizar su propio deseo. Después de todo, lo que quería era enterrar todas esas cosas en el olvido, y para ello debía asegurarse que ningún cabo suelto quedara por el cual los fantasmas pudieran trepar para volver a molestarle. Una de las cosas de las que se ocuparía después era de Noah. Hasta ahora no había dedicado ni un segundo de su tiempo a pensar en ello. Pero cuando la policía descubrió el cuerpo de Noah dentro de la clínica "Saint Louis", Kaiba supo que tendría que ocuparse de eso en algún momento. Quizás después se dedicaría a buscar lo que quedara en la red de las memorias del chico. Quizás.

Pero aún quedaba algo más importante. Por esa única razón era que a solo dos días de lo que pasó en el laboratorio Kaiba se encontraba cómodamente semisentado en su cama de hospital tipeando en una laptop. Muy lentamente por cierto, ya que su única mano disponible estaba unida a un brazo con un hombro dislocado, que aún no acababa de sanar y tenía conectado un suero. Su otra mano estaba cubierta en vendajes y probablemente no podría utilizarla hasta mucho, mucho después.

En eso estaba Kaiba, cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. –Adelante.- Dijo en voz alta, poniendo apenas la mitad de su atención en la puerta, la otra mitad estaba en la pantalla del computador. La puerta se abrió y quien apareció tras ella, con yesos y muletas incluidos era Joey. –Ah... Hola Kaiba.- Saludó el rubio, entrando _casi _tímidamente.

Ahora sí, Kaiba puso toda su atención en su visitante. –Veo que ya puedes caminar.- Observó el CEO viendo como Joey maniobraba las muletas, con un brazo aún enyesado, hasta llegar junto a la cama.

-Pues sí, Las maravillas de la fisioterapia hoy en día.- Comentó Joey en tono conversacional. –Los médicos dijeron que no había ningún daño neuronal, estaré como nuevo en un par de semanas cuando me dejen salir de éste hospital.- A Joey le hizo gracia el gesto que hizo Kaiba. Sabía por comentarios que Kaiba detestaba los hospitales, y sabía que al CEO también lo iban a mantener encerrado dos semanas hospitalizado.

-¿Y qué no se supone que deberías estar descansando?- Cuestionó Joey dándole una fea mirada a la laptop en la que Kaiba había vuelta a tipear.

-Estoy descansando Wheeler. ¿Qué no me ves?- Contestó el CEO de mal modo volteando hacía Joey.

Joey hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué el tipo tenía que ser tan terco¿No podía dejar el trabajo para después? -¿Y de dónde sacaste la laptop? Porque a mi no me dejaron conservar ni un tonto videojuego, que porque tengo que descansar y no se que...-

-Es de ella.- Kaiba giró ligeramente la pantalla hacía Joey. –Me la acaban de traer.-

Joey vio el aparato con comprensión. No había otra 'ella' de la que Kaiba pudiera estar hablando. Se inclinó lo más que pudo sobre la pantalla para mirar.

Eran puros gráficos incomprensibles. –No entiendo nada.- Admitió Joey al final luciendo un poco avergonzado. –¿Dice algo interesante?-

Kaiba simplemente volvió a girar la pantalla hacia sí. –Información del chip.- Explicó blandamente y Joey se sorprendió ante la ausencia de alguna frase burlona a su falta de inteligencia por no poder descifrar lo que había en la computadora. Bueno, eso tenía que significar que estaban progresando ¿no? –Y también de las personas a las que les fue insertado.- Kaiba continuó diciendo. –¿Ya te dijo algo el médico sobre eso?-

Joey alzó las cejas. ¿Era su imaginación, o Kaiba de verdad le estaba preguntando sobre sus asuntos? –Eh... pues sí.- Contestó Joey. El tema no era su favorito, pero estaba teniendo una conversación con Kaiba, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido y no la iba a matar de golpe. –Pero el médico me dijo que no había nada que hacer, está en un lugar inoperable y es demasiado pequeño, así que tendrá que quedarse ahí por el resto de mis días.- Se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia. –No creo que me moleste. El doctor me hizo varias preguntas y dijo que estaría bien. Aunque no le puede responder cuando me preguntó cómo es que llegó allí...-

-Usaron una de esas campañas escolares de Salud.- Explicó Kaiba interrumpiéndolo, aparentemente leyendo de la pantalla del computador. –Lo colocaron en las venas de tu brazo, probablemente con algún inyectable para que no te enteraras. El chip es lo suficientemente pequeño para viajar por las venas grandes. Subió por el brazo, luego al corazón, después fue por las venas del cuello hasta llegar al cerebro donde atravesó...-

La expresión horrorizada de Joey crecía con cada palabra de Kaiba. –Kaiba, no.- Joey alzó una mano para detener las palabras del otro. –No me lo expliques, prefiero no saber.-

Kaiba lo miró con brillos divertidos en los ojos. –No se de qué te escandalizas, si se trata de la realidad.-

Joey tamborileó con los dedos en la madera de su muleta. Tener un trozo de metal en el cerebro ya era bastante tétrico como para que le contaran detalles de cómo fue que llegó allí -Si bueno¿de dónde tienes esa computadora de todos modos?- Preguntó Joey obviamente tratando de desviar la atención, aunque ahora que lo consideraba, esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué no era esa laptop parte de la evidencia? –¿La policía sabe que la tienes?-

Kaiba le dio una significativa mirada de soslayo. –No creo que se vayan a enterar.-

Joey se mordió el interior de su mejilla. No, por él no se iban a enterar, eso era fijo. Quizás Kaiba estaría interrumpiendo una investigación, pero Joey no podía estar seguro. Kaiba tenía una manera diferente de manejar las cosas, y además Joey se lo debía.

De hecho esa era la razón porque la había ido a ver a Kaiba. Era un poco inevitable sentirse culpable, cuando la razón de que Kaiba tuviera que quedarse dos largas semanas en el hospital era porque nueve días de poco sueño, poca alimentación y mucho stress, añadidos al golpe en la cabeza y otras heridas mal curadas y tener que cuidar de un cuerpo inconsciente habían mellado profundamente el estado físico del CEO.

Pero al final la peor historia fue su mano derecha. Cuando aquella loca puso una pistola sobre su frente a Kaiba no le agradó la idea ni de verlo muerto, ni de convertirse él mismo en un conejillo de indias, y al parecer entró en la desesperación. Bajo la teoría de que su mano había adelgazado luego de nueve días, Kaiba intentó (con énfasis en 'intentó') sacar su mano del yeso, ya que la banda metálica que sujetaba su mano derecha sujetaba el yeso y no su mano directamente. Lo que ganó con su esfuerzo fue romperse la, ya frágil muñeca de nuevo y necesito de una operación de reconstrucción bajo el aviso de que a pesar de todo, su mano derecha probablemente no volvería a funcionar correctamente. Pero también logró por lo menos distraer a la mujer y gracias a esa pequeña cosa ahora Joey seguía vivo.

Joey se mordió el labio. Ante todo eso, sólo había una cosa que podía decir. –Oye Kaiba, yo quería...-

-Escucha Wheeler.- Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero el tono serio de Kaiba le indicaron a Joey que era mejor oír primero a Kaiba. –No estoy seguro que esto sea algo que la policía pueda manejar.-

Kaiba lo miró seriamente, cerró la laptop y por primero vez dejó ver en sus facciones todo su cansancio. –Es la primera vez que un intento de asesinato llega tan cerca de poder matarme. No estamos hablando de una persona cualquiera sino de alguien que además, logró crear un sistema que a pesar de ser tan imposiblemente pequeño es terriblemente poderoso.

No debes olvidar que esa mujer no estaba sola Wheeler. Hay alguien que la estaba ayudando y esa es la persona que contactó a la profesora de arte y que tenía la lista de todas las víctimas. La policía lo está buscando, pero hasta ahora no tienen ni una pista; así como tampoco están seguros que esa persona no sea el verdadero cerebro de toda la operación o de cuales sean sus motivos.

No olvides que ese chip todavía está dentro de ti, y todavía puede ser reactivo, y ésta persona todavía necesita dinero y siendo que esta mujer pertenecía a la familia Kaiba lo más probable es que vuelvan a buscarme. Así que deberás tener mucho cuidado.-

Joey frunció el ceño considerando las palabras de Kaiba. Cierto que el no había pensado hasta ahora en ninguna de esas cosas, pero tampoco parecía justo que solo Kaiba se ocupara de ello. -¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Preguntó Joey luego de un rato de silencio.

-En cuanto vaya a la escuela iré al almacén de arte. Todavía no he visto el lugar por mi mismo, y primero necesito reunir todas las piezas antes de lanzarme a la búsqueda.-

-Oye, y...- Joey estaba a punto de preguntarle si no podría ayudarlo cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Entre.- Ordenó Kaiba y la puerta se abrió revelando a Yugi, a Tea y a Tristan que formaron sendas sonrisas al ver al rubio allí.

-¡Joey! Conque aquí estabas.- Exclamó Yugi entrando de lleno a la habitación.

-Si.- Joey los vio con desanimo. El tenía algo que decirle a Kaiba y no deseaba testigos para ello. Por supuesto podía hacerlo cualquier otro día, pero él se había determinado que tenía que ser hoy.

Kaiba tampoco estaba muy feliz de verlos. –Qué quieren.- Preguntó haciendo alarde de sus malos modales. Ninguno de los presentes se sintió afectado.

-Bueno, buscábamos a Joey...- Explicó Tea adelantándose -Y pensamos que podíamos pasar e invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le haremos a nuestro amigo.- Terminó, poniéndole una mano a Joey en el hombro.

Éste era el más sorprendido por la noticia. –¿Me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños?-

-Te _hicimos_ una.- Aclaró Tristan. –Pero no resultó, con todos estos problemas.-

-Cielos... No se que decir.- Y de verdad Joey no sabía. Por un lado estaba feliz, por el otro, sonaba demasiado parecido a lo que pasó en el mundo virtual.

Ajeno al pequeño problema de Joey, Yugi le sonrió a Kaiba. –Qué dices ¿irás?-

-Tal vez.- Contestó el CEO, aunque a Joey le sonó más como un contundente 'no'. –Pero definitivamente no cuenten con Mokuba. Él está castigado.-

Yugi frunció el ceño. –Kaiba, no puedes castigarlo por haber venido a ayudarte.-

-Él tenía obligaciones en otra parte.- Respondió el CEO secamente para luego volverse

a Joey. –Wheeler, creo que tu viniste por algo...-

Joey entendió la indirecta. La presencia de sus amigos estaba poniendo a Kaiba irritable. Al parecer el CEO solo podía manejar la presencia de uno a la vez. –Sí... bueno, yo...- Comenzó a decir nervioso. Él había venido por algo, para decirle algo a Kaiba, pero no quería hacerlo con un auditorio. Y ahora Yugi y los demás, incluso Kaiba lo miraban expectantes.

-Pues yo...- ¡qué demonios! El había decidido que hoy hablaría con Kaiba y eso era lo que iba a hacer. –Mira Kaiba, yo... ahem, yo quería pedirte perdón.-

El CEO lo miró, por primera vez, sorprendido. Wheeler incluso tenía las mejillas algo rojas.

Joey trató de mirar a otro lado, lejos de donde Yugi y los demás tenían la boca abierta. –Si, quería disculparme por la discusión de ese día, Mokuba me dijo que estabas molesto ese día porque tenías problemas y... bueno quería disculparme por desear que desparecieras de la faz de la tierra.- Cuando Joey dijo eso sintió un pequeño peso levantado de su conciencia. Por lo menos ahora esa frasecita dejaría de perseguirlo.

El rubio se arriesgó a mirar a Kaiba y se encontró con que éste lo miraba fijamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Kaiba le alzó una ceja elegantemente y le dio una mala sonrisa. –¿Me vas a decir ahora que me extrañaste cuando desaparecí?- Joey se tensó en sus muletas. Los demás miraban el intercambio con las quijadas en el suelo. -¿Qué pasó con todo eso de que soy un ricachón engreído y que me detestabas?-

Joey rechinó los dientes. ¡Pero mírenlo nada mas al tipo¡El estaba tratando de sincerarse y miren con las que el otro salía! –¡Eres un ricachón engreído y te detesto!- Exclamó Joey señalándolo con un dedo acusadoramente. -¡Ni creas que me estoy olvidando que es tu culpa que haya estado metido en todo ese lío¡Por andar asociándome contigo es que esa mujer me tomó de 'objeto de experimentación'!-

-¿Eso crees?- Contestó Kaiba mirando al rubio malamente. –¿Qué nunca has escuchado la frase 'muestreo al azahar'? Cuando se trabaja con programas Wheeler, se escoge personas al azahar de la población para probarlos, para que sea seguro que funcionen en cualquier caso.-

Joey abrió la boca y quedó congelado. ¿Qué! Él había pensado que era por ser medianamente cercano a Kaiba que esa mujer había decidido utilizarlo a él, pero ahora Kaiba le estaba diciendo que había estado metido en la peor pesadilla de su vida... por pura mala suerte?

-Además yo no permitiría que me asocien con perdedores como tú. Imagínate lo que eso le haría a mi reputación.- Continuó Kaiba sin miramientos haciendo que Joey rechinara los dientes.

-¡Eres un...!-

-¡Tranquilo Joey!- El rubio casi se lanza sobre Kaiba muletas y todo, si no fuera porque sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-¿Pero van a dejar que me diga esas cosas!- Preguntaba Joey tratando de removerse del agarre de los demás.

-Pero Joey, no puedes pelear con Kaiba ahora, ambos están heridos.-

-¡No me importa!-

Mientras Joey trataba de zafarse de los brazos de sus amigos Kaiba observaba la interacción con interés. Joey Wheeler era un personaje muy curioso, y Kaiba nunca hubiera esperado que viniera hasta él con una disculpa. Digamos que sus ásperas palabras fueron un intento de volver a la normalidad. Pero lo que el conocía como 'normal' nunca volvería a serlo y Kaiba tendría que aceptarlo.

Kaiba nunca confiaba en la suerte, sino que dependía de su habilidad para sobrevivir y para ganar. Pero ese día que ocurrió el temblor ¿que tal si hubiera estado parado en el lugar de Wheeler? Solo habían dos estantes en la habitación que fueron asegurados a la pared el año anterior porque se desarmaron, pero ni Kaiba, ni tampoco la mujer lo sabían. ¿qué tal si Kaiba no se hubiera parado junto a uno de esos estantes? Si estaba vivo, era por pura suerte. O como Yugi diría; por obra del destino.

Eso era algo para reflexionar ¿no? Quizás era por ese extraño suceso que Kaiba había ayudado a Joey. Quizás también era por eso que se dedicó a observar a Joey dentro del mundo virtual. Para Kaiba, Joey Wheeler no era más que un patético perdedor, pero este patético perdedor demostró habilidades que Kaiba no le conocía.

Kaiba no estaba conmovido de que Joey hubiera intentado buscarlo, pero si estaba sorprendido de que hubiera logrado encontrarlo. Tal vez no tuviera grandes habilidades pero las que tenía las usaba tan bien que podía lograr grandes cosas. Al final Joey se había ganado su respeto y se lo iba a dar.

Pero se lo iba a decir jamás.

-Owari-

* * *

Nota: Solo para el record, nada en este capítulo ocurre en la realidad virtual.

Primero quiero dar las gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. ¡Se terminó la historia! Y si no hubiera sido por mis queridos lectores jamás hubiera podido llegar (Y lo digo en serio)

Supongo que este es el momento que debería comenzar a pedir piedad. Por el final quiero decir. Verán, este es el final que planeé desde el capítulo uno, y aunque yo se que (me di cuenta hace poco) que esperaban algo más espectacular, luego de varios días de indecisión sobre cambiarlo o no a algo que cubriera mas la expectativa, decidí conservar la idea original.

Aunque confieso que me olvide de una cosa. La aclaración de porque Joey acabo como conejo de indias debía ir en el capítulo anterior.

También debo pedir perdón porque he estado leyendo los demás capítulos y hay tantos errores, que no se como es que han podido leerlo. Me voy a dedicar a editarlo.

Tengo que aclarar algo sobre el Yaoi. Pueden esculcar el fic y no encontraran un cuarto de escena Yaoi, pero debo confesar algo.

¿Por qué escribí este fic? Porque me gusta la pareja SetoxJoey. Pero cuando miras la serie, puedes ver a las claras que esos dos no se soportan. ¿Acaso solo pueden acercarse solo por atracción? Quise crear una situación en la que Kaiba estuviera obligado a ayudar a Joey, ya que en el anime Joey ayuda a Kaiba y los dos siguen detestándose. Pensé que quizás si volteaba los papeles, ellos podrían acercarse, pero no por atracción física sino por entendimiento y compresión; amistad, si lo quieren llamar así.

Luego de nueve capítulos... no se si lo logré.

Y ahora sí, mándenme todos los tomates que quieran.


End file.
